


Shameless Smut Tropes

by novaprospekt



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Basically Just Smut, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Hollstein Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 55,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaprospekt/pseuds/novaprospekt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura shows Carmilla what happens when she "takes her sweet time".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tease And You Don’t Get To Please

**Author's Note:**

> Hollstein smut tropes!  
> Because, why not.

“Carm…” Laura whimpered

Carmilla responses my peppering Laura’s neck with more soft tender kisses. Laura lifts her hips to gain friction against Carmilla’s slow movement on her clit.

“….please Carm.” Laura begged

“Shhh.” Carmilla hushed

Laura grips onto Carmilla’s back, pulling her down further. She wraps her legs around her as she continues to whimper at Carmilla’s tender touch down her pajama pants.

“Patience, cutie.” Carmilla teases

“Fuck…” Laura quietly cursed

Carmilla softly laughs into Laura’s neck. She scrapes her fangs at Laura’s pulse point followed by another trail of kisses. Laura moans and tightens her grip on Carmilla further. Laura huffs and rolls them over, catching the vampire off guard. Carmilla glances up at her with sheer surprise.

“Desperate much, cupcake?” Carmilla smirked

Laura lunges forward and crashes lips with her, kissing her furiously. She moves to kiss her jawline and down her neck.

“I’ll show you desperate.” Laura teased

She sits up on Carmilla’s lap and removes her own shirt. Carmilla leans up on her forearms, eyeing Laura’s now bared chest. Without leaving Carmilla’s lap, Laura awkwardly removes her pajama pants along with her underwear. Once free, Carmilla shoots up and attacks Laura’s breast with kisses while holding her by the waist. Laura pushes Carmilla back down.

“No touching.” Laura demanded

Laura leans forward to lock eyes with Carmilla. Her pupils are fully blown and dark as she smirks up at Laura.

“Since you won’t get me off, you’re going to lay there and watch me do it without you.” Laura whispered with a grin

Carmilla’s face falls. Her eyes frantically searches for any sign of a bluff in Laura’s eyes. Laura sits back up as she snickered at Carmilla’s shocked expression. She lifts Carmilla’s shirt to expose her stomach. She then shifts to place herself comfortably over Carmilla’s toned stomach.

“Touch me and I won’t let you lick up my cum.” Laura added

Carmilla bites her lip as she stares at Laura intensely.

“Do you understand?” Laura asked

Carmilla nods as she clenches the bedsheets beneath her. Laura gropes her own breasts while maintaining eye contact with Carmilla. She can see the pure desire and need to touch her in those deep, dark abyss that is of Carmilla’s vampiric eyes. She bites her lip at the thought of Carmilla’s desperate need to fulfill her lust that is meant only for her. Laura moves her hands to place parallel to her pussy mound on Carmilla’s abdomen as support. She began to slowly grind against her as Carmilla tightens her grip on the bed sheets at the sensation of Laura’s arousal coating her bare abdomen.

“Laura…please. Please let me touch you.” Carmilla pleaded

Laura speeds up a bit, grinding slightly harder. She moans louder to tease Carmilla further.

“Oh, baby. I wish I was grinding on your fingers instead of your stomach.” Laura playfully acknowledged “It feels a whole lot nicer.”

“Then let me.”

“Nope. I guess I just have to –” Laura cuts herself off with a moan as she grinds down rougher “ – do a better job.” Laura softly laughs as she bites her lip

“Fuck, Laura.” Carmilla huffs

“Who’s desperate now?” Laura teased

Carmilla grabs a pillow and covers her face with it, muffling her groans as Laura chuckles. She leans forward and grabs the pillow out of Carmilla’s grip, tossing it to the side as she admires her from above.

“I’m waiting.” Laura smirks

“God, Laura. I am.” Carmilla admitted “I’m desperate. I’m fucking desperate to touch you.”

Laura smiles at her response and sits back up. Carmilla throws her head back in defeat. Laura crawls up and surprises her by planting her pussy directly onto Carmilla’s mouth. She softly plays with her hair as she looks down on her.

“Make me cum, babe.” Laura whispered

Carmilla’s hands fly up onto Laura’s thighs as her tongue licks up Laura’s dripping juices. Laura moans at the contact and grinds against her face. Carmilla laps her tongue over Laura’s clit in every direction she can think up as her hands move to trail up her back only to bring it down again with light scrapes to follow. Laura’s moans increase in volume and it doesn’t take her long before she tumbles over the edge. She collapses forward, hands planted onto the mattress above Carmilla’s head, and grinds harder as the wave of pleasure courses through her. Carmilla holds her in place by groping her ass. She licks up as much of Laura’s mixed wetness and cum before she feels her body shiver above her. Laura slumps forward as she comes down from the high of her orgasm. Carmilla carefully flips them so Laura is on her side. Carmilla detaches herself from Laura’s legs to crawl up to her. She props herself up as she watches Laura catch her breath.

“I hate that I love it when you tease me like that.” Laura panted

“Well, you sure know how to flatter a woman.” Carmilla smirked

“Shut up.” Laura laughed as she pulled Carmilla in for a kiss


	2. December 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla stays with Laura over the holidays at her dad's.  
> Laura waits until bedtime to give Carmilla her "other" gift.

Laura managed to make Carmilla stay with her during the holiday break. Laura’s dad was more than happy to have her over after most of the stories he heard about her. Carmilla didn’t expect the Hollis christmas to be filled with enough food to feed an entire starving village, meeting strangers, listening to stories from the past to embarrassing ones about Laura, and the annual exchanged of gifts. For centuries, Carmilla never had a reason to celebrate the holidays. Until now.

It’s near the end of the night as the love duo prepare for bed. Reluctantly, Mr. Hollis lets Carmilla and Laura bunk together seeing as _it’s just two girls sharing a bed._ Carmilla is lounging on Laura’s bed, already reading the Christmas gift to her, a rare copy of _The Art of Living by Epictetus_ when Laura walks in from her bathroom.

“I see you are already enjoying my gift.” Laura pointed out

“Of course, Cupcake.” Carmilla responses without looking up

“I, um…got you another gift actually.” Laura mumbled

Carmilla looks up with a curious eyebrow only for her face to fall in complete and utter surprise. Laura approaches her slowly with a gentle smile as Carmilla chokes on air she doesn’t even need. Laura is wearing nothing but a lose colar around her neck, a leash attached to it that she’s holding in her hand and leather wrists cuffs. She turns to the side and protruding out of her ass is a fury tail. She kneels by the bed and glances up at Carmilla.

“Laura, what…” Carmilla chokes

“I want to be your kitty tonight.” Laura pouts her lip

Carmilla places the book on Laura’s nightstand before pulling on her leash lightly towards her.

“If it gets too much, just tell me to stop ok?” Carmilla mentions

Laura nods. Carmilla kisses her tentatively.

“And try to keep quiet unless you want your dad to find out how innocent his little girl is.” Carmilla smirks

Laura bites her lip at her response. Carmilla puts the leash on the bed next to her and lays back on her hands.

“Remove my underwear.” Carmilla commanded

Laura reaches forward and peals Carmilla’s underwear off her. Carmilla lifts her feet as Laura pulls it down to her ankles and discards it. Carmilla spreads her legs infront of Laura as she bites her lip, waiting for her next request.

“You see how wet I am for you?” Carmilla asks

“Yes.” Laura answered

“Don’t speak unless I tell you too.”

Laura gulps as she nods, her eyes falling onto Carmilla’s sleek folds.

“Do you want to taste me?”

Laura nods. Carmilla lightly touches her clit, creating very slow circles. Laura’s eyes practically follow her finger movement.

“Be a good kitty and lick me up.”

Laura looks up at Carmilla who continues to stare down on her.

“Go on.”

Laura leans forward and proceeds to follow her orders by licking her pussy, relishing in the arousal Carmilla has for Laura. Carmilla places her hands on Laura’s head, encouraging her to continue.

“That’s it. Don’t be shy, lick my pussy clean of my wetness for you.” Carmilla advised

Laura laps her tongue up and down her folds, licking up as much of Carmilla she can. Carmilla softly strokes Laura’s hair as the other hand lightly pushes down on her head as her hips start to grind against her face.

“Lick my clit.” Carmilla moans

Laura obeys as she moves to her clit, swirling her tongue over the swollen nub. Carmilla tries her best to muffle her moans as Laura continues to lick and suckle her clit.

“Good kitty. That’s it, right there.”

Laura desperately wants to wrap her arms around Carmilla’s thighs but obeys instinctively as she keeps her hands where they are, pressed against the mattress infront of her as she continues to lap her tongue in different directions, spell out all sorts of words and create patterns on Carmilla’s clit.

“I’m close. Don’t stop.” Carmilla whined

Laura keeps up the pace, adding a suckle here and there before Carmilla is pushing on her head with both hands as she grinds hard against her face. Pleasure crashing through her, as she bites down on her lip hard to silence her moans. She continues to grind against Laura’s face as she rides out her orgasm. Once her body begins to shiver, Laura pulls away from Carmilla’s now sensitive clit, sits on her calves and waits for Carmilla’s instructions. Carmilla leans back up and casts a luscious smile at Laura, who’s mouth is dripping wet of saliva and her juices.

Carmilla leans forward and tilts Laura’s chin up, eyeing her carefully.

“Kitty knows how to obey.” Carmilla swipes her thumb on Laura’s lips “You didn’t wipe your mouth. Why is that?”

Laura opens her mouth to response but quickly closes it. Carmilla smirks at her.

“Good. You remember the rules. Why didn’t you wipe your mouth? You can speak now.” Carmilla asks

“Because you didn’t tell me to.” Laura responses

“Mhm, you’re being a good kitty. I think you deserve an award. Would you like that?”

Laura nods, refusing to speak unless told too. Carmilla notices and smiles at her obedience. Carmilla removes her shirt and uses it to wipe up the mess on Laura’s face.

“I take good care of my kitty.” Carmilla cups her chin

Laura gulps at the sexual intensity in Carmilla’s voice. It makes her shiver to her very core. Carmilla gives her a light peck before standing up from the bed.

“Get on the bed.” Carmilla demanded

As Laura stands up to crawl on the bed, Carmilla took the opportunity to spank Laura’s bare ass, causing her to squeak.

“Shh.” Carmilla hushed as she flips Laura

Laura lays on her back, curling her arms into her chest as she waits for Carmilla’s next move. Carmilla climbs ontop of her and continues to stare at her intently. With one hand keeping her balance, she uses the index of her free hand to lightly trail down her body. Laura shivers at the cold, gentle touch. When Carmilla reaches her core, Laura’s breath hitches as her fingers slide through her folds ever so slowly.

“Kitty is wet for me?”

Laura nods as she bites her lip, muzzling her moans. Carmilla starts creating slow circles on her clit, making a slight moan to slip from Laura’s lips. Carmilla leaves gentle soft kisses on Laura’s neck and shoulder as she slowly picks up the pace. Laura uncontrollably lifts her hips up to meet Carmilla’s thrusting. Carmilla stops and pushes down on her hips as she stares at her.

“Stay.” Carmilla orders

Laura bites her lip as she whimpers at her desperation.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tease.”

Just then, Carmilla pushes in a finger. Laura moans at the sudden penetration. She moves her hands to grip the sheets above her head. Carmilla ignores her slight disobedience because of the intense burning desire Laura is beholding upon her. Carmilla kisses her as she slowly picks up speed. Laura accidentally slips out a even louder moan as Carmilla pushes in a second finger.

“Carm, I can’t –” Laura chokes on her words

“Can’t follow the rules?” Carmilla stops her movements

“ – keep quiet.” Laura whimpered

“Use your hands sweetheart.”

Laura’s hands fly to cover her mouth as Carmilla starts thrusting again. She tries her best to muffle her moans as Carmilla is pumping her fingers faster and deeper into Laura’s core. Not long does Carmilla push in a third finger, causing Laura’s moans to muffle even louder. Carmilla leans toward her ear and softly nibbles on her earlobe.

“Quiet, love.” Carmilla whispered

Her soft, beautiful voice was enough to send Laura over the edge. She screams into her mouth as a wave of pleasure crashes through her, her hips buckling as her back arches. She desperately grinds on Carmilla’s fingers to ride out her orgasm as long as possible before her body goes limp against the bed. Carmilla places kisses on her neck as Laura’s hands fall from her mouth. Her breath heavy as she comes down from the intensity of her orgasm. Carmilla continues to thrust inside her slowly before pulling out gently, causing Laura to whimper at the loss. As Laura comes to, Carmilla is hovering over her, carefully watching her. Carmilla brings her fingers to her lips and inserts them into her mouth. Laura uncontrollably bites her lip, fixated on Carmilla’s gaze on her as she licks and sucks up the remains of Laura’s juices on her fingers, slightly moaning at the pure sweet taste. Carmilla leans forward and kisses her. Laura relishes on the taste of herself on Carmilla’s lips. Carmilla pulls back and eyes her delicately, bringing up a hand to stroke her cheekbone with her thumb.

“Thank you for the gift, Cupcake. I love it.” Carmilla whispered

“Merry Christmas, Carm.” Laura’s voice is hoarse

“Merry Christmas, Laura.” Carmilla leans forward and kisses her once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super NSFW of what Laura basically looks like: http://natashiyaa.tumblr.com/post/133517249492/opps
> 
> Tumblr: natashiyaa  
> Send me suggestions for more ;D


	3. The Yellow Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Carmilla always steals Laura's yellow pillow.

The room is quiet. Laura checks to see the if the door is locked for the millionth time. She then looks to the clock sitting idly on her desk.

It reads 4:26 Pm.

Carmilla is usually not in the room around this time and doesn’t come back until after dark.

Laura walks to the window and draws the curtain shut, dimming the room. She takes a deep breath and walks to her bed. She removes her shirt and tosses it into the bed, then pulls down her shorts along with her underwear, kicking it underneath to deal with later. She settles on her bed by planting her knees firmly onto the mattress. She takes the discarded shirt and puts it over her yellow pillow. Once secured, she folds the pillow in half and places the curve fold between her legs. Heat already pooling deep in her core. She bites her lip as she slowly starts straddling the pillow. As much as she hates it, she thinks of the only thing that gets her off.

She thinks back to the shower incident.

_One day, as she was coming back from her morning class, Carmilla walks out from the bathroom, dripping wet with a towel wrapped tightly around her. Damp hair draped over her slender shoulders, steam trailing after her as she exits. Carmilla notices Laura’s frozen stance and mouth agape as she continues to gawk._

_“See something you like cutie?” Carmilla smirks, knocking Laura out of her stare. In a panic, Laura quickly drops her gaze and walks toward their shared wardrobe, collecting herself as her back faces the chuckling vampire. Moments later, she feels her arms on her shoulder, gently turning her. She’s grinning at her, eyes darkly staring at her like she’s prey. Laura’s mind goes blank as she feels the warmth illuminating from Carmilla and a bead of water trailing down her neck breaks her eye contact. She follows its trail as it glides down her chest and into the crevasse of her breasts…_

“Fuck...” Laura moaned as she straddles the pillow faster, a bit harder

Laura imagined the outcome to be different than what it originally was. Instead of Carmilla getting her all flustered only to ask her to move so she can get dressed, she pictures Carmilla kissing her right there and then. The feel of her soft lips as the kiss is gentle at first, slowly becoming hot and unsteady.

Laura grinds faster on the pillow, her moans echoing into the empty room, as she imagines what she wished what really happened that day.

_Carmilla slams Laura into the wardrobe, pinning her with her body. Wasting no time, Carmilla quickly unzips Laura’s jeans and shoves her hand inside, fingers gliding through her folds._

_“Wet just for me?” Carmilla continues to tease. Laura roughly pulls her forward, wiping that smirk off her face with a hard kiss. Carmilla teases her clit as Laura grips onto her wet shoulders, moaning against the crook of her neck._

_“Think you’re a screamer, cupcake?” Carmilla smugly asks as she presses her fingers slightly harder on her clit_

_“Why don’t you fuck me hard and find out.” Laura muttered_

_With that being said, Carmilla pushes in two fingers into her._

Laura straddles the pillow harder, juices spilling onto the shirt as she imagines the pillow she’s currently straddling are Carmilla’s fingers. She’s close to the edge as she picks up the speed.

“….fuck, Carm….right there….harder” Laura moaned to herself

Deep in her core, she wishes to feel her fingers knuckle deep in her, have her walls clench around them as cum floods out of her. Feel soft kisses being planted on her neck as she rides out her orgasm against Carmilla’s fingers.

The thought alone sends Laura over the edge.

“CARMILLAAAA” Laura moaned as she grind harder, faster against the pillow. Sweet pleasure flooding through her, spilling out of her pussy onto the now soaked shirt. She rides her orgasm as much as she can before collapsing onto her side, legs squeezed together with the pillow still tucked against her pussy.

She takes a minute to calm her breathing before checking the time again. It reads:

4:57 Pm

Laura mentally counted how much time she has left before going again.

/

6:39 Pm

Carmilla walks into the dark room to find it empty with a strong smell to it. A smell she is quiet too familiar with, especially living with Laura in the past couple of weeks. Without a second thought, Carmilla carelessly drops her bag to the floor and snatches the now bare yellow pillow from Laura’s bed. She takes a heavy whiff of it, the sweet smell filling her nostrils. She puts the pillow gently on her bed as if it were glass. She quickly strips down to nothing but her underwear and throws on an oversize shirt. She crawls into her covers and snuggles against the yellow pillow, holding it close to her chest. She indulges in the sweet smell of Laura’s sex she left behind. As she slowly drifts to sleep, she pretends that the yellow pillow is actually Laura’s warm body snuggled up against her in her arms.


	4. Ceased Shower By A Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla barges in on Laura while she's in the shower.

As soon as Carmilla walked into the room, she heard the running water. Without a second thought, she figured Laura was in the shower. As she was fixing herself a mug of Type O blood, she faintly hears the sound of her own name. She steps over to the bathroom door and listens more closely. Nothing came to except the sound of the shower. She’s about to leave when she hears Laura.

“Carm…” Laura whimpers

Carmilla smirked. She tries to open the door only to find it locked. She continues to listen.

“….please Carmilla….” Laura begged

Then Carmilla hears a groan of frustration with a slight few thumps coming from the bathroom. Slightly worried and all the more curious, Carmilla breaks the doorknob and enters the bathroom. Despite the steam and hot air, Carmilla can make out Laura’s naked form through the foggy, glass door. Her back is facing her as her head is resting against the opposite wall.

Carmilla quietly closes the door behind her and leans against it with her arms crossed.

“Having trouble?” Carmilla teases

Laura jumps at the sound of Carmilla’s voice. She looks over and shields her body.

“CARMILLA! WHAT THE HELL?!?! GET OUT!” Laura screamed as she hastily turns off the water

“Trying to get off, Cupcake?”

“No! I was showering!” Laura cracks open the glass door and snakes an arm out for the towel hanging on the door

“Doesn’t seem like it.”

Laura quickly wraps herself with the towel and steps out of the shower.

“Seriously?!” Laura groaned as she stalks toward the sink. “Get out!”

“Seems to me you were.”

“I wasn’t doing anything else!” Laura abruptly turns around and glares at her

“Oh?” Carmilla raised a curious eyebrow at her as she slowly prowls toward her

“You…you can’t prove anything.” Laura’s voice shakes as Carmilla closes the gap between them

Laura notices Carmilla's eyes beginning to wander down her body. Feeling self conscious, she blushes as she crosses her arms over her chest and looks away

“So I’m to assume I’m not the Carmilla you were just thinking about a moment ago?” Carmilla reaches forward and softly strokes her cheek with a her thumb

Laura refuses to return Carmilla’s gaze. But doesn’t resist her gentle touch.

“Tell me you weren’t thinking of me when you were touching yourself and I’ll leave.” Carmilla’s voice is low, almost disappointed

“I wasn’t.” Laura groans

Carmilla cups Laura’s chin and turns her head to face her.

“Look me in the eyes and say that again.” Carmilla demanded

Laura studies Carmilla carefully and doesn’t see the slightest bit of any form of trickery. The words are at the tip of Laura’s tongue but Carmilla’s gentle touch and soft voice fills Laura with a certain type of comfort.

“Even if I did, what’re you gonna do about it?” Laura mutters uncontrollably

“Help you.” With that, Carmilla surges forward and kisses her.

Laura is taken by surprise but doesn’t resist the moment her lips touches Carmilla’s. She’s imagined this scenario way too many times to fight against it now. She wraps her arms around her neck as Carmilla pulls her closer at her waist. The kiss becomes heated and fast. Laura nips at Carmilla’s bottom lip, before licking it, causing her to whimper. Carmilla backs Laura until her back hits the edge of the counter. Carmilla quickly removes the towel from around Laura, tossing it aside and assaults her neck with kisses. Carmilla’s fingers delicately dances all over Laura’s bare side as she deepens the kiss with her tongue, pushing inside her mouth. Heat pools within Laura, breathing becoming heavier as she grips onto Carmilla for support. Carmilla grabs Laura by the back of her thighs and lifts her on top of the counter. She assaults her neck with kisses and Laura wraps her legs around her waist, pinning her closer.

“Carm….please don’t tease me.” Laura begged

“As you wish.” Carmilla whispered 

Carmilla inserts a finger into her, causing Laura to moan at the penetration. 

“Is this what you imagined, Cupcake?” Carmilla pumps her finger slowly

“Fuuuck…” Laura moaned as she threaded her hands in her hair

“How long have you wanted me to do this? Hm?” Carmilla adds a second finger

“I don’t-don’t….oh god right there.” Laura panted between moans

“I know you touch yourself at night when you think I’m asleep. Don’t you know I can smell it?” Carmilla picks up the speed

“I….I..” Laura choked

Carmilla shifts to gaze at her. Laura was a mess. Her eyes shut tight, damp hair draped over her bare shoulders, mouth slightly agape as she tries to breathe and moan at the same time. Carmilla stills her movement, resulting in Laura's eyes to open and stare questionably at her.

"No...don't stop." Laura whined 

“I’ve always wondered, what gets you so hot in the middle of the night.” Carmilla asks

“....Carm please....” Laura begged

“Answer my question, cutie” Carmilla demanded

“Yo….you. It was always you.” Laura whimpered

Carmilla smirks at her. 

“Look at me when you cum.” Carmilla ordered

Laura nods in agreement as Carmilla picks back up the speed and adds a third finger in. Laura’s moans become more vocal, echoing in the small bathroom. She pumps her fingers faster while swiping her thumb across Laura’s clit. As Laura reaches the edge, she stares into Carmilla's eyes. Her walls clenches around Carmilla’s fingers as a strong wave of pleasure crashes through her, spilling everywhere deep in her core. Never breaking eye contact, she watches the pupils of Carmilla’s eyes get blown out at her name being screamed in pure ecstasy. She tries to ride her fingers to enjoy the intensity of her orgasm as long as possible.

Carmilla is staring at her intently, taking in every little detail of Laura as she is coming apart for her and only her. As her body starts to shiver beneath her, she slowly pulls out her fingers. Laura whimpers at Carmilla’s fingers leaving her. She watches her as she brings her fingers up to her mouth and licks it clean. Laura tries to regulate her breathing, all the while focusing her attention at Carmilla enjoying the taste of her. Laura grabs a fist full of Carmilla’s shirt, and pulls her into a kiss. She pushes her tongue inside her mouth, humming at the taste of herself as her tongue brushes up against Carmilla's fangs, causing her to whimper at the sensation. Carmilla breaks the kiss to gaze at her.

“So, do my fingers feel better than yours?” Carmilla smirks

“Much.” Laura laughs as she pulls her back in for another kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a chapter where Carmilla makes Laura call her 'Daddy' while she's on the phone with her dad. But I'm not sure if anyone would be interested in reading it because some find it weird and uncomfortable.  
> Let me know if I should publish it or not.  
> Also, thanks for all the amazing feedback! :D  
> Feel free to send me suggestions or prompts for future chapters on my tumblr: natashiyaa


	5. A Different Kind of Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura tries to talk to her dad on the phone but Carmilla won't let her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> If you find the usage of the word "Daddy" in the bedroom weird and creepy, then don't read this chapter.

Carmilla sighs as she watches Laura pace the room back and forth. She lounges on her bed, bored while Laura clings to the phone in hand, lost in conversation.

“School’s great, dad. I’m doing well in all my classes.” Laura cheerful admitted

Laura, wearing only a tank top and underwear, is the only thing Carmilla focuses on. Laura comes to a halt next to the headboard of her bed, fiddling with something Carmilla can’t see from her view. Laura accidentally knocks it down, sending it crashing to the floor. She bends down to pick it up, unintentionally shaking her ass towards Carmilla. The sight sends shivers down Carmilla’s spine as heat begin to pool between her legs. She smirks as an idea forms.

“I haven’t really heard. Perry and LaF plan-” Laura squeaks as Carmilla appears behind her groping her ass

Laura quickly turns around and places a hand to Carmilla’s chest, signaling to stop.

“Yeah, everything is ok! I ju-just saw a rat.” Laura lied

Carmilla smirks at Laura who just glares at her in return.

“No! Silas isn’t invested.” Laura steps around Carmilla

“Its one rat, dad. Nothing to be worried about.” Laura sighed

Carmilla walks up to her and snakes her arms around her waist. Laura stiffens at first but eases into her embrace. Carmilla begins placing soft kisses onto Laura’s bare shoulder before going up her neck.

“Rat spray is more common to have then bear spray.” Laura hummed

Carmilla’s fingers play with the hem of Laura’s shirt before letting a hand wander up. Laura catches on and grabs Carmilla’s hand and places it back on her waist. Carmilla softly nips at Laura’s earlobe, causing her breath to falter. She continues to hum answers to her father as Carmilla’s hand sneaks up underneath Laura’s shirt and gropes her breast. Laura gasped at the sensation, earning a questionable concern from the other end.

“Everything’s ok! I-I thought I needed” Laura bit her lip to stifle a moan when Carmilla rolled her erect nipple between her fingertips “-sneeze! But false alarm.” Laura nervously chuckles

Laura tries to keep it together but she nearly looses it when Carmilla’s other hand trails down and cups Laura’s pussy over her underwear.

“Someone’s really into it even though she wants to stop.” Carmilla whispers in her ear

Laura silently whines. Luckily for her, her dad is rambling on about what happen with his fishing buddies a few days ago when Laura puts the phone on speaker and tosses it onto the nearest bed. She grabs both of Carmilla’s hands off of her to turn around and face her. Carmilla raises a curious eyebrow at her when Laura grabs a fist full of Carmilla’s shirt, pushes her backwards in the direction of the bed and forces her to sit down.

“Stay.” Laura ordered

_Stay?_

“Not you dad, I was talking to the rat.” Laura said as she glances at Carmilla

Carmilla huffs as she leans back on her hands as Laura saunters toward the wardrobe and rifles through it.

_Honey, you can’t control a rat._ Her father laughed

“Doesn’t hurt to try!” Laura called out

_I thought it scares you?_

“No, it just startled me.”

Laura pulls out the strap on and holds it up for Carmilla see. Carmilla smirks as she gawks as her in silence.

“If anything, it challenges me.” Laura smiles lusciously while holding a finger to her lips

Laura returns to stand in front of Carmilla. Carmilla pulls her closer by the waist. She lifts the hem of her shirt a little and proceeds to plant soft kisses on Laura’s stomach and waistline. With one hand, Laura plays with Carmilla’s hair.

_Is there anything that doesn’t challenge you, sweetheart?_

“Mhm, maybe. So what’s new with you dad?”

Laura slightly pushes Carmilla away to hand her the strap on. Laura pulls down her underwear and steps out of it. Carmilla quickly climbs into the harness, securing it and wiggles the toy around while sticking her tongue at Laura. Laura holds back a laugh as she pushes Carmilla, who falls back onto the mattress. Carmilla softly chuckles as Laura climbs ontop of her.

_Laura, is someone with you?_

“Just my roommate.”

_Oh! You have a roommate? You didn’t tell me. What she like?_

“Sorry about that, dad. It must of slipped my mind. Her name is Carmilla. She’s a philosophy major.”

Carmilla sits back up and grips Laura’s hip to sit more comfortable on the bed. She lifts Laura’s shirt and tosses it aside.

_Do you like her?_

Carmilla assaults Laura’s breasts with kisses as she gropes her ass.

“More than you know.” Laura whimpered

_I hope to meet her and the rest of your friends sometime in the future._

“I think I’d lik-” Laura moans very loud as Carmilla pushes the toy into her

Laura’s hand flies to cover her mouth, face turning red as Carmilla tries to hold back her laughter.

_Honey, what is it exactly that  you are doing right now with your roommate?_

“Nothing! Wh-why do you ask, dad?” Laura bites her lip nervously

_You made an odd sound just now._

“I-I,” Laura mumbled “It was just a yawn.”

_Are you not getting enough sleep?_

Laura’s head falls back as she thrust her hips against the toy.

_Laura? You there?_

“Yes, daddy! I’m here. I’m getting enough sleep. Just not sometimes be-because of homework and my stuu-” Laura stutters

Carmilla catches Laura off guard by lifting her and flipping them so Laura is laying on the bed. Laura grips her shoulders at the suddenness. She ponders at Carmilla’s plans when she leans down to her ear.

“Call me daddy and I’ll make you cum so hard.” Carmilla whispers

Carmilla pulls back to leer over Laura. She stares back questionably at her request and notices that she stilled her movements.

_When is your next break?_

“In a couple of weeks.” Laura responses

Carmilla carefully stares at her for approval, refusing to do something that would make her uncomfortable.

“Keep going, daddy.” Laura whimpered with a nod of approval as she stares up at Carmilla

_Keep going with what?_

“I, uh-” Laura bites her lip as Carmilla starts thrusting again “keep going with that story you were telling me about you and your fishing buddies.”

_Oh, right! So Jerry and I went to Middleton Lake last weekend and –_

Carmilla leans forward and places soft, gentle kisses as she thrusts deep and fast into Laura. Laura bites onto Carmilla’s shoulder to muffle her moans as she scrapes her nails down her back.

_The sucker was faster than us!_

“…Faster, daddy…” Laura mumbled

Carmilla picked up the speed, resulting in Laura throwing back her head against the mattress, biting her lip hard to silencing her moans.

_Yeah! But we manage to catch him. It was a lot harder than we anticipated._

“….harder, daddy…” Laura whimpered

_No fish can beat your old man._ Laura’s father laughed

Carmilla thrusts deep and hard into Laura, causing her to vocalize a moan that echoed throughout their room.

_Laura, honey are you ok?_

“Ye- yes.” Laura muttered

Carmilla thrusts hard again inside Laura.

“YES!” Laura squeaked “I – I just stubbed my toe.”

_You need to be more careful! I swear, you can be such a klutz sometimes._ Laura’s dad sighs

Laura feels herself losing more control with each thrust from Carmilla.

“Dad – dddy.” Laura groaned “I have to go. I have class soon.”

_Alright, my sweet pea. I’ll let you go. Take care of yourself, ok? I love you._

“I love you too, daddy…” Laura whimpered as she places a gentle kiss on Carmilla’s shoulder decorated with her teeth marks

Carmilla purrs as Laura hastily reaches out for her phone, picks it up and hits the end call button. The moment it disappears off her phone, it slips from her hand as her head is thrown back into the mattress, finally releasing the intense moans that has been building.

“Oh fuck!” Laura screamed

Carmilla pulls back and rests her forehead against Laura’s, locking eyes with her as she continues to thrust into her.

“It is so hot when you call me daddy.” Carmilla smirked

“I – I,” Laura stumbled over her words

“Hm?” Carmilla hummed

“…cum inside me, daddy…” Laura whimpered

“You want me to cum inside you, baby?” Carmilla asks

“Ye-yes! I need – oh god.”

“Need what, baby girl? Tell daddy what you need.” Carmilla slowed her thrusts

“I need – ugh fuck…. I need to feel your warm cum inside me…”

“I’m the only one you can cum for. Do you understand?”

“Of course, daddy! I want to cum only for you! Please let me cum for you.” Laura pleaded

Carmilla surges forward, capturing Laura’s lips. Carmilla picks up the speed and thrusts deeper, faster and rougher into Laura’s core.

“Be a good girl and cum for daddy.” Carmilla mumbled into the kiss

Laura topples over the edge, gripping onto Carmilla for dear life as the most intense orgasm hits her full on. She arches her back into Carmilla as a tidal wave of sweet pleasure crashes through her very core. She screams as she rides out her orgasm as much as she can before her body starts to shiver at the aftershock of the intensity. Her breath labored as her body goes limp underneath Carmilla. Carmilla places gentle kisses on Laura’s forehead, tasting the salty bead of sweat that lightly coats it.

“Why did that turn me on so much?” Laura panted

“Because it’s hot.” Carmilla smirked

“Oh god. It’s so weird but insanely hot.” Laura laughed

“Let’s do it again sometime.” Carmilla gives her a peck on the cheek

“Definitely. But next time, leave the phone call to my dad out of it?” 

“What’s the fun in that?” Carmilla chuckled

Laura can’t help but laugh along with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me suggestions and prompts for future chapters on my tumblr: natashiyaa


	6. Slow Work Days Can Be Fun Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt:  
>  _"Laura and Carmilla work at a place behind a counter. Laura is helping a customer but stumbling over her words a lot. The counter is_ _hiding that the girl's pants are around their ankles and Carm is subtly fucking Laura with a strap-on. When the customer leaves Carm_ _turns Laura around and lifts Laura onto the counter and fucks Laura as hard as she can. After Laura orgasms She gets on her knees and_ _sucks the dildo while fingering Carmilla who is now talking to someone."_

It’s a slow day at the shop. A young girl is at the shop’s counter inspecting a green bottle of facial cream. Laura fidgets in her seat on the other side of the counter.

“And this will eliminate my pores?” The young girl asked

“Yes!” Laura suddenly squeaks

The girls glares up at Laura questionably. Laura blushes as she clears her throat and tries to sit more still.

“I – uh, mean.” Laura stutters “Not only will it get rid of your pores, it will also leave your skin smooth and silky up to 24 hours.”

“How long do I have to apply it for?”

“For about –” Laura gulped “a week. It really –uh – deepens on your skin type.”

“What do you recommend?”

Laura brings a hand down behind the counter while using the other to rest her chin on. She remains still and tries to study the girl for a moment.

“For your complexion, I would say 3 days. 4 tops.” Laura suggested

“Alright, I’m sold! I’ll just take this bottle then.” The girls smiled

“Is that all for you today?” Laura smiled back “Can I help you with anything else?”

“No, that’s it.” The girls reaches for her bag and proceeds to dig through it

Laura bit her lip while the girl was momentarily distracted. The girl pulls out her wallet but fumbles with it, resulting to drop to the floor, spilling it’s contents all over the ground.

“Ugh! Just my luck.” The girl groaned

“Need any help?” Laura offered as she leans over the counter

“No, it’s ok. I got it.” The girl kneels to the ground

Laura quickly straightens up and bounces in her seat fast. She bites down on her fist as she tries to keep herself silent. Her ragged breathing increases as she starts to rock her hips back and forth, causing Laura to uncontrollably let out a loud moan just as the girl stands back up. Thinking quickly, she stretches her arms out when the girl looks at her with concern.

“Just stretching. Been a long day.” Laura continues to stretch her arms

“Yeah, I can see that you’ve had a busy day.” The girl laughed as she gestured toward the empty store behind her

Laura laughs along as she proceeds to ring the girl up. Laura hastily taps on the keyboard hidden within the counter.

“That’ll be 10.95” Laura coughed to hide another moan

The girl hands Laura a $20. Laura taps on the keyboard a bit more when a drawer to the left of the keyboard pops out with a chime. Laura puts the $20 in and pulls out the right amount of change for the girl.

“Alright, so that’s 5” Laura throws down a five dollar bill into the girls hand “6,7,8,9” Laura then puts four singles on top of the five. “And five cents.” Laura places the nickle on top of the stack.

She rips the printed receipt next to the monitor, reaches down for a bag, and puts both the receipt and the bottle into the bag. She then handed the bag to the girl.

“Thank you for all your help.” The girl smiled

“It’s no problem. Have a nice day.” Laura waved as the girl turns to leave

“You too!” The girl called out

Laura blushes as she waits for the familiar ding of the door before double checking if she was actually gone.

“Cost is clear.” Laura announced

“It’s about time! I thought she’d never leave.” Carmilla calls out

Laura whimpers when Carmilla suddenly pops up behind her. Carmilla kicks the chair she was just sitting on out of way. She then grabs Laura from behind and hoists her up over the counter. Laura grips the counter’s edge from the other side as Carmilla stands close behind her. Both Laura and Carmilla are naked from the waist down. Carmilla is wearing a strap-on with a flesh colored dildo covered in Laura’s juices. She reinserts the dildo into Laura and thrusts faster into her.

“Ugh, fuck!” Laura moaned

“How close were you to losing it?” Carmilla purred as she pushes harder into Laura

“Yo – you..” Laura mumbled “…. You – oh god, right there!”

“I’m surprised you even kept it together, cutie.” Carmilla chuckled

“I – It was so hard. Especially when you –” Laura struggled to forms words “ – touch my clit like that – oh fuck! I’m gonna cum, Carm!”

Carmilla picks up the speed as she thrusts harder and deeper into Laura.

“I want to hear you scream.” Carmilla ordered as she slaps Laura’s ass

The sensation of the slaps sends Laura over the edge. She screams as her orgasm hits her full on, sending her into a certain type of intense high as floods of pleasures crashes through her. The empty store echoes of Laura’s moans as she rides out every bit of her orgasm. She body begins to shiver as Carmilla slows her movements. Suddenly, a ding is heard, signaling a customer has walked in. Carmilla pulls out the dildo as Laura quickly hops off the counter.

“You’re turn.” Laura smirked as she crouched to her knees

“Hi, welcome! Can I help you?” Carmilla greeted with a smile

“Hi, do you happen to have gift cards? My anniversary is coming up and my wife loves your product.” The man asked

Laura kneels close to Carmilla’s legs as possible. She looks up at Carmilla as she grips the now damp dildo at the base.

“Yes, we sure do!” Carmilla reached down to the right and opens a drawer while locking eyes with Laura as she inserts the dildo into her mouth. Carmilla swallows at the sight as she pulls up a box and sets it on the counter. She opens it and shows rows upon rows of decorative plastic cards to the man.

“So when’s the anniversary?” Carmilla leaned on the counter with her arms crossed

“In a couple of weeks.” The man answered while looking through the cards

Laura pushes the dildo aside and reaches up to lick at Carmilla’s clit. Carmilla hastily bit her lip as she jumps at the surprised contact of Laura’s tongue. She quickly drops a hand behind the counter and grips Laura’s hair with a gentle squeeze.

“Oh, that’s nice. So how much are you looking to spend?” Carmilla mutters

“I really have no clue. Maybe you can help me out?” The man scratched his head

“Sure. Do you know what kind – ” Carmilla coughs to hide her moan as Laura pushes in a finger and begins pumping into her “Sorry. Weird cough I have that won’t go away. Um.” Carmilla clears her throat “Do you know what her favorite product is or what it looks like?”

“Yeah, actually. I wrote it down.” The man reaches into his pocket, pulls out a folded slip of paper and hands it to Carmilla.

Carmilla opens the paper up and reads the man’s slightly messy handwriting.

“Ah, yes!” Carmilla smiled sheepishly as Laura pushes in a second finger, picking up the pace as her tongue continues to lap patterns on her clit “Um, this is a brand name. The prices for any product with this brand ranges from $2 – $25.”

“That’s great!” The man smiled

The man hands Carmilla one of the decorative cards and proceeds to pull out his wallet from his back pocket. Carmilla releases her hold on Laura and starts typing on the keyboard, while glancing at the monitor to the left.

“How much would you like to put into the card, sir?” Carmilla asked with a shaky breath

Carmilla grabs the scanner and scans the bar code on the back of the chosen gift card. 

“$50, please.” The man handed Carmilla a debit card

She takes it and slides it into the card slot on the side of the monitor. She types in $50 in the empty amount box to finalize the order. As she prints the receipt, she returns the debit card to the man and reaches back into the drawer to pull out a tiny envelope. She takes the card and puts it into the envelope. She snatches the receipt and holds it with the gift card between her index finger and thumb.

“Would you like a bag for this?” Carmilla asked

“No need. Thank you for all your help.” The man smiled and took the items in Carmilla’s hand

“You’re welcome. Have a nice day.” Carmilla smiled back

“You too.” The man voiced back as he exits the shop

As soon as the bell chimed, Carmilla slumped onto the counter on her forearms.

“Fuuuck, Laura.” Carmilla gasped

Carmilla rocked her hips against Laura’s fingers as she adds in a third finger and picks up the pace. In a matter of seconds, Carmilla falls over the edge, screaming Laura’s name in the empty store as her walls clench around Laura’s fingers, sweet sensations flooding her. She thrusts harder onto Laura’s fingers to ride out the orgasm as much as possible until she is pushing Laura’s mouth away from her sensitive throbbing clit. Carmilla glances down and watches Laura places gentle kisses on her thighs. Carmilla smoothed her hair from her face and cups her head.

“Who says slow work days can’t be fun?” Carmilla teased

Laura chuckled as Carmilla helps her to her feet. She pins her body against the counter and kisses her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me ideas for future chapters on my tumblr!  
> Tumblr: natashiyaa


	7. Trying New Things Never Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura tries anal for the first time for Carmilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt:  
>  _I headcanon that Carmilla loves giving anal. Think you could write something about Carmilla nervously asking Laura if she could try_ _something new? Laura being surprised at first but "oh god Carmilla's tongue and fingers are doing wonderful things."I headcanon that_ _Carmilla loves giving anal. Think you could write something about Carmilla nervously asking Laura if she could try something new?_ _Laura being surprised at first but "oh god Carmilla's tongue and fingers are doing wonderful things."_
> 
> This is actually my first time writing anal sex, so apologies if it isn't as good as my other work.

Laura is sprawled out ontop of Carmilla in their bed, encased in her arms as they are locked lips. Tongues dancing with one another in each other’s mouths. Lost in each other’s touch, the feel of lips and gentleness of each other.

“Hey, Laura?” Carmilla breaks the kiss

“Hm?” Laura shifts to kiss her neck

“I was, just wondering if um..” Carmilla stutters

Laura stops kissing her neck to pull back, looking at her with concern from the shakiness of her voice.

“What is it?” Laura asked

“I um…want to…try something new.” Carmilla admitted shyly

“In bed?” Laura ponders at her

“Yeah…I…Never mind. It’s stupid.” Carmilla dismisses

“Carm, tell me.”

“Ha-have you ever tried” Carmilla nervously coughs “…anal sex before?”

Laura’s eyes shoot wide open as she stares at Carmilla in silence. Carmilla quickly looks away from Laura’s heavy shocked gaze.

“I-I don’t…” Laura choked

“Forget it. It’s weird.” Carmilla quickly dismissed

“Why?” Laura asked

“Why what?”

“I mean, yeah it’s weird and gross. And I don’t really see the appeal so I never tried it or even considered it but why anal?” Laura questions

“I-um…” Carmilla blushes as she whispers “-love giving anal.”

“Oh.” Laura mumbled

“It’s fine! Forget it. Like you said, it’s weird and gross-” Carmilla stuttered

“Carm, if you want to do it, then let’s do it.”

“Ar-are you sure?”

“Yes. Trying new things never hurt anybody.” Laura reassures with a smile “What do I have to do?”

Carmilla smiles and lunges forward to kiss her.

“Lay on your front.” Carmilla ordered

Laura shifts off of Carmilla as she moves to Laura’s back thighs. She quickly removes Laura’s bottoms along with her underwear, tossing it aside. She then moves her left thigh over a bit to spread her out more. She bites her lips as she stares at Laura’s bare ass.

“If you’re uncomfortable, tell me and I’ll stop ok?” Carmilla requested

“Of course, Carm.” Laura replied

Laura gets comfortable by grabbing the nearest pillow and placing it under her chest, hugging it close. She takes a deep breath as she starts to feel Carmilla’s lips leaving trails of kisses on one of her thighs. Carmilla takes her time building Laura up. She leaves gentle kisses up and down the back of her thighs, on her cheeks, her lower back and close to her inner thighs as possible. Heat starts to pool slowly inside Laura with each kiss that is close to her pussy. Carmilla puts both hands on her cheeks and spreads her ass open, revealing the tight circle of muscle in between. Carmilla gently blows hot air against her anal hole, causing Laura to slightly squirm. Carmilla inches closer and very gently licks the tighten muscle. Laura squeaks in surprise. Carmilla licks her anal hole again causing Laura to squirm.

“Carm, that tickles!” Laura laughs

“I’m sorry.” Carmilla chuckles as she places a soft kiss to her cheek

Carmilla releases her hold on one of Laura’s cheeks and brings a pinky to her lips. She sucks on it, making sure it is covered completely with her saliva. She then places the tip of her pinky on Laura’s anal hole, lightly tapping it before slowly pushing her pinky in. Laura winces at the unfamiliar penetration.

“Are you ok?” Carmilla asks as she stills her pinky

“Ye-yes! I’m ok. Ke-keep going.” Laura stuttered

Carmilla pushes her pinky in further slowly and pulls it back. She repeats this a few more time before pulling her pinky out all together. She then licks up her index finger and slowly inserts it into her anal hole. Laura moans at the increased pressure in her ass as she clenches on Carmilla’s finger. Carmilla takes Laura’s moan as confirmation to lean forward and flick her tongue on the edge of her hole while maintaining the slow movements of her finger.

“Carm…” Laura moaned “oh –god, it feels so good.”

Carmilla hummed as she continues to take it slow. Laura’s moans become more vocal as Carmilla takes her time picking up the speed of her finger. As her tongue laps at the edges of her hole, it gives her finger the lubrication it needs to go further into Laura. She curls her finger with each thrust, causing Laura to loose it.

“Fuu-uck, Carm! I- I think I’m-I’m gonn-” Laura moans

Laura erupts with a full blown orgasm as it pours through her, pleasure coursing through her, causing her moans to echo loudly throughout the room. Her body starts to shiver as Carmilla stops licking at her anal hole. Laura slightly whinces in pain as Carmilla slowly pulls her finger out completely. Carmilla kisses her cheeks before crawling up Laura’s body. She hovers above her as Laura shifts to lay on her back.

“Did I just cum from anal sex?” Laura asks

“You sure did, cutie.” Carmilla gives her a quick peck “How do you feel?”

“Sore.” Laura pouted

“That’s normal.” Carmilla reassured

“But it felt so good. Can you do that more in the future?” Laura bites her lip

Carmilla remains silent as her eyes shoot wide open in surprise, mouth slightly agape. Laura laughs at Carmilla’s loss for words. She pulls her down for a kiss.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Laura mumbled into the kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me ideas for future chapters on my tumblr!  
> Tumblr: natashiyaa


	8. Sex Bets For Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura orders pizza. They make a bet where the losers has to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt:  
>  _I just really want some nice bottom carm letting Laura ride her abs and her face and her fingers nice and slow while they have like_ _casual, flirty, sexy, conversations and I think you'd be the perfect author for this !_

Carmilla is sprawled out on the couch as she plays around with her phone. Laura paces the room with her own phone to her ear.

“Yes, the usual Pam. Mhm.” Laura hummed

Carmilla raises an eyebrow at Laura’s back toward her.

“Half pepperoni and half of your ‘special’.” Laura turned and smiled at Carmilla

Carmilla returns the smile before addressing her attention back to her phone. An idea forms along with a smirk and she quickly taps on her phone.

“Yes, 1698 Jefferson street, apartment 4.” Laura recited

“45 minutes? Great! Thank you.” Laura hangs up the phone and proceeds to fall onto the couch next to Carmilla

“So, who’s going to pay?” Laura announced

“How about a bet?” Carmilla suggested

“Loser pays?” Laura assumed

Carmilla hums as she tucks her phone into the crack of the couch.

“Alright, so what’s the bet?” Laura shifts to prop an elbow on the back of the couch and rest her head against her palm

“I bet you can’t keep it together until the pizza comes.” Carmilla smiles

“Keep what together?” Laura question

Laura ponders at Carmilla who only raises a curious eyebrow as she smirks and her stare flickers up and down Laura’s body. Then it dawned on her.

“Wait, how is that fair! I’d loose easily!” Laura implied

“Fair enough. Do what I say and you can talk about something if it’ll help your cause.” Carmilla insisted

“Mhm, now that’s starting to sound fair.” Laura smiled

“C’mere.” Carmilla smirked as she offers a hand toward Laura

Laura takes her hand and crawls toward her. She plants her knees on either side of Carmilla, straddling her. Laura locks lips with Carmilla, slightly moaning as Carmilla gropes Laura’s ass, giving it a squeeze.

Carmilla relocates her hands to Laura’s hips, lifting her as she shifts forward to lay down. Laura sits up and rests her hands on Carmilla’s stomach.

“Whats next?” Laura leers

“Get naked.” Carmilla moves her arms to rest behind her head as she watches Laura

Laura crosses her arms and lifts her shirt over head, tossing it to the side. She awkwardly shimmys out of her shorts along with her underwear without leaving Carmilla’s lap. Carmilla reaches down with one hand and lifts her own shirt up to her chest. Laura observes her movements with a tilt of her head.

“Now. Straddle my stomach.” Carmilla ordered

Laura crawls upward a bit to sit comfortably on Carmilla’s toned abs, her bare pussy touching Carmilla’s cold skin send chills down her spine. She places her hands on Carmilla’s ribs for balance as she starts to rock her hips back and forth.

“Enjoying the view?” Laura laughed

“Best view in the world.” Carmilla smirks

Laura slightly rocks her hips a bit harder, causing a moan to slip through her lips.

“Wh-why are all our bets” Laura whimpered “involve sex”

“Are you complaining?” Carmilla teases

“No! It’s just, I always loose!” Laura squeaked

“That’s because you’re a sore loser, cutie.” Carmilla stated

“Am not! Yo-you cheat!” Laura stutters

Laura bites her lip to keep it together as her pussy starts to leave a wet trail on Carmilla’s toned abs. Carmilla grins as she notices Laura’s slight struggle and the smell of her arousal.

“Oh, I cheat huh?” Carmilla moves her arm to Laura’s thigh, letting her fingers dance delicately on her skin

“Yess- fuck.” Laura moaned as quietly as she can

Laura is too caught up in her hip movements that she doesn’t notice Carmilla’s hand sneaking up to her and angling her finger so Laura inevitably pushes her finger inside her.

“Oh fuck!” Laura shouted in surprise at the penetration

“Mhm, I love it when you curse baby.” Carmilla chuckles

“Tha-that’s what I mean!” Laura stills her movements with Carmilla’s fingers inside her

“You want me to pull out?” Carmilla teases as she starts thrusting inside her

“I – no. Don’t.” Laura moaned

Carmilla continues thrusting as she adds a second finger, causing Laura to shutter above her.

“My, my. You sure are losing this bet.” Carmilla informs

Laura throws her head back as Carmilla’s fingers hit the spot that makes her toes curls. It took every will power for Laura to still her movements and reach down to pull Carmilla’s fingers out of her. She brings the fingers to her lips and lick up her own juices, watching Carmilla’s eyes shoot wide open and fixated at her.

“You want to play dirty? Then let’s play dirty.” Laura demanded

Laura pushes Carmilla’s hand a side and returns her hands on Carmilla’s ribs for balance.

“No touching.” Laura demanded as she starts to rock her hips again

“That I can do.” Carmilla smiles as she returns her arm to rest behind her head

“You sure about that, baby?” Laura tilts her head to the side “You can’t feel how wet I am for you. Can’t taste me.”

Carmilla’s smile falls as she stares up at Laura, her pupils beginning to blow out

“I really didn’t want to have to pull your fingers out, it felt so good deep inside my tight, hot pussy.” Laura continued

Carmilla remains silent as she watches Laura bites her lip to stifle a moan.

“Mhm, it is so hot” Laura moaned “when I cum all over your fingers and you’d lick it up. Oh god, I love cumming for you Carm.”

Laura throws her head back as she reaches up with both hands and gropes her own breasts, rolling her erect nipple between her fingers.

“Oh, Carmilla…This feels so good.” Laura mumbled “It’d feel better if it were your hands.”

Laura brings a finger to her mouth and softly bites it before inserting it fully and sucks on it. She then brings it down to her clit and lightly strokes it. This causes Carmilla to snap. She throws her hands on Laura’s hips, lifting her so she can crawl below her. She lowers her when her pussy is directly above her mouth. Laura is taken aback at the suddenness but doesn’t resist. She desperately focuses on not giving in as Carmilla’s tongue does wonders on her throbbing clit.

“Did- did I tell you what happened last week wit-with LaF and Perry?” Laura stutters

Carmilla hums a _No_ underneath her, causing Laura to almost loose it.

“I – oh fuck. LaF accidental- ugh. Accidentally spilled chemic- oh god! Stop doing that with your tongue! I’m gonna loose it!” Laura shrieked

Carmilla hums again into Laura’s pussy as she rakes her nails down her back, stopping at her ass to grope it.

“Perr-Perry wa-was so ma- oh god, I’m gonna cum!” Laura moaned

Laura looses control as she tumbles over the edge, pleasure flooding through her as she rocks her hips hard against Carmilla’s face as she rides her orgasm as much as possible. Her body begins to shiver as she nearly collapses forward. Carmilla crawls out from underneath Laura, whipping up Laura’s lingering juices off her lip with a thumb and licking it off. As Laura tries to regain her breathing, she hides her face into the cushion of the couch in shame. Carmilla sits on the floor near her head, chuckles as she softly rubs her back.

“Tough break there, cutie.” Carmilla snicker

Laura mumbles something incoherent against the couch cushion when there’s a knock at the door. Carmilla gets up and walks toward the door while grabbing her wallet from the table near by. She opens it enough to quickly step out and closes it behind her. Laura lifts her head and glances at the door in confusion as she hears Carmilla’s voice muffled through the door. Moments later, the door opens with Carmilla walking in with the box of pizza in one hand and a blood covered pizza in the other. She chews deliberately as she kicks the door shut.

“Pizzas here” Carmilla said with a mouthful

Laura sits up and proceeds to get dressed.

“Why did you pay? I was the one that lost.” Laura ponder as she throws her shirt back on

Carmilla collapses onto the couch and settles the box on her lap.

“I cheated.” Carmilla admitted as she takes another bite

“What? How?” Laura stands up and climbs back into her underwear

“Look at my recent sent text.” Carmilla gestured with her head to where her phone is.

Laura’s eyes shift to the direction that Carmilla was gesturing to and started to look for her phone in the couch. She finds it tucked deep in between the cushions. She pulls it out and sits back on the couch with her legs propped up. She unlocks Carmilla’s phone and opens the last text she sent.

_Take your time and I’ll tip generously._

“Carmilla!” Laura huffed

“Told you.” Carmilla shrugged as she offers Laura a slice of pepporoni

Laura laughs as she shakes her head and takes the slice from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me ideas for future chapters on my tumblr!  
> Tumblr: natashiyaa


	9. Bad Girls Don't Get To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura tries to get revenge only for Carmilla to turn the tables on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:**  
>  Slight BDSM (?)
> 
> Anon Prompt:  
>  _Laura, in a strapon, moves to handcuff Carmilla to the bed. Carmilla rolls them over and handcuffs Laura instead. She takes the strapon_ _off to use, whispers a safeword for Laura, and gives Laura the roughest fucking of her life. Then cute aftercare._

Laura stands in the bathroom hunched over the sink, flustered. She huffs as she remembers Carmilla teasing her earlier, building her up at dinner with LaFontaine and Perry only to leave her hanging at the end. Cheeks flush red, she stares into her reflection with determination in her eyes. She quickly discards all of her clothes and puts her hair up. She then grabs the strap on and climbs into it, securing the straps. Satisfied with it snug against her pussy mound, she then grabs the pair of handcuffs along with the key and exits the bathroom.

Carmilla lays comfortably on their shared bed, a leg propped up and a arm resting behind her head as the other holds up a tattered copy of Art of War by Sun Tzu. She doesn’t have to look up to know Laura has entered the bedroom. She only glances up when she hears the door lock click into place. Her eyes shoot wide open when she sees a naked Laura wearing a strap-on strutting towards her with both arms behind her.

“Uh- Laura, what are..” Carmilla stuttered

“Payback. From earlier.” Laura leers as she awkwardly climbs onto the bed

Laura fiddles with the cuffs behind her back, dropping the key onto the bed. Carmilla hears the familiar sound of metal clattering and grins. In a flash, she lunged toward Laura, snatches the cuffs from her hands, flips her, and pins her against the bed with her arms above her head. She stares up at her with wide eyes in surprise then huffs with realization.

“And what do you plan to do with these, hm?” Carmilla teases as brings down a hand to dangle the cuffs with a finger for Laura to see

“Like I said, pay back.” Laura snarled playfully

“How about” Carmilla leans forward, lips lingering inches from Laura’s “I finish what I started.”

 ** _Click_**.

Laura instantly move her hands only to find it handcuffed to the headboard. Carmilla smirks at her as she proceeds to take the strap-on off of Laura.

“Ugh!” Laura groans as she throws her head back against the pillow “No fair! You have vampire super powers and I don’t!”

Carmilla only chuckles as she undo the last strap on the hardness and shimmies it off of Laura. She climbs off the bed, quickly removes all hindering clothing and hastily climbs into the harness, securing it in place. She climbs back onto the bed and settles her knees between Laura.

“Do you wish for me to continue?” Carmilla asked

Laura only nods to her question. Carmilla takes the dildo in her hand and uses the tip to lightly brush against Laura’s clit, earning a slight hitch of breath at the contact. Carmilla leans forward to Laura’s ear, grazing her lips on her earlobe as her hot breath hits her skin.

“The safe word is Tardis.” Carmilla whispers before placing a gentle kiss on her earlobe.

She pulls back to look down at Laura.

“Do you understand?” Carmilla asks

Laura nods as she bites her lip.

“What’s the safe word, cupcake?”

“Tardis.” Laura replied

Carmilla smiles as she gives Laura a peck on the nose. She pulls back and returns to flicking her clit with the tip of the dildo.

“You’ve been a bad girl.” Carmilla pointed out

“N-no.” Laura defended

“Oh?” Carmilla shifts Laura to lay on her side

The movement causes Laura’s forearms to come together infront of her face. Carmilla gently rubs Laura’s bare ass with the palm of her hand.

“Were you not about to tie me up to the bed?” Carmilla accused

“Ye-yes onl-“ Laura is cut off with a loud shriek as Carmilla surprises her with a spank

“Only speak when I say so.” Carmilla hissed “Do you understand?”

“Ye-yes.” Laura muttered

Carmilla brings down a hand on her ass again, causing a loud slap sound to echo the bedroom. Laura shrieks again with a loud moan tied to it.

“What did I just say?” Carmilla retorted

“Not to-“

 ** _Slap_**.

“You really are a bad girl, aren’t you? Just can’t obey the rules.” Carmilla sighs as she rubs Laura’s quickening red ass

“Why don’t you punish me then?” Laura bites back a moan

“You want to be punish?” Carmilla slaps her ass

“Yes!” Laura moans “I’ve be-been bad.”

**_Slap._ **

Carmilla turns Laura onto her back and spreads her legs wide open for her. She takes a finger and slides it through her damped folds, causing Laura to shiver under her touch. She leans forward to bring her finger to Laura’s lips only to pull it back before she got a chance to taste herself. She stares up at her confused as Carmilla puts her finger in her own mouth, moaning at the taste of Laura.

“Bad girls don’t get to taste.” Carmilla added

Carmilla straightens back up as she takes the dildo in her hand and eases the tip inside Laura’s entrance. Laura starts to moan at the penetration only for her to whimper as Carmilla pulls it back out. Laura digs her heels into the mattress as she tries to control her body from squirming. Carmilla smirks at Laura’s struggle as she teases her entrance again, going a bit further in only to pull out again. Laura whimpers as the metal cuffs hits against the headboard with her clenched fists trying to spring free. Carmilla flicks her clit with the tip before surprising Laura by slamming the dildo deep into her with one thrust. Laura screams in pain that quickly turns into one of the filthiest moan she’s ever produced. Carmilla thrusts her hips slowly into her, letting Laura get used to the feel of the toy inside her. She holds up Laura’s legs as she picks up speed. Laura moans uncontrollably as the toy pumps in and out of her. She’s close to the edge way too soon. She feels her walls beginning to clamp down when Carmilla stops and pulls the toy out.

“Carm, wha-?” Laura whines

“Bad girls don’t get to cum.” Carmilla stated

She flips Laura to lay on her side again. She softly rubs her ass.

“Are you sorry for being a bad girl?” Carmilla asked

Laura is about to answer but chokes back her words. She nods back at her.

“Good. You remember to obey me.” Carmilla lightly pat her ass

“Do you want to cum?”

Laura nods, holding back a whimper.

“Do you deserve to?”

Laura shakes her head.

“Well, I think you do now.” Carmilla insisted

Carmilla lifts Laura’s leg to rest on her forearm as she uses her other arm to reinsert the toy into her. She gets comfortable by hugging her lifted leg with one arm and resting her free hand on Laura’s waist. She starts to thrust slow into her as Laura moans desperately, gripping onto the chains of the cuffs hard enough for her knuckles to turn white. Carmilla picks up speed, sending Laura over the edge quick. Laura moans in pure ecstasy as her orgasm hits her full on, her body being absorbed with pleasure. But Carmilla doesn’t stop there. She continues thrusting her hips into Laura, harder this time. She brings a hand down on Laura’s ass, slapping it hard. Laura screams at the painful pleasure as she is hit with another orgasm. She tries to concentrate on the wonderful feeling of the orgasm but gets distracted by another hard slap on her ass. She winces in pain as Carmilla slams into her harder and faster then ever before. Laura’s moans have a mind of its own, tumbling out of her control. Her body rocking with pleasure after pleasure with no time to come down from the previous one. She looses counts of how many orgasms she has had already when another one hits her. Her pussy no longer feeling the pleasure of the toy but a burning sensation within her walls and her ass numb to the slaps.

“Tardis!” Laura screams out

Carmilla stops instantly. Laura’s breathing is out of control, her body limped against the mattress. Carmilla carefully pulls out the toy, causing Laura to wince at the loss. She quickly climbs off the bed and takes the strap-on off, tossing it aside. She grabs the key off the bed and rushes to uncuff Laura’s hands. She notices her knuckles white and her wrist slightly red from all the tugging and pulling. She unlocks it and gently brings her hands down onto the mattress. She takes the cuffs along with the key and places it on the nightstand. She hovers over Laura, moving the stranded hair that came lose away from her face.

“Are you ok, Laura?” Carmilla asks with strong concern in her voice

Laura whimpers with a slight nod, unable to respond just yet. Carmilla gets up and leaves. Shortly returning with aspirin, a rag and a bottle of water. She sets it down next to the cuffs. She clims onto the bed and lays down on her side so she’s facing Laura. She delicately pulls her into her arms, leaving soft kisses on any patch of skin her lips can reach. She rubs her hands up and down her back to soothe her.

“M-my…bu-butt” Laura mumbles

Carmilla shifts and reaches for the rag and the bottle of water. She douses the rag with the water and gently put the wet rag over Laura’s butt. Laura shivers at the cold touch but eases into the relief of the burning sensation from her ass. Carmilla puts the bottle back on the nightstand and returns to wrapping her arms around Laura.

“Better?” Carmilla asked

“Ye-yes. Thank you.” Laura mumbled

“Get some rest, cupcake. If you need anything, I’ll be right here.” Carmilla kisses into her hair

“…..I love you….” Laura whispers into her chest

“I love you too.” Carmilla whispered back

Laura wants to stay awake and enjoy the comfort of Carmilla’s hold on her but slumber takes over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me ideas for future chapters on my tumblr!  
> Tumblr: natashiyaa


	10. Keep Quiet, Carmilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole gangs go out to dinner.  
> Laura decides to 'play' with Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> letsgetcrazywazy asked:  
>  _Can you write a fic for the shameless smut tropes using this headcanon? : Carmilla, Laura, Laf, Perry, Danny, and Kirsch are all at dinner together and_ _the whole time Laura is teasing Carmilla and she's having a hard time being quiet and concentrating on the conversation. And then finally after she's_ _done teasing, she fingers Carmilla. Love all your fics btw ❤️_

Laura taps her foot impatiently as she hugs herself to stop herself from shivering. A pair of arms appears and puts a jacket on her. She turns and find the arms it belongs to, to be Carmilla.

"Told you to bring a sweater, cupcake." Carmilla sighs

"The weather man said it wasn't going to be cold!" Laura defended

"It's Silas. Weather is abnormal here." Carmilla wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her closer

Laura pouts as she clings closer to Carmilla.

"So where is the rest of the dimwit squad?" Carmilla huffed

"I told them to meet us out front at 6." Laura replied

Carmilla pulls out her phone to check the time. Just then, the rest of the gang arrives.

"Hey, Laura! Sorry we're late." Danny apologizes

"Yeah, my bad. I had a chemical accident." LaFontaine explained

"And I asked Danny and Kirsch to help clean up so we could make it to dinner." Perry added

"That's alright, guys! Let's go inside, I'm starving!" Laura dismissed with a smile

Kirsch steps forward and opens the door for the girls, entering last into the warmth of the restaurant. 

"Welcome to Dina's! How many in your party?" The hostess asked with a smile

"6." Perry replied with a returned smile

"Alright." The hostess collects some menus and shuffles to her feet "I can seat you now. This way!"

Everybody follows the hostess through the restaurant. It wasn't all the quiet but chatter still filled the place. The hostess lead the group to a big round table booth near the back of the restaurant. She sets the menus down at the edge of the table and gestured everybody to the table.

"Your server will be Matthew. He'll be right out to take your orders. Enjoy." The hostess smiled 

Everyone muttered a thank you as they all climbed into the table booth. Satisfied, the hostess turned on her heals and walked away. As everyone gets settle in their seats, Danny passes around the menus to everybody. Laura removes Carmilla's jacket and settles it on her lap as she shifts to sit comfortably against her. Carmilla throws an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer as she looks over the menu. The waiter shows up shortly after.

"How's everybody doing tonight? I'm Matt, I'll be you server tonight. Can I start anyone off with any drinks?" Matt smiled as he pulled out a small notepad and a pen

"Water, please." Perry replied

"I'll have a grape soda, please." Laura smiled

"Ditto." Carmilla chimed in

"Me three!" LaFontaine jumped in

"Beer for me, Matt!" Kirsch answered

"Of course." Danny sighed "I guess I'll have a beer too."

"Alright, then! 2 beers, 3 grape sodas and a water. Coming right up!" Matt scrawled on his notepad and leaves

The gang returns to look over their menus. Laura quickly chooses what she wants to eat and sets her menu down infront of her. She glances at the others who continue to glare at the menus in their hands. She turns to look at Carmilla who appears bored while her eyes dart around the menu. An idea pops into Laura's head suddenly when Carmilla catches her staring.

"See something you like, cutie?" Carmilla raises an eyebrow at her

Laura blushes as she looks away. She doesn't have to glance back to know she's smirking at her. Laura casually drops her left hand into her lap as Carmilla returns her attention to the menu.

"So what are you guys planning to get?" Perry asked

Laura inched her hand close to Carmilla's right thigh while shifting to prop an elbow onto the table and resting her chin on her right palm. 

"I'm just gonna get a burger." Laura answered

Laura's hand reaches Carmilla's thigh and her finger dances lightly on her leather pants. Carmilla glances down and then at Laura with a curious eyebrow. Laura refuses to meet her gaze as her hand trails up to her crotch. 

"I'd like to try their rack of ribs!" Kirsch added

Carmilla stiffens as Laura's hand cups her crotch. 

"I'm gonna have their veggie platter. It looks delicious!" Perry pitched in

"What'll you have, Carm?" Laura turns her head to smile at Carmilla

"I - uh" Carmilla stutters as Laura starts to rub her fingers against her crotch "chilly cheese plate."

"Ooh! I think I'll have that too!" LaFontaine smiled

"I'm probably gonna go with a burger like Laura." Danny says as she continues to look over the menu in frustration

The waiter returns with a tray full of drinks.  Laura stills her movements as he distributes the drinks to everyone.

"Is everyone ready to order yet?" Matt asked

"Are you guys ready?" Danny glances around the group

Everybody nods in agreement and turn their attention toward Matt.

"Yeah, we're ready." Danny answered

Matt puts the tray in between his arm and ribs as he pulls out his notepad and pen.

"I'll have the bacon burger." Danny spoke first

Matt scribbled onto his notepad as he listens carefully.

"I'll have the veggie plate, please." Perry declared

"What kind of dressing would you like that with?" Matt asked without looking up

"Ranch, please." Perry smiled

"Ok." Matt muttered to himself

"I'll have the chilly cheese plate." Carmilla acknowledge

"I'll have the same too!" LaFontaine announced

"Cheese burger for me." Laura added

"And I'll try the rack of ribs!" Kirsch finished

Matt scribbled on his notepad a bit more.

"Alright. So I have a bacon burger with fries, cheese burger with fries, 2 chilly cheese plates, a veggie plate, and a rack of ribs." Matt recited

"That's correct." LaFontaine informed

"Great! I'll take those." Matt offered his hand

Everybody offers him the menus, he collects it into a stack, smiles and turns to leave. Laura starts stroking her fingers again.

"So, is anyone going to the end of the year party next week?" Laura asks

"The one the alchemy club is throwing?" Danny ponders

Laura trails her hand up Carmilla's groin to her waistband. She slowly pops the button off and unzips her pants. Carmilla's hand falls quickly to her lap, grasping at Laura's wrist. Laura stops and waits a bit to turn her attention on her. She sits back and leans into her.

"What's wrong, Carm?" Laura whispers "Want me to stop?"

Laura pulls her hand out of Carmilla's grip and shoves her hand into her underwear before she can object.

"Mhm, you're so wet." Laura teases as she leans back into her seat

Carmilla glances around as everyone is engulfed into conversation. She takes a peek at her lap and the sight of Laura's hand down her pants infront of her friends only makes her more aroused. She reaches for her sweater that rests on Laura's lap and settles it on her own to hide what Laura is really doing with her hand underneath the table.

"Carmilla?" Perry asked

"What?" Carmilla jumps

"Are you gonna go?" 

"Go-o wh-ere?" Carmilla stuttered as Laura's fingers slide in between her folds

"To the party." Danny informed "Aren't you even listening, Fanirilla?"

Carmilla huffs as she glares at Danny.

"Of course she's going!" Laura added "She'll be my date."

"A-as long as there's beer." Carmilla muttered

"Dude! It's the alchemy club. They don't party unless there's beer!" Kirsch mentioned

"I wonder if they'll let me make my special LaF juice!" LaFontaine exclaimed

Laura's fingers find Carmilla's throbbing clit and begins to create small circles. A small moan accidentally slips out of her, causing all the attention to fall on her. 

"Al-alchemy nerds- would let you?" Carmilla coughed to cover up another moan from slipping out

"Maybe. I did helped them with that experiment with frogs that one time." LaFontaine recalled

Carmilla bites her lip as Laura's fingers slides through her fold then returns to creating small circles on her clit.

"Sweetie, how is it an experiment when you gave the frogs wings?" Perry questioned

"To see if frogs can adapt to flying!" LaFontaine informed "Besides, we needed a test subject."

"What the alchemy club needs a potion for wings is just asking for trouble." Danny added as she takes a sip of her beer

Laura takes a sip of her grape soda as her fingers dip further into Carmilla's folds, teasing her entrance with the tip of her fingers. Carmilla unintentionally whimpers.

"Dead girl. What is with you?" Danny snarled

Carmilla glares at Danny and is about to say something harsh in return when Laura speaks up before her.

"Cramps!" Laura announced "Carm, has cramps. There much worst when you're, you know."

Carmilla turns her glare toward Laura, confusion and a loss for words written on her face. Laura returns her stare with a slight smirk and a raised eyebrow. Carmilla clears her throat as Laura slowly eases her fingertips into her entrance.

"Yeah. Cramps." Carmilla coughed

Danny drops the issue and returns to ask LaFontaine the merits of the experiment they conducted on frogs. Carmilla props an elbow on the table, resting her chin on her palm while using her fingers to obstruct the view of her mouth. Laura continues to push her fingers in further into her until she was two knuckles deeps. 

"Laura..." Carmilla struggles to whisper "...please."

Laura puts on a smile as she starts thrusting her fingers, building the momentum of going faster and harder every few thrusts. Laura maintains her participation in the conversation with the others to not raise suspicions. She and Danny get into a small debate over a liability form for admissions that should reduce the tuition fees. Just then, Matt appears at the edge of the booth with a tray full of food. All attention turns to him except Laura. Laura leans into Carmilla as she curls her fingers, hitting the sensitive spot that makes Carmilla scream.

"Cum for me, baby." Laura whispered as she plants a soft kiss to her earlobe

Carmilla looses it, pleasure pouring out of her as she desperately hold back the urge to thrust her hips hard against Laura's fingers to ride out her orgasm longer. Instead, she whimpers when she comes down from her high with her body shivering in tow. Matt's voice calling out her dish catches her attention.

"Who had the chilly cheese plates?" Matt called out

"Me and her." LaFontaine pointed a thumb towards Carmilla

He sets the chilly cheese plates down infront of LaFontaine and Carmilla. Carmilla grabs her grape soda and takes a sip as she calms herself from her orgasm.

"Lastly, the rack of ribs for the big man." Matt places the plate infront of Kirsch

"Thanks, bro!" Kirsch addressed

Laura slowly retrieves her fingers out of Carmilla, having her to choke back a whimper at the feel of loss. Laura places her hands on her lap as she sits in silence.

"No problem. Anything else I can get you guys?" Matt asked with the tray held with both hands behind his back

"No, I think we're good. Thank you." Perry responded with a smile

"Alright, let me know if you need anything else. Enjoy your meal, everybody." Matt turns and leaves

Everybody starts to dig into their food, except for Carmilla and Laura. Carmilla shifts in her seat as she turns to glance at Laura. Laura locks eyes with her as she brings her fingers to her lips and inserts them, sucking and licking up Carmilla's juices off of her fingers.

"Delicious." Laura admitted smugly

"Yours is delicious, Laura?" Perry asks without looking up

"Yes. Very." Laura licks her lips as she turns her attention to her food

Carmilla huffs as she slumps in her seat to fix her pants. She then leans close to Laura's ear.

"I'm so getting you back for that." Carmilla whispered with a slight bite to it

"Looking forward to it." Laura chuckled


	11. Fist Bumping In A Different Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura 'fist bump' for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt:  
>  _If you're not against it how about Carmilla and Laura fisting each other? Like, they're both on their sides basically 69-ing. They work_ _towards fisting from one finger each. When ready they lift their heads, lock eyes, and fist together._
> 
> This is the first time I wrote a fic on fisting. Apologies if it is too short and badly written.

Carmilla and Laura walk hand in hand as they return to the house from dinner. Laura is still heated at her very core from Carmilla’s outfit for the night, which consists tight leather pants and a strapless blouse that pushes her breasts together, giving Laura a really nice view all throughout dinner. To make matters worst, Carmilla catches on quick and flaunts her ass at Laura whenever she gets the chance to. As they walk into room, the door isn’t completely closed when Laura grabs Carmilla and pushes her against the nearest wall, crashing lips with her. Carmilla is startled at first but chuckles into the heated kiss. She breaks it to get a good look at her.

“Well, well. Someo-“ Carmilla smirked

“Shut up.” Laura interrupts her with another rough kiss

Carmilla laughs some more as she pulls Laura by the hips closer to her. Somewhere along the heated kiss, Laura mumbled the demand _bed,_ which started the slow, stumbling walk to the bedroom as they strip of each other’s clothes. Shoes and random article of clothing is dropped along the way, while maintaining their fiery kiss. By the time they manage to stumble into the bedroom, they are completely rid of any hindering clothing. Carmilla picks Laura up by gripping her thighs, settling her on her stomach as she walks toward the bed. Laura is in a fit of giggles as Carmilla trails messy kisses all over any patch of skin she can reach. Once at the edge of the bed, Carmilla slowly climbs onto it, crawling further up the mattress with Laura in her hold and gently eases her down. Laura reaches up and kisses her, distracting her as she flips them. Laura pulls back to hover over her, observing how Carmilla’s hair is a mess and her lips bruised from her kisses. Laura takes a moment to collect her breathing, while Carmilla reaches up and tucks a loose lock of Laura’s hair behind her ear. Laura grabs her wrist, kisses her hand gently and puts it down. She spins her body around to settle her pussy on Carmilla’s face. She then lowers herself forward, flipping all her hair over her shoulder before planting her face into Carmilla’s pussy. Carmilla moans when Laura’s tongue makes contact with her clit. Carmilla grips onto Laura’s hips as she shifts them onto their sides. She spreads Laura’s ass cheeks and lightly licked her anal hole.

“Ah!” Laura shrieks “That tickles.”

Carmilla tongues at her anal hole while working in her pinky finger slowly. Laura moans at the interesting new sensation. Laura repeats Carmilla’s movements by spreading her ass cheeks and start licking at her anal hole as well. Carmilla jolts in surprise as she continues to work her pinky finger in Laura’s anal hole. Laura does her best to mirror every one of Carmilla’s moves, so she could feel the same amazing sensation she was giving her. Laura took her time to work her pinky into Carmilla’s anal hole as Carmilla moves up to her ring finger, stretching Laura’s hole further. The room echoes with both their moans as they continue to moisten their fingers into each other’s anal hole.

By the time Carmilla manages to fit three fingers simultaneously into Laura’s anal hole, Laura is only on working with her ring finger when Carmilla props herself up to watch Laura.

“Laura, don’t be afraid to use force. I’m very tolerant to pain.” Carmilla added

“Are you sure?” Laura mumbled

“Mhm, yes.” Carmilla moaned

Laura pulls back to see Carmilla watching her. She props herself up to keep her eye contact with Carmilla as she pushes in three fingers at a time. Carmilla winces in pain then moans into pure pleasure.

“Fuck.” Carmilla groaned

“Is that ok?” Laura asked

“Yes, fuck baby. Can you do your whole fist?”

“I-I’ll tr-try.” Laura stuttered “H-how do..”

“Just follow my lead, cupcake.”

Carmilla slowly added her fourth finger, stretching Laura’s anal hole a bit further. Laura bit back at the slight wince of pain as she mirrors Carmilla. Carmilla then curls her fingers inside Laura into a fist, holding it down with her thumb.

“Fuck, Carm! That felt-“ Laura moaned

Laura did the same to her hand, resulting in Carmilla just screaming Laura’s name.

“Baby, look at me.” Carmilla ordered through a grunted voice

Laura locks eyes with Carmilla as she started slowly pumping her fist in her anal hole. Laura tried her best to follow her in tow, as the slight pain of her anal hole stretching causes more and more heat to build up in her center. Laura and Carmilla’s moans are broken with a mixture of each others names. Suddenly, Laura is hit with a surprise orgasm, catching her off guard as she stills her hand inside Carmilla as a different kind of pleasure floods her. Carmilla follows her along with her own orgasm, unaware that Laura clenched her fist as she came undone. Laura shutters as her orgasm subsides. She slowly pulls out her hand from Carmilla’s anal hole while Carmilla took her time by repeating her process in reverse starting by pulling her thumb back. As she pulls out her last finger, she softly kisses Laura’s anal hole shifts around to crawl up into Laura’s arms, nuzzling her face in the crook of her neck as Laura remains still.

“Wow.” Laura said through rugged breaths

Carmilla hums against Laura’s skin, talking in her warmth and scent.

“Well, my ass is gonna be sore for the next month.” Laura acknowledge

Carmilla chuckles against Laura, causing her to laugh along as the sex takes its toll on them both, causing them to fall asleep shortly after.


	12. Becoming A Screaming Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt:  
>  _If g!p is straight no could you at least write this as strapon? Laura finishes up the anal prep she's spent the last few days doing by removing_ _a decently sized buttplug and applying lube. She tells Carm to fuck her ass until she screams. w/dirtytalk_  
>  _Bonus: If you do write it as g!pCarmilla could you have her find the strapon that Laura has completely forgotten she owns and Carm asks her_ _if she wants to return the favor. She does. Carm makes a mess on the sheets. If no g!p then they just swap._  
>  _PS: I didn't specify but Carmilla totally didn't prep for anal so Laura is going to need lube and to ease the strapon into Carm's ass. But once_ _it's in all the way Carm should totally ask Laura to fuck her until she's a screaming mess too._

Carmilla is on her knees at the foot of the bed, hunched over as she tries to look for something. She ends up pulling out a sleek black box and immediately became aware of its contents. She blows the dust that coats the top before opening it up. She chuckles as she looks through the box.

“What are you doing?” Laura asked as she entered the bedroom

“Look what I found.” Carmilla smirks as she holds up the strap-on

“Oh god. I forgot I even have that.” Laura blushes

“Figures.” Carmilla drops it back into the box and gets up to walk toward Laura “You have something better.”

“Mhm, that I do.” Laura mumbles

Carmilla grips Laura’s hips to pull her closer as she leans in to kiss her. Laura wraps her arms around her neck as she presses her body closer to her. That is when she starts to feel the bulge in Carmilla’s pants.

“Mhm,” Laura breaks the kiss “Already hard?”

“You always make me hard.” Carmilla leans down to kiss her neck

“Especially if I want you to fuck me in the ass?” Laura muttered

Carmilla only hums her answer as she continues to litter Laura’s neck with kisses. Laura sighs as the kisses increase in quantity. Laura drops a hand down and grabs Carmilla’s bulge, earning her a slight moan. She rubs her hand up and down the crotch of her leather pants.

“Let me help you with that.” Laura smiles

Laura unbuttons Carmilla’s leather pants and unzips it. She gets on her knees as she pulls her pants and underwear down along with her. The enlarged cock pops out once it is out of its hold. Laura grips it firmly and lightly stroke it as she glances up at Carmilla. Without breaking eye contact, Laura inserts the cock into her mouth. Carmilla throws her head back at the feel of Laura’s mouth on her throbbing cock. She threads her hands into Laura’s hair to guide her further in. Laura's head bounces back and forth, causing Carmilla to moan more vocally. Laura’s mouth makes a slippery pop when she pulls back. She strokes it as she licks the tip with her tongue.

“Get up.” Carmilla demanded

Laura did as she was told, still stroking her cock as she stands up. Carmilla lunges to her for a hungry kiss as she shifts around her toward the bed. She breaks the kiss to turn Laura around and shove her onto the bed, having to fall on her front in a fit of giggles as Carmilla tries to make quick work of removing the hindering clothes that pool around her ankles.

“Get on all fours.” Carmilla commanded

Before Laura could obey, Carmilla drags her by the legs closer to the edge of the bed. Laura then shifted to prop herself up on her forearms and plants her knees firmly on the bed. Once settled, she feels Carmilla slightly tugging and pulling on the butt plug inside her.

“Ready for this to come out?” Carmilla asked

“Mhm, yes. Please.” Laura begged

Carmilla took her time to remove the butt plug out of Laura. Laura’s breathing started to pick up at the anticipation of the removal of the toy and what is to come next. A soft moan escapes Laura as the butt plug finally pops out of her. Carmilla then grabs hold of her cock and lightly taps it against Laura’s bare ass. She uses the tip to tease Laura’s enlarged anal hole, causing it to pulse at the contact. Carmilla inserts the tip of her cock into Laura’s anal hole slowly.

“Oh, fuck baby.” Laura moaned

“Are you ok?” Carmilla stilled her movements

“Ye-yes. Please, go further in.” Laura stuttered

Carmilla slowly eases her cock into Laura, causing Laura to moan more each time Carmilla got further in. Once Carmilla’s cock was all the way in, she begins to pulls back slowly then back in again, to develop a rhythm.

“You like it when I fuck you, baby?” Carmilla added

Carmilla lifted Laura’s shirt a bit to expose her back more. She places a hand on her lower back and the other on her bare ass.

“I do.” Laura moaned

Carmilla rubbed her bare ass where hand is placed.

“You like how I bury my thick hard wet cock deep inside you?”

“Ye-yes.”

Carmilla brought her hand down hard against Laura’s bare ass.

“Ah! Fuck!” Laura yelped

“You’re so tight, baby.” Carmilla thrust hard against Laura

Laura whimpered in response as Carmilla rubbed her ass again.

“My cock feels so good deep in your ass.” Carmilla thrust a bit faster

“Carm…please…” Laura muttered

“Hm?” Carmilla stilled her movements

“Harder, baby. Please fuck me hard.” Laura stuttered

“How hard do you want me to fuck you?” Carmilla asked

Laura whimpered as she moves her hips against Carmilla, trying to fuck herself on Carmilla’s cock. Carmilla slapped her ass.

“No moving. How hard, Laura? Tell me.” Carmilla slapped her ass again

“Fuck!” Laura shrieked

Carmilla rubbed Laura’s ass that is quickly becoming red.

“Please, Carm….Fuck me hard until I’m screaming.” Laura grunted

“Good girl.” Carmilla whispered

Carmilla moved her hands to Laura’s hips for a better grip. She started thrusting, picking up the speed. Laura reached out for the nearest pillow and clutches it to her chest. As Carmilla picks up the speed, Laura lowers a hand underneath herself to her clit and started rubbing. Carmilla thrust deeper into Laura, her balls slapping against Laura’s pussy entrance, making a loud wet slapping sound. The sound only makes Laura teetered to the edge further. She rubs her clit just the right way and falls over before she knows it. As she comes undone, her anal hole squeezes around Carmilla’s cock, causing the pressure to send Carmilla over the edge, spilling her thick cum into Laura’s ass.

“Fuck! Carm! Your cum feels so war-“ Laura tried to speak when another intense orgasm hits her full force, causing her to scream in pure ecstasy.

Laura slumps forward as she looses her strength to keep herself up. Carmilla slows her movements as she rubs Laura’s sore ass.

“You ok, cupcake?” Carmilla asked

Laura whimpered in response as she tries to regain her breathing. Carmilla slowly pulled out, causing Laura to slightly wince in pain at the loss of penetration. Cum slowly drips out of Laura’s anal hole. Laura flips over onto her back as her limped arms fall to the side. Carmilla’s hands slide against Laura’s legs until it reaches her thighs and spreads her legs open wide. She leans down and licks up the wet juices that is dripping out of Laura’s pussy. Laura moans at the contact as Carmilla’s tongue slides through her folds, causing heat to start to build again in her center. Carmilla pulls back and crawls up to Laura’s eye level, smiling down at the mess that is Laura Hollis.

“Carm…that was…amazing.” Laura’s breath is heavy

Carmilla leans down and kisses Laura, pushing her tongue inside causing Laura to moan. Carmilla nibbles on her bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth gently as she pulls back.

“Want to repay me, cutie?” Carmilla whispered

“How?” Laura mumbled

Carmilla climbed off of Laura and bent down next to the bed. Laura sat up by propping herself up on her elbows. She watches Carmilla pop back up in view in wonder. A smile creeps on her mouth as Carmilla holds up the strap-on with a finger.

“You want me to fuck you in the ass?” Laura asked

“If you think you can.” Carmilla smirked

Laura sat up fully and pulled Carmilla closer, kissing the bare skin above her limp, wet cock. Carmilla takes the initiative to remove her shirt and bra. Laura leans over the edge of the bed towards the box, pulling out a bottle of lube.

“You’re gonna need this.” Laura teased while holding up the bottle

Carmilla leans forward and crashes lips with Laura, guiding her back onto the bed. She places the strap-on to the side as she picks up Laura by the thighs and carry her further up the bed, without breaking the kiss. Laura wraps her arms around Carmilla’s neck as she deepens the kiss, pushing her tongue inside Carmilla’s mouth, licking and tasting herself on her tongue. Laura flips them, pinning Carmilla’s arms above her head.

“Your turn to be on all fours.” Laura smirked

Laura grabs the strap-on and quickly scrambles off of the bed. She makes quick work into climbing into it as Carmilla flips onto her stomach, leaning on her knees and forearms. Laura fastens the last of the harness of the strap-on then reaches for the bottle of lube. She opens it and squirts a bit onto her hand, then thoroughly coats the dildo. Laura crawls back onto the bed, planting her knees firmly behind Carmilla. She takes hold of the dildo and slowly eases her way into Carmilla’s anal hole. Carmilla winces at the slight painful penetration.

“Baby, go slow.” Carmilla groaned

“Let me know if it hurts, ok?” Laura reassured

Carmilla hums a response as she feels her cock getting hard again. Laura takes her time easing herself in and the further the dildo went into Carmilla, the harder she got. Once the dildo was all the way in, Laura begin to pull out slowly before pushing forward, letting Carmilla get use to the size of the toy. Carmilla starts to moan as Laura slowly gains speed. Carmilla reaches down below her with a hand to her erect cock and began thrusting a closed hand around it. Laura picked up the speed of thrusting herself into Carmilla. Every few thrusts, Laura would push in a bit harder, causing Carmilla to shriek in surprise. Carmilla pumps her hand around her cock faster as Laura thrusts into Carmilla harder with a bit more speed each time. It doesn't take long for Carmilla to become a complete incoherent mess, screaming Laura's name between rugged breaths. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum again..” Carmilla moaned

Laura brought a hand down on Carmilla’s ass as she grunted while she continued to thrust into Carmilla.

“Cum for me.” Laura demanded with another slap to her ass

The painful surge causes Carmilla to tumble over the edge, a second wave of thick creamy cum squirting out of her cock, leaving a trail all over the bed sheets. Laura slows her movements but continues to thrust the dildo into Carmilla. Laura pulls the toy out of Carmilla completely as Carmilla falls to her side in exhaustion.

“Ugh, Carm! You got cum all over the bed sheets!” Laura gestured to the mess

“So?” Carmilla huffs as she shifts onto her back

“What am I gonna do with you.” Laura laughs as she shakes her head

“C’mere.” Carmilla opened her arms

“Just a sec.” Laura moves to climb off the bed

She undo the straps on the harness and lets the toy drop all together on the floor. She climbs back onto the bed, crawling up to Carmilla. She lays on her side as she nuzzles up against her. Carmilla wraps her arms around her tightly, bringing her closer as she lays a soft kiss into her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the smutty prompts, guys!  
> I have a ton of writing to do, but more smut is sure to come!  
> So stay tune! :D


	13. Alpha & Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt:   
>  _Since you like anon's g!p prompt how about some alpha!Carmilla and omega!Laura smut? Here's a twist though, Carmilla is a bizarre,_   
>  _cat-like alpha. Laura gets her heat in class and lets her obnoxious roommate, Carmilla, fuck her in a school restroom._   
>  _Also, if you’re down with it, I would like it if you wrote it so there’s no way Laura walks out of the restroom anything but pregnant_   
>  _because I may have a slight g!p impregnation kink._
> 
>  
> 
> I'd like to point out that I never heard of a/o/b fics when I was sent this prompt. So apologies if it is not accurate or whatever.

Laura clenches a fist against her crotch as she tries to focus on what her professor is babbling about. It is her final class of the day and the last few minutes couldn't go by any faster. She grabs her bag from the floor, setting it on her desk and pulling out her phone. Keeping an eye on the professor as she uses her backpack to obscure her phone.

_Laura (3:02 Pm): I’m in heat._

_Carmilla (3:04 Pm): Congratulations, Omega. Maybe now you’ll finally get laid. If you’re lucky that is._

_Laura (3:05 Pm): But I don’t know any Alphas that can help! Only Danny and you._

_Carmilla (3:06 Pm): So? Go ask beanstalk_

_Laura (3:06 Pm): Danny is a friend! I don’t want to do it with her. It’ll make things awkward._

_Carmilla (3:07 Pm): Which leads to me then, huh? ;)_

_Laura (3:08 Pm): I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t an emergency!_

_Carmilla (3:08 Pm): I don’t know, kind of busy right now._

_Laura (3:09 Pm): Too busy to fuck me senseless in the school bathroom?!?!_

_Carmilla (3:10 Pm): Well, if you put it that way…_

_Laura (3:11 Pm): So will you help me?????_

_Carmilla (3:11 Pm): Sure, why not. When & where._

_Laura (3:12 Pm): You know the girls bathroom that nobody uses because a poltergeist hangs around there to creep on girls?_

_Carmilla (3:13 Pm): Yeah?_

_Laura (3:13 Pm): Meet me there in 10 minutes._

_Carmilla (3:14 Pm): Don’t keep a girl waiting, now. ;)_

Laura puts her phone away and returns her attention to the front of the class. She fidgets in her seat as the heat slowly eats away at her. She stares at the clock above the professor’s head, watching the minutes go by painstakingly slow. Eventually the bell rings, signaling the class dismissal. Laura gathers her things and bolts out of the classroom before the bell could even finish ringing. She quickens her steps to the southwest girl’s restroom, hidden away by the science labs. As she reaches the door, she scans the area for any sign of anybody near by as she enters, quickly shutting the door behind her. A voice from behind startles her.

“Took you long enough.”

Laura turns around to see Carmilla leaning against the sink with her arms crossed. Laura dumps her bag onto the floor as she marches toward her. She grabs a fistful of Carmilla’s red and black flannel with both hands to pull her closer.

“Shut up and fuck me.” Laura surges forward to kiss her

Carmilla is taken by surprise at Laura’s dominance. She pushes Laura by the shoulder, breaking the kiss.

“What’s wrong?” Laura immediately ponders

“Nothing. But I am the alpha here so” Carmilla grabbed Laura and spun her around, pinning her against the sink “I’ll play dominant.”

Carmilla continues the kiss, roughly as she presses her body against Laura’s. Laura whimpers as she feels the bulge in Carmilla’s pants pressing into her waist. She snakes a hand down to it, rubbing her palm against it. Carmilla moans as she pushes her tongue inside Laura’s mouth, tasting hot chocolate and cookies. Laura slightly moans as Carmilla takes her bottom lip between her teeth, gently pulling it. Laura squeezes Carmilla’s bulge before moving her hands to her waistband to make quick work of her tight leather pants. As she gets the button and zipper undone, she pulls on the waistband of her leather pants along with her underwear down, letting it pool around her ankles. As soon as Carmilla’s cock springs free from her underwear, Laura takes hold of it and begins to stroke it.

Carmilla does wonders in Laura’s mouth with her tongue, causing her head to spin. Carmilla breaks the kiss to focus on dispossing of Laura’s pants. Laura continues stroking Carmilla’s cock while groping one of her breast and littering her neck with messy kisses. Carmilla fumbles with Laura’s belt and jeans before she finally manages to pull it down. Laura balances herself with a hand on Carmilla’s shoulder as she stumbles to remove her pants and underwear from her ankles, all the while as Carmilla traces kisses up and down Laura’s pulse point. Once free from both ankles, it falls to the floor as Carmilla picks her up, settling her on the edge of the sink. Laura wraps her arms around Carmilla’s neck, holding on for support before dropping a hand to grip the edge of the porcelain sink. Carmilla inches closer, with her cock in one hand and the other on Laura’s waist to balance her. She takes the tip and lightly brushes it against Laura’s clit, causing her to shiver out a desperate moan.

“Carm, please.” Laura begged

Carmilla doesn’t tease as she slowly eases her way into Laura’s entrance. Laura’s moan echoes the empty bathroom as Carmilla gives Laura the time to get use to the size of her cock inside her. Carmilla pulls herself in and out of Laura slowly while nuzzling her face against Laura’s neck, planting kisses on any patch of skin she can reach. Laura’s grip on the sink tightens as she threads her other hand into Carmilla’s hair.

“You ok, Cupcake?” Carmilla mumbled

“Ye-yes!” Laura moaned in response

Carmilla takes a moment to build up a momentum, slowly picking up speed over time. The slowness of Carmilla’s thrusting causes Laura to nearly break into pieces.

“Fuck, Carm fuck me harder. Don’t hold back.” Laura groaned

With that, Carmilla picked up her speed, going faster than normal. Laura moans as Carmilla’s cock slides in and out of her pussy at a faster rate, every few thrust hitting her sensitive spot deep in her core. Before she can prepare herself, she is hit with a orgasm, sending her over the edge in pure pleasure of ecstasy. Carmilla doesn’t stop. She picks up the pace, pushing into her harder. Laura uncontrollably bites Carmilla’s shoulder as her cock hits her sensitive spot more times than before. Laura feels Carmilla’s cock tightening inside her followed by feel of thick, sticky cream flooding against her pussy walls. Laura tumbles over the edge again at the very thought of Carmilla’s cum inside her.

“Oh god, your cum Carm…” Laura moaned

“What about it” Carmilla grunted

“It – it feels so good inside me…”

“You like that? My thick, warm cum filling your tight little pussy?”

“Y-yyyes! Oh god, cum inside me again. Please…” Laura cried out

Carmilla doesn’t let up her speed, she continues to send Laura over the edge a few more times, resulting herself to cum inside Laura two more times before Carmilla stops her movements all together. She falls against Laura, face nuzzle in the crook of her neck as she tries to control her rapid breathing. Laura tries to catch her breath as well, voice hoarse from all her moaning and screaming. She's almost certain she can feel Carmilla purring against rapid pulse point. She bites her lip as Carmilla slowly started thrusting inside her at a very slow rate. She grabs the side of Carmilla's head and pushes on her shoulder only to bring her in for a tender kiss . Carmilla shifts to rest her forehead against Laura’s.

“Fuck, Laura. You drained me.” Carmilla groaned

“Mhm, it was nice though wasn’t it?” Laura smiled

Carmilla shifts closer to peck her on the lips.

“Yeah. It was.” Carmilla returned the smile

Carmilla pulls back a little to look at her cock still buried balls deep into Laura. They both watch as Carmilla slowly pulls her cock out, causing Laura to whimper along the way. Carmilla’s cock is limp against her hand, covered in her and Laura’s cum as she pulls the tip from Laura’s entrance, creating a thick string of cum to remain connecting them, follow by some cum pooling out of Laura’s entrance.

“Probably should of used protection.” Carmila acknowledge

Carmilla collects some of the cum spilling out of Laura and brings it to Laura’s lips. Laura grips Carmilla’s wrist as she takes her fingers into her mouth, never breaking eye contact with her as she swirls her tongue around her fingers, sucking and licking up every bit of their mixed cum. Once satisfied, she pulls her fingers out and licks her lips.

“What fun would that be?” Laura leers

Carmilla leans forward and kisses her, tasting the slight bitter sweetness of her and Laura’s cum on her lips. She pulls back to move the loose hair obsecuring Laura’s face. They stay like that for a moment before actually parting.

Carmilla bends down to pull her pants back up, securing it in place before helping Laura off the sink. Carmilla walks over to retrieve Laura’s fallen backpack as Laura redresses herself and fixes her hair in the mirror. She turns to Carmilla handing her, her backpack.

“I’ll see you back at the dorm?” Carmilla whispered

Laura nods with a smile. Carmilla gives her a quick peck on the lips before turning and exiting the bathroom. Laura turns to the mirror to finish fixing her hair with a smile plastered on her face.

YOU’RE GONNA GET PREGNANT gets scrawled onto the mirror right in front of her.

“Shut it, you creepy poltergeist.” Laura huffed


	14. I Came On Your Face But You Came On My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt #1:  
>  _Cute, innocent-looking, human Laura is a pornstar for the supernatural. Carmilla is a supernatural being and the_ _stuntcock/sometimes-actor she’s almost always paired with. Carmilla learns this is Laura's last film before shooting starts-- (1) so_ _she does everything that Laura really likes (spanking, hair pulling, rubbing her clit, and occasionally pulling out to thrust into_ _her ass a few times) to giver her the best series of orgasms she’s gotten in her time as a pornstar. (2) The film ends with_ _Laura on her knees getting a facial from Carmilla. After, Carmilla brings Laura a damp rag to clean up her face and asks_ _Laura out because this was her last film too. She also, maybe, has a giant crush on Laura. (End)_
> 
> Anon Prompt #2:  
>  _I'd like to add something to anon's pornstar prompt. Could you have Laura gently massaging Carmilla's balls during the facial scene like_ _she's urging them to shoot every last drop onto her face?_

Carmilla walks inside 1698 Walt st., the set of LM Entertainment for the day, holding a cup of coffee as she stares at an open news article on her phone when she is confronted with the director, LaFontaine.

“Carmilla, there you are. I hate to be the one to break the news but today’s shoot is Laura’s last.” LaFontaine informed

“What!?” Carmilla quickly glanced up

“I know, I know. It’s a real bummer.” LaFontaine scratched their head

“Who’s co-staring with her?” Carmilla asks

“That’s the best part. It’s Danny.”

“How is that the best part?”

“I’m the director! So I get to choose who goes on and who doesn’t. I’m putting you with her instead of Danny.”

“You serious?”

“Yes. I’ve already informed the cast and crew.”

“Oh, man. How can I repay you?”

“How about you finally ask her out, crushes – on – humans.”

“Shush!” Carmilla hushed as she glances around

“Seriously? Everybody here except Laura herself knows you have a huge crush on her.” LaFontaine crosses their arms with a smile

“Everybody knows?!”

“You’re a supernatural being who wishes to co-star with one specific human whenever she’s up to act over anyone else we have. Assumptions spreads around pretty quickly.”

“Quicker than gonorrhea apparently.” Carmilla takes a sip of her coffee

“Not when I’m in charge!” LaFontaine defended with a chuckle “Now go on to wardrobe, it’s in the den. I’ll be there soon to go over the script with you.” LaFontaine turns and leaves

Carmilla takes a minute to collect her thoughts. She saunters toward the den, rounding a corner when she hears her name.

“Hey, Carm.”

Carmilla stops in her tracks and glances in the direction of the voice to see Laura standing near by with one of the producers, smiling at her. (Carmilla ignores the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of Laura stopping mid-conversation to say hello to her).

“Hey, Laura.” Carmilla smiled

Laura returns her attention to the producer as Carmilla proceeds to head over to wardrobe, unaware that Laura looks back to watch her leave. As Carmilla enters the den, she lets out the breathe she didn’t know she was holding in when Betty walks up to her.

“Carmilla, my dear. I’m sure LaFontaine has filled you in?” Betty guided Carmilla to a seat

“Just that it’s Laura’s last shoot and I’m co-starring with her?” Carmilla informed

“Yes, that is correct. The role today is very simple. Tutor/Teacher and student.” Betty added

Just then, LaFontaine enters the den and walks over to sit next to Carmilla.

“Alright. Betty, make Carmilla appear as a teacher.” LaFontaine instructed “She’ll be the lead for this one. Laura will be playing the student you’ll be tutoring.”

Betty gets to work with Carmilla’s hair right away.

“For this skit, you’ll have to take the Penis Pill.” LaFontaine informed “Majority of the scenes will be in the living room where you’ll be tutoring Laura. Laura’s character has the hots for you and it sort of switches to teacher punishes student. Then just go from them.”

“You want me to free-form after we get into play?” Carmilla asked

“Yes.” LaFontaine snucked a wink at her when Betty was looking the other way

“Here’s the script.” LaFontaine hands Carmilla a stapled copy “When you’re ready, be in the living room. We start shooting in an hour.”

“Gotcha.” Carmilla scanned over the script

LaFontaine turns to leave but stops in their tracks to glance back at Carmilla.

“Do not forget to go through the cleaning process.” LaFontaine reminded

“I know the procedure.” Carmilla replied

LaFontaine leaves without another word. Betty continues to fix Carmilla up in silence as she reads over the script several times.

/

**Ding Dong**

Laura opens the front door and is greeted with a well-dressed Carmilla in skinny jeans, a tucked in button up shirt, stopping right above her breasts and a navy blue blazer with a book bag hanging on one shoulder. The sight of Laura immediately causes Carmilla’s enchanted cock to twitch in her tight pants. Laura, innocent as she may look, is wearing a outfit that makes her look not so innocent. She is wearing a short, black and red plaid skirt with an untucked short sleeve white shirt underneath a small black vest and a loose fitting tie draped around her neck.

“Hi, Ms. Parker!” Laura greeted with a smile

“Kelly.” Carmilla smiled back

Laura moved out of the way to let Carmilla enter the house before closing the door behind her.

“Thank you so much for stopping by to help me.” Laura acknowledge as she lead them into the living room

“Pleasure is all mine, Kelly.” Carmilla replied

The living room is spacious and comfy from the looks of it, consisting of a long white couch and a fireplace adjacent to it. Laura saunters over and sits on the couch, her legs tucked together with her hands folded on her lap. Carmilla follows her, disposing of her book bag on the couch as she sits next to Laura.

“So, where’s your term paper?” Carmilla asked

“Oh, right!” Laura turned the other way and grabbed a packet of stabled papers then handed it to Carmilla

“Alright. So you’re having problems with literary themes?” Carmilla scans the paper

“Mhm.” Laura inadvertently scooches closer to Carmilla

“What is your theme?”

“I was thinking maybe love and lust for my theme?” Laura blushes as she looks away

“Love and lust? And how do you suppose that can work with your paper?” Carmilla’s breathing falters as she takes notice of how close Laura is

“Well.” Laura turns her attention back on her “Love and lust intermixes. Two people can lust for each other, only to fall in love later. And vice versa.”

Silence falls upon them. Laura bites her lip as her eyes shift to Carmilla’s groin, heat pulling inside her at the sight of the bulge in her pants.

“Tell me something, Ms. Parker.” Laura questions

“Yes?”

“Do you believe in love after lust?” Laura takes a finger and lightly drag it up Carmilla’s thigh, taking note of how her body stiffens and her groin slightly twitching.

“I don’t see why not.” Carmilla clears her throat “If two people have great chemistry in the throws of passion, why can’t love follow in suit.”

“Hmm.” Laura continues to drag her finger over the denim before resting her hand on Carmilla’s thigh

“Kelly?” Carmilla acknowledges Laura’s movement shift

“Can I ask you something?” Laura stills her hand, cupping her thigh

“Ye-yes?” Carmilla stuttered

Laura slowly stroked Carmilla’s thigh while never breaking eye contact with her.

“Do you lust for me?” Laura nearly whispers as her pinky reaches out and softly touches the bulge

“Excuse me?” Carmilla mumble

Laura chuckled. She glance down and moved her hand entirely onto Carmilla’s bulge, causing her breath to hitch.

“Because I’ve been lusting for you.” Laura gently stroke Carmilla’s cock

“Kelly, this is highly inappropriate.” Carmilla grabbed her wrist to stop her

“You don’t find me attractive, Ms. Parker?” Laura’s voice cracks

“That’s not it... I-I could get fired. Even go to jail.” Carmilla nervously admitted

“I won’t tell anyone.” Laura leans up towards her neck “I promise I won’t.”

Laura softly plants a kiss onto Carmilla’s neck, causing Carmilla’s breathing to hitch even further. Carmilla pushes Laura away, causing her to look at her in surprise and in slight embarrassment. Carmilla grabbed Laura and hoisted her over her lap, grabbing both her hands to hold behind her back. With her free hand, she lifts up Laura’s shirt and pulls down her underwear, exposing her bare ass to her.

“Ms. Parker?” Laura stuttered

“You’ve been a bad girl. Looks like I have to punish you.” Carmilla’s voice was stern as she brought a hand down onto Laura’s ass

“Ah, fuck!” Laura cried out

“How long have you had the hots for me, hm?” Carmilla asked

“A long time, Ms. Parker.” Laura groaned underneath her hold

Carmilla brings her hand down again, creating a loud slapping noise to echo the empty living room.

“I bet you didn’t even need help with your paper. You just wanted me here so I can fuck you, is that it?”

“N-no.” Laura moaned

Another slap.

“FUCK!”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I-I”

Another slap.

“Please, Ms. Parker. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Carmilla rubbed Laura’s quickening red ass

“I’m sorry for lying. Yes! I want you to fuck me. You make me so wet.”

“Do I now.” Carmilla smirked

“Ye-yes. I touch myself at night, thinking of you.”

Another slap.

“Ah!” Laura cried out “Wh-what was that one for?”

“For not letting me be there to touch you myself.” Carmilla retorted

“Ms. Parker…” Laura grumbled

Another slap. Laura’s ass turns a shade of red.

“You will address me as Mistress. Do you understand?”

“Yye-yes, Mistress!” Laura squeaked

“Good girl.” Carmilla rubbed Laura’s ass “Now get up.”

Laura did as she was told and climbed off of Carmilla’s lap.

“Strip for me.” Carmilla demanded

Carmilla leans forward a bit to shrug off her blazer, tossing it onto her bag. She then spread her legs open and leaned into the couch with both arms resting on the back of the couch. Laura bit her lip as she steps a few feet back. She started by kicking off her heels to the side then remove the loose tie around her neck, dropping it to the ground. She turns around and makes a show of sticking her ass out to Carmilla as she pulls her skirt down slowly then climbing out of it. When she turns back around, Carmilla has dropped a hand onto her crotch, slowly using her palm to stroke herself. Laura took the initiative to unbutton her vest and shimming out of it. Laura takes her time unbuttoning her shirt, revealing the hot pink lace bra underneath. She drops the shirt along with the other clothes and is about to start removing her bra when Carmilla spoke up.

“Stop.” Carmilla ordered

Laura stops just as her hands reach her bra strap and immediately drops her hands to her side.

“Come and kneel infront of me.” Carmilla gestured

Laura walked forward and knelt infront of Carmilla, resting her hands on Carmilla’s thighs, eager to obey. Carmilla resume her arms onto the back of the couch.

“Suck my cock.” Carmilla commanded

Laura licked her lips as she leaned closer to Carmilla’s groin. She makes quick work of undoing her pants and pulling the waistband of her underwear down low enough for her cock to spring free. Laura grips it lightly and gives it a few strokes before inserting the cock into her mouth. Carmilla threw her head back against the couch with a soft moan as Laura’s mouth makes contact, her lips secured around her cock as she bobs her head back and forth while her tongue slides smoothly underneath the shaft. Carmilla reached down with both hands to bundle up her hair and hold onto it as she guides Laura’s head further in. Laura gags as the tip reaches the back of her throat, causing her to pull out to catch her breath. Carmilla felt a slight pane of guilt for making Laura gagged but it is quickly dismissed as Laura dives back in, swallowing as the tip reaches the back of her throat again.

“Oh, fuck!” Carmilla moaned

Laura continued this process a few more times, sending Carmilla over the edge more and more. Carmilla can feel herself losing control way too soon.

“S-stop” Carmilla muttered

Laura pulled back, creating a pop sound once the head leaves her mouth. She looks up at Carmilla as she brings the back of her hand to wipe her mouth of lingering saliva. Carmilla brings a hand to the middle of Laura’s bra and pulls her up towards her.

“Come here.” Carmilla smirked

They crash lips as Laura reaches up to thread a hand into Carmilla’s hair. Carmilla simultaneously unbuttons her shirt as she pushes her tongue inside Laura’s mouth, slightly tasting herself in her mouth. Carmilla leans a bit forward to shrug off her shirt before pulling Laura into her. Laura removes her hand from Carmilla’s hair and uses both hands to grope her breast through her bra. Carmilla is taken by surprise and plans to punish Laura for taking control when Laura breaks the kiss and traces kisses along her jaw, down her neck to her chest. She pulls the cups down, exposing Carmilla’s breast. Laura immediately takes a nipple into her mouth, licking at it for it to be erect. Carmilla reaches behind herself to unclasped her bra and snakes her arms through it, letting it fall onto her lap as her hands thread into Laura’s hair. Laura flicks her tongue on Carmilla’s nipple a few more times before repeating the same process to her other breast. Once satisfied with the amount of attention she’s given to her breasts, she leans back up and kisses Carmilla. Carmilla tucks her hands underneath Laura’s armpits and lifts her, signaling her to get up. Laura started to get to her feet when Carmilla takes her by the hip and flips them, pinning her against the couch. Laura throws her arms over her head, gripping onto the back of the couch as she tries to catch her breath while watching Carmilla quickly remove her flats and stumble out of her jeans. Laura bites her lip at the fully exposed Carmilla with a wet, hard cock infront of her.

Carmilla leans down to hover over Laura, both her hands placed beside Laura’s head for support. Carmilla takes a moment and takes in Laura’s appearance before lunging in for another kiss. She softly nibbles on her bottom lip, pulling it back gently between her teeth then licks Laura’s lips as she deepens the kiss. Carmilla reaches behind Laura and make quick work of her bra, having Laura snake her arms out of it and tossing it aside. Carmilla leans into Laura’s breast, sucking on her nipples and lapping her tongue on the stiff buds a few times before leaning back up to hover over Laura. She shoves a hand inside Laura’s underwear, never missing the moment her breathing hitches. She softly strokes her throbbing clit in circles then dips her fingers between her folds. Carmilla smirks at how wet Laura is. She pulls her fingers out and brings it to Laura’s lips. Laura doesn’t hesitate to clean up the mess of herself off of Carmilla’s fingers. Laura whimpers at the taste of herself then pouts when Carmilla retrieves her fingers before Laura could finish.

“Turn around.” Carmilla ordered

Laura did as she was told and shifted to plant her knees onto the couch, her forearms resting on the back of the couch. Carmilla pulls Laura’s underwear down and helps her climb out of it. She spreads Laura’s legs a bit closer before stepping closer, with her cock in hand. She eases the tip into Laura’s entrance immediately, causing Laura to moan at the penetration. Carmilla pushes her cock all the way in until her hips meet Laura’s before pulling back. She repeats this a few more times until she develops her own rhythm she's comfortable with. She reaches up to gather Laura's hair into one hand, slightly pulling it as she begins to thrust a bit faster into Laura. Laura’s moans become more vocal, filling the empty space that is the living room. Carmilla picks up the speed over time as she slightly pulls at Laura’s hair. She brings down her free hand hard against Laura’s ass, causing her to squeal in surprise.

“Mi-mi-mistr-ess” Laura stuttered

Carmilla stops her thrusting and pulls out. Laura whimpers but is replaced with a moan as Carmilla eases her way into Laura’s anal hole. Laura struggles to keep it together as she feels Carmilla’s cock pushing its way into her ass. An orgasm hits Laura by surprise when Carmilla slaps her ass again with a tug of her hair. Carmilla doesn’t push her cock into Laura too far but starts to thrust into it. Laura grips the edge of the couch with a death grip as she struggles keeping her moans in check. Carmilla continues thrusting into her anal hole before pulling back and reinserting her cock into Laura’s pussy. Laura groans as Carmilla cocks eases its way back into its position. Carmilla stills her movements once her cock is fully inside Laura. Laura takes a second to catch her breath meanwhile, Carmilla releases her hold on Laura’s hair and places both her hands onto Laura’s hips. Laura is completely caught off guard as she starts thrusting fast and deep into Laura. Laura uncontrollably moans and squirms against Carmilla as she feels the tip hit her sensitive spot several times, causing her to tumble over the edge. Carmilla doesn’t let up but thrust harder into her, not letting Laura prepare for another orgasm hitting her before she can come down from the previous one. Carmilla continues this for a bit, slapping Laura’s ass every few thrusts. Just when Laura thinks she’s about to pass out from the amount of orgasms she partakes, Carmilla quickly pulls out.

“Get on your knees.” Carmilla said in a hurry

Laura quickly climbed off the couch with shaky legs, kneeling onto the floor at Carmilla’s feet. As she glances up at Carmilla thrusting a closed hand on her cock, Laura places a hand onto the ground infront of her for support and uses the other hand to reach up and softly massage Carmilla’s balls. Carmilla steps a bit closer as thick, creamy cum squirts out of her cock, nearly hitting Laura in the eye. Laura closes her eyes as she takes her bottom lip in between her teeth with a smile as more cum sprewls out onto her face. Laura continues to massage Carmilla’s balls until the last drop of cum leaves her. Carmilla lightly flings her cock down, letting it bounce upwards. She reaches forward and softly strokes Laura’s jaw.

“Good girl.” Carmilla whispered

“CUT!” LaFontaine shouted “That’s a wrap people! Good job, everybody.”

Laura immediately falls onto her back on the floor as she tries to control her labored breathing.

“Frosh, you alright?” LaFontaine called out

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just give me a minute.” Laura muttered

Carmilla walks past the cameras to the supply table. She takes a folded hand towel, a bottle of water, and a set of two robes. She returns to Laura shortly after who remains in the same position. She set the things down by Laura except for one of the robes, which she quicklly throws on herself. She sits onto the floor, stretching her legs out near her head.

“Come on.” Carmilla gently lifts Laura and shifts her thighs underneath her head.

Carmilla takes the spare robe and drapes it open over Laura, covering her exposed parts. She then uses the rag to douse it with the water and cautiously wipes the cum off of Laura’s face.

“Thanks, Carm.” Laura offered a lopesided smile

“Don’t mention it, Cupcake.” Carmilla smiled in return regardless if her eyes are still shut

“So, this is it huh?” Carmilla acknowledge

“Yeah, unfortunately.” Laura sighed

Once all the cum was cleaned off of Laura, she puts the cloth down and softly plays with her hair.

“Hey, Laura. I – um, been meaning to –ugh – ask you something.” Carmilla struggled to form the words

“Yeah?”

“I was, wondering, maybe hoping actually if – um –“ Carmilla stuttered “- would like to go on a date with me?”

Laura opens her eyes and notices Carmilla carefully watching her. She sits up slowly while holding the robe to her chest as Carmilla quickly retrieve her hands off of Laura as if she was a scorching fire that just burned her. Laura leans forward and surprises Carmilla with a kiss, something they never shared or did when the camera wasn't rolling.

“What took you so long?” Laura smiles at her

Carmilla smiles in return. She gives Laura a quick peck before standing up and offering her a hand. Laura takes the robe and throws it on before taking Carmilla’s hand.

“I’ll see you later?” Laura lightly swings their connected hands

“Yeah, definitely.” Carmilla continues to smile

Laura lets go and walks away from Carmilla while securing her robe. Carmilla drops her gaze to the floor and shakes her head with a slight chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” LaFontaine asks as they stand near Carmilla with both arms crossed over their chest

Carmilla doesn’t say anything as she secures her own robe with the waist tie. She steps closer to LaFontaine and puts a hand on their shoulder.

“I quit.” Carmilla added with a few pats on their shoulders

Carmilla steps around LaFontaine, leaving them with their mouth hanging open in complete shock. Carmilla vanishes from sight when LaFontaine finally turns toward the direction she went.

“THAT’S WHAT I GET FOR HELPING YOU?!” LaFontaine shouted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The references used for Carmilla and Laura's outfits](http://natashiyaa.tumblr.com/post/137469071442/carmilla-laura-porn-prompt)


	15. I Like It Big

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Promp:  
>  _Carmilla has a g!p but she's too big to comfortably fuck anyone so she usually powerbottoms or rides someone wearing a strapon. Elsie is_ _introducing her to her friends as her fuckbuddy. Laura leans in and asks her why she puts up with Elsie (Part 1)_  
>  _because she’s an asshole. Carmilla straight up tells her that it’s because Elsie has a thick 8 inch strapon that she knows how to use._ _Laura says she has a slightly bigger strapon in her bedside table. They run off to have sex. (Part 2)_  
>  _Laura fucks Carmilla the way she thinks she deserves and watches as Carmilla’s eyes roll back in ecstasy when she cums. Once Carmilla’s_ _mess is cleaned up she tells Laura to come sit on her face. Laura is eaten out like it’s Carmilla’s job. (Part 3)_  
>  _After Laura orgasms so much she actually squits they cuddle and talk about seeing each other again soon.(Part 3)_  
>  _Oh, Carmilla tops Laura and holds her wrists down above her head as she rides the strapon. Laura is super turned on by the sight of_ _Carmilla sinking onto the bright purple toy._  
>  _"Carmilla with the too big g!p" prompter here: What do you think of Laura sweetly encouraging Carmilla as she slowly takes more of the_ _strapon inside herself? It's bigger than she's used to so she needs some adjusting before Laura can fuck her hard._

The house booms to the sound of rock music through the chatter of people. Carmilla carefully treads behind Elsie as they pass through the house. Carmilla keeps her hands in her pockets as they both approach a small group of girls.

“Hey, bitches!” Elsie called out

“Elsie!” Another girl responded

Carmilla stands nearby awkwardly as Elsie exchanges greetings and hugs to everybody.

“Guys, this is Carmilla. My sex toy.” Elsie proclaimed

“Hey.” Carmilla grinned unpleasantly

“This is Betty, Samantha, Kristy, and Laura.” Elsie introduced

They all smiled at Carmilla, unable to process any other words than hello to her.

“Hey, fuck buddy mind getting me a drink?” Elsie ordered

“Sure.” Carmilla sighed as she turns and heads for the kitchen

Laura watches her depart from the group and takes the opportunity to slip away when the group of girls started laughing hysterically. She walks to the kitchen to find Carmilla leaning against the kitchen counter with an open beer in hand.

“You ok?” Laura asks

“Yeah, just peachy.” Carmilla takes a sip of her beer

“I’m Laura, in case you didn’t catch my name earlier.” Laura offered out her hand

“Carmilla.” Carmilla shook her hand

“So, um. How do you know Elsie?” Laura stands next to Carmilla and leans against the kitchen island with her

“Mutual friend. You?”

“Her dad is my dad’s boss.”

“Hm. Your dad works for Complex Industries?”

“Yeah.” Laura fidgets with the hem of her shirt

They remain silent for a moment.

“So, you’re Elsie’s fuck buddy?” Laura asked

“Yeah. Only reason why she keeps me around.” Carmilla sighed

“I hope I’m not being rude in asking but, why do you hang around Elsie if she’s not very- since she’s –” Laura stuttered

“A complete asshole?” Carmilla finished

“Yeah, I mean you’re not a sex toy. You’re a human being with feelings!”

“Well, thanks for that. If only Elsie thought that way.”

“So, why?”

Carmilla sighed as she glances down at her feet.

“It’s because I have a penis.” Carmilla admitted

“Oh!” Laura shrieked “Tha-that’s..”

“Gross?” Carmilla interject

“No! Not at all! It’s just – unusual, you know?”

“Yeah, well. That’s the reason why I hang around Elsie.”

“Because you have a dick?”

“It’s because I have an abnormally big dick.” Carmilla raised an eyebrow at her

“How big are we talking?”

“Too big for me to comfortably fuck anyone. That’s where Elsie comes in. She has a 8 inch. strap-on that she knows how to use.”

Carmilla takes another sip of beer.

“8 inches? Mine’s a close 9.” Laura shrugged

Carmilla nearly chokes on her beer.

"Wh-what?" Carmilla coughed 

“My dildo that I keep at my bedside table is close to 9 inches.” Laura informed

“Is that so?” 

“Yeah, so if you’d like-“ Laura looks away “I mean, if you’re ok with-”

“I’m fine with it but are you ok with it? Sleeping with a total stranger?” Carmilla asks as she sets her beer down

“Well, you are not really a total stranger.” Laura blushes as she tucks a loose lock of hair behind her ear

“How so?”

“Um- Elsie used to tell me stories about you and her um, in the bedroom.”

“Figures.” Carmilla huffed

“I once asked her for a picture and when she showed me, I’ve been kind of jealous of Elsie ever since.”

“You? Jealous?” Carmilla smirks at her

“Yeah – because you’re really cute and um-” Laura struggles to form words

Carmilla chuckles causing Laura to glance back at her.

“What’s so funny?” Laura huffed

“Nothing. It’s just you’re really cute when you’re shy.”

“Mhm, thanks.” Laura mumbled

“So, wanna get outta here?” Carmilla smirked

“Sure.” Laura blushes with a smile “We can go to my place, it’s just up the street from here.”

“Lead the way, cutie.” Carmilla gestured 

Laura takes Carmilla’s hand into hers and leads her through the house, quickly ducking out from the front entrance before Elsie can spot them.

 

/

 

Laura and Carmilla walk down the street, hand in hand as the music from the house grows faint in the distance.

“So…are you totally alright with this?” Carmilla nervously admits

“Are you nervous?” Laura beams her a smile

“Psh, no.” Carmilla quickly dismisses

Laura chuckles as she leans toward her and plants a soft kiss against her cheek. It calms Carmilla a little to feel the soft, gentle lips touch her cheek.

The more time they spent walking towards Laura’s place, the more they got to know each other. Laura’s dorkiness and cheerful attitude eases her nervous by the time they reached her place. Laura leads them inside the apartment block, up the flight of stairs and down the hall to apartment number 307. As Laura searches her bag for her keys, Carmilla starts to get handsy with her. Laura struggles to find the keys as Carmilla’s body is pressed against her back, her hands gripping around her waist. Laura stops as her breath hitches when Carmilla started planting soft kisses against he neck. Laura shakes the distraction away as her hand finally clasped around her keys. She brings it up and quickly unlocks the door. Carmilla lets Laura go as she passes the threshold of her apartment. Laura dumps her bag by the door and reaches out to grab Carmilla by the shirt, pulling her inside. Carmilla kicks the door shut as Laura pushes Carmilla against it, kissing her hard. Carmilla gropes her ass, pulling her closer. Laura snakes her hand up to thread through Carmilla’s hair. Laura whimpers when she feels Carmilla’s tongue pushes into her mouth, doing wonders that are making her head spin. Carmilla breaks away to start tracing kisses along Laura’s pulse point as she shifts her hands lower onto her thighs, lifting her up and settling her against her abdomen.

“Where’s the bedroom?” Carmilla mumbled

“It-it’s…ugh – in the back.” Laura whimpered

Carmilla takes her time to walking to the back of the apartment while planting kisses on any patch of skin her lips can reach. As Carmilla finds the bedroom, she doesn’t bother turning on the light and heads straight to the bed, softly dropping Laura onto the mattress. Carmilla stands up at the edge of the bed as she quickly disposes her shirt. Laura sits up and grabs onto Carmilla’s waist, planting soft kisses against her now bare stomach.

“I want to see it.” Laura stated

“If you think you can handle it.” Carmilla muttered as she moves the lose strands away from Laura’s face

Laura unbuttons and unzips Carmilla’s pants, slowly pulling the waistband of her underwear and pants down. Her breath hitches when she sees an abnormal size cock limp down Carmilla’s thigh. She feels Carmilla stiffens at Laura’s reaction. Laura lets Carmilla’s pants drop to the floor, pooling around her ankles. She looks up at Carmilla, locking her eyes with her as she softly grips her cock at the base and starts stroking its long lenth. Laura bites her lip as she notices Carmilla shiver at her touch. Laura breaks the eye contact to lean forward to place gentle kisses along her cock, tracing the pulsing vein with her tongue.

“Get on the bed.” Laura ordered

Carmilla shifts on her feet to remove her shoes and climb out of her pants. She places a hand on Laura’s hip and the other onto the bed for support, leaning in to kiss her as Laura wraps her arms around her neck. Carmilla lifts her to scoot her back further up the bed. Laura flips Carmilla to pin her against the bed. She plants her knees between Carmilla to straddle her lap.

“Rub your cock for me?” Laura asks

Carmilla reaches down and starts to stroke her cock as she watches Laura. Laura crosses her arms to lift her shirt over her head and tosses it aside. She makes a show for Carmilla as she takes her time removing her bra. Once her chest was bare, Laura reaches up to softly message her breasts. Carmilla bites her lip as Laura climbs off her to the edge of the bed toward her nightstand. She removes her shoes and unzips her pants, quickly climbing out of it. She then opened her nightstand and pulled out her strap-on to show Carmilla.

“That’s bigger than I’m used to..” Carmilla admitted

“Is that ok?”

Carmilla sits up, throwing her legs over the edge. She reaches out and pulls Laura closer to her.

“Yes, it’s ok.” Carmilla softly strokes her bare skin

Laura snakes her legs through the harness and secures the straps as she settles the toy against her pussy mound. Laura reaches up and started softly stroking Carmilla's hair.

“Does Elsie ever lets you ride her?” Laura asks

“No. I usually power-bottoms. She doesn’t like it when I try to be dominant.” Carmilla mentioned

“Would you like to ride me?” Laura’s soft and gentle voice pulls at Carmilla’s heartstrings

Carmilla nods as she looks up at Laura. Laura leans down and kisses her, mumbling an _ok_ against her lips. Laura steps around Carmilla and crawls up the bed, settling onto her back. Carmilla follows her and climbs onto Laura’s lap, straddling her thighs. Laura leans up on her forearms as she watches Carmilla remove her bra and tossing it aside. Carmilla grips the toy in her hand and fidgets a little at the size of it.

“It’s ok, Carm.” Laura reassured

Carmilla eases a bit at Laura’s nickname for her. She lifts herself a bit to hover over the dildo, taking the tip to her anal hole.

“Take your time, there’s no rush in this ok?” Laura sweetly reminded

Carmilla nods as she takes her time easing the bright purple toy into her anal hole. She slightly winces a little as the dildo stretches her anal hole a bit more than she's use to. Laura places her hands on Carmilla’s thighs, softly stroking it up and down as Carmilla lowers herself.

“Is it hurting you?” Laura asks with concern

“ – No. I – just” Carmilla whimpered “ – need to..” Carmilla sighs as the toy pushes inside her further

Laura moves her hands to Carmilla’s cock, griping it and stroking it softly with both hands. When Carmilla’s hips finally meet Laura’s, she places her hands on Laura’s sides as she begins to slowly rock against it.

“You alright?” Laura asks

Carmilla nods with a whimper as she continues to rock her hips against the toy. She throws her head back as Laura strokes Carmilla’s cock from the tip to the base. The dildo moved more smoothly as she rocked her hips a bit faster. She grabs Laura’s hands off her cock and brings it above her head, pinning it against the bed. Laura catches a glance at the toy sliding in and out of Carmilla, causing heat to pool deep in her center. Carmilla latches her lips with Laura as she rocks her hips a bit faster, letting the dildo hit her deep inside her tight anal hole. Carmilla moans are muffled against Laura’s lips as Laura chants her hips upwards along with Carmilla’s movement.

Carmilla releases her hold on her wrists to sit back up as she feels herself close to the edge. She leans back, placing her hands behind her onto Laura’s thighs for support as she frantically hops up and down on the dildo. Laura replaces her hands back onto Carmilla’s cock, wrapping both hands around it and stroking it more with speed along the long length of her cock.

“Lau – I’m – I –” Carmilla stuttered

Laura doesn't miss the moment Carmilla’s eyes roll into the back of her head as her balls tighten, her cock twitching in Laura’s hand when thick creamy substance spills out from the tip, draping all over Laura’s bare front. As the last bit of Carmilla’s cum drips out, she slightly shiver as she slumps forward to lay softly ontop of Laura.

“Fuck, Laura…” Carmilla breathed heavily

Laura softly places a kiss on Carmilla’s shoulder as Carmilla tries to get her breathing under control. Laura releases her hold on Carmilla’s cock, wrapping her arms around her to pull her closer and lightly trail her nails down her back. Carmilla lifts herself to hover above Laura, beaming her a lopsided smile.

“What?” Laura chuckled

“Nothing. That was just – amazing.” Carmilla admitted

“Pleasure is all mine.” Laura smirked

Carmilla reaches down and slowly eases the dildo out of her ass. Once its fully out, she sits up fully to straddle her lap, admiring the mess smeared all over Laura’s chest. Laura leans over the edge of the bed, reaching for an old shirt and wipes away the mess Carmilla has created on her torso before applying the same for Carmilla. She then tosses the shirt across the room. Carmilla scrambles off of Laura to flop onto her back next to Laura. She shifts onto her side to look over Laura.

“Sit on my face.” Carmilla tugged at Laura’s leg

Laura hops off the bed to quickly climb out of the strap-on before returning to the bed and climbing over Carmilla, straddling her hip as her pussy slides against her limp cock on her bare stomach. Laura whimpers as she feels her clit slide against the length of Carmilla’s shaft. Carmilla pulls Laura closer until her pussy hovers above Carmilla’s mouth. Laura lowers herself onto Carmilla’s face when a loud moan erupts out of her as Carmilla’s tongue makes contact with her dripping pussy. Carmilla drowns herself at the taste of Laura, licking up all the juices she’s spilling just for her, swirling her tongue in as many ways possible over her clit as if she was on a misson. Laura reaches down to thread her hand into Carmilla’s hair, rocking her hips fast and hard against Carmilla’s face. She falls over the edge too quickly, cum coursing through her as she tries to ride out her orgasm as long as possible. Carmilla doesn’t let up. She gropes Laura’s ass as she moves down to lick up the juices slowly pooling out of Laura’s entrance. Laura shivers just as another strong orgasm hits her, sending her into an abyss of pleasure as she screams Carmilla’s name. Carmilla gets Laura to cum a few more times before she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Carm – stop. I ca-can’t anymore.” Laura shivered

Carmilla immediately stops. Laura shimmies herself lower with shaky limps and diminished strength, causing her to collapse herself ontop of Carmilla, nuzzling her face underneath Carmilla’s chin. Carmilla wraps her arms around Laura as she wipes the remaining juices off her face and places a kiss into Laura’s hair. They lay there in comfortable silence as they both try to get their breathing under control.

“So…” Laura muttered

“So.” Carmilla repeated

“Can I see you again?” Laura shifts to look up at her

Carmilla returns her gaze with a smile.

“Of course, Cupcake.” Carmilla reaches up and moves the loose hair from her face

Laura lays her head back down onto Carmilla's chest, listening to her steady breathing as she drifts to sleep with Carmilla following after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile,
> 
> "Where the hell is Carmilla with my drink?!" Elsie screamed


	16. You & I Fill The Silence of The Open Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt:
> 
> _G!P prompt: Hollstein road trip. Carm driving on a long and deserted road. First, L innocently rests her hand on C' thigh, then she starts_ _getting frisky and running her hand further up to C's crotch area and hello bulge. C's turned on and buries her hand into Laura's hair as she_ _thrusts into Laura's mouth further and spends sometime enjoying that until she blows her load in L’s mouth. C tells her to get put of the car_ _after recovering, follows her out drops trou, then bends over the car and proceeds to gloriously fuck L in public.. Make the fic fluffy_ _too?_  
>  _Could you throw in some anal action for that g!p road trip? Or is that just cramming in one too many things in a chapter? If you could you're_ _amazing, if can't you're still amazing for writing these nsfw hollstein!_

Carmilla focuses her attention on the road. A hand gripped on the steering wheel as the other rests around Laura’s shoulders. Laura looses herself by watching the tall tress pass them by. Carmilla retreats her arm from around Laura to stretch her stiff arms while maintaining a hand on the wheel. Her stretching inadvertly causes Carmilla to stifle a moan that catches Laura’s attention. Carmilla replaces her arm back onto Laura’s shoulder and keeps her attention on the empty road ahead. Laura bites her lip as she shifts closer to Carmilla snuggling up against her body. Subconsciously, Carmilla pulls Laura closer by the shoulder, enjoying the warmth of Laura’s body pressed against her. Laura drops her right hand onto Carmilla’s thigh near her knee. Carmilla doesn’t notice Laura’s hand slowly inching toward her crotch until her hand finally grasps onto her groin, drawing her full attention. Carmilla takes a quick glance down then at Laura while maintaining focus on the road.

“Laura, wha-” Carmilla stuttered

“Shhh.” Laura hushed

Laura shifted a little to face Carmilla more. She reaches up with her left hand to move Carmilla’s hair out of the way and leans forward.

“Just enjoy.” Laura whispered

Carmilla squirms in her seat as Laura’s hand on her crotch started moving and her lips began planting soft kisses along her neck. Carmilla’s breath hitches at the feel of Laura’s palm stroking the bulge in her pants. She can feel her cock getting hard as Laura continues feeling her up. After Laura was satisfied with the amount of kisses she littered on Carmilla’s neck, she drops her left hand and proceeds to unbutton Carmilla’s pants. Once she pulled the zipper down, she shoves a hand inside Carmilla’s underwear to spring her cock free. Carmilla’s cock stands up, fully hard with a bit of pre-cum already forming at the tip. Laura grasps it with her right hand and softly strokes it.

“La-Laura…” Carmilla whimpered

Laura leans down and inserts Carmilla’s cock into her mouth, plunging deep until the tip touches the back of her throat, causing her to slightly gag.

“Fuck!” Carmilla moaned

Laura continues to bob her head up and down Carmilla’s cock, following and chasing after her stroking hand around the shaft. Laura pulls away after a bit to lick along the sides, stopping at the top to tickle it with the tip of her tongue. Then she wraps her mouth around tip, sucking as her hand trails further into Carmilla’s underwear and begin softly massaging her balls. Carmilla takes her free hand and pushes down on Laura’s head, encouraging her to go further down. Laura sinks her mouth all the way down, sucking as the tip reaches the back of her throat. Carmilla grips onto Laura’s hair as she tries to thrust her hips into Laura’s mouth. Laura feels Carmilla’s balls tighten underneath her hold and her cock shifting in her mouth. Laura quickly prepare herself as Carmilla tumbles over the edge. Laura continues to suck as cum is squirted out of Carmilla’s cock and directly into Laura’s mouth. Laura swallows every last drop that spills into her mouth. When Carmilla stops thrusting her hips and loosen her grip on Laura’s hair, Laura pulls up for air. She licks her lips and leans back down to lick at the slit of the cock before sitting back up. It’s only then Laura notices that Carmilla has pulled over to the side of the road.

“Get out of the car.” Carmilla demanded

Laura wipes the remaining saliva from her mouth with the back of her hand as she exits through her side of the car. Carmilla nearly jumps out of the car and paces around the front of the car before Laura has the chance to close her car door. Carmilla pulls her in, smashing her lips against her rough and fast. Her pants slide a bit further down as her wet limp cock rubs against Laura. Laura reaches down and begins stroking her cock, getting her worked up as she pushes her tongue inside Carmilla’s mouth, letting her savor of her own cum. Carmilla pulls Laura at the waist, steering her to the front side of the hood, pinning her body with hers. Laura reaches into Carmilla’s underwear with her other hand and begin massaging her balls again. Carmilla whimpers at Laura’s soft hands gently feeling her up. Carmilla continues to swirl her tongue inside Laura’s mouth, tasting herself as much as she can as she feels herself get hard again in Laura’s hands. She pulls Laura’s hands away to spin her and slightly push her on top of the hood. Laura complies as she leans on her elbows on the hood of the car. She feels Carmilla’s hands yank down her pants _when did she unbuttoned my pants_  and let it drop low. Laura moans as she feels the tip of Carmilla’s cock poking at her entrance, slipping further below to touch her clit ever so slightly. Carmilla then inserted her cock into Laura slowly. Laura moans softly as she feels Carmilla’s thick, hard cock pushes its way into her tight pussy. Carmilla thrusts herself inside Laura at a slow pace, letting her get use to the size.

“You ok, cupcake?” Carmilla asks with concern

“Mhmph.” Laura hummed

“Am I hurting you?”

“N-n-n-no. No…” Laura stuttered

“Do you want to move this into the car? Because we can if out in the open like this mak-“ Carmilla explain as she stilled her movements

“Carm…” Laura whimpered “I don’t care. Please just fuck me.”

“You sure, love?”

“Yes. Make me scream so the forest isn’t so quiet.” Laura muttered

“As you wish.” Carmilla smirked

Carmilla started thrusting her hips again, gaining a bit of speed over time. Laura’s moans become more intense, louder as Carmilla’s speed picked up. Laura feels herself close to coming. She pushes her hips into Carmilla, trying to match her rhythm. She feels her walls about to clench when Carmilla pulls out.

“Carm, what the- I was clo-“ Laura desperately whimpered

She gets cut off as Carmilla inserts her cock into Laura’s tight anal hole. Laura screams at the surprise intensity, making her come undone all together. Carmilla doesn’t stop as she pushes herself further into Laura’s ass while Laura gets lost in the flow of pleasure coursing through her body, sounds of ecstasy echoing around them. As Laura comes down from her orgasm, she feels another one quickly building up as Carmilla’s cock slides slowly in a fluent motion in her tight ass. She isn’t prepared as another wave hits her, causing her to slump forward. Concentrating on her breathing and the enjoyment of her second orgasm, she doesn’t notice that Carmilla has pulled out from her ass and returned to her pussy entrance. Carmilla pushes in rough and deep, grunting as she feels the tip of her cock touches the deepest parts of Laura. She does this a few times before changing her rhythm, pushing her hips fast and rough. Laura looses count of how many orgasms she’s already have as another one hits her as Carmilla’s strength and speed pushes into her making her and the car to slightly shake. The forest echoes of Laura’s loud moans and the squeaking of metal. Laura sees stars as she feels Carmilla’s thick, warm cum being sprayed into her. Carmilla slows her movements as the last drop of cum leaves her. She puts a hand on her hip and the other on Laura’s ass, rubbing it softly with her palm. She continues to thrust herself into Laura at a very slow pace, as they both try to catch their breath silence.

“Carmilla….” Laura mumbled

“Yes, cupcake?” Carmilla responses

“I-I can’t move.” Laura stuttered

“Did I hurt you?” Carmilla feared

“No, of course not. You fucked me so hard that I don’t think I can move.” Laura stifled a laugh

Carmilla chuckled, easing her nerves.

“Sit tight, cutie. I’ll take care of you.” Carmilla reassures

Laura mumbles an _ok_ as Carmilla pulls out of Laura. She quickly pulls up her pants and tucks her balls and limp cock back into her underwear, then securing her pants by zipping herself back up. She reaches for Laura’s pants and pulls it up for her, having it stop just below her ass.

“Can you stand up for me?” Carmilla asks

Laura slowly lifts herself up on shaky limbs and she feels herself about to fall when Carmilla snakes an arm around her and picking her up bridal style.

“I got you, don’t worry.” Carmilla acknowledged

“Kiss.” Laura gestured by pouting her lips

Carmilla smiles before reaching forward and kissing her lips softly. She walks over to the passenger side, pushes the still open car door further with her foot and carefully places Laura into her seat. Once she is situated, Carmilla pulls her seat belt down and buckles her in. She walks around the car and returns to the driver seat. She buckle herself in and turns the car on. As she pulls out from the side of the road, she feels Laura reaching out and grabbing her hand to lace their fingers together. Carmilla keeps her attention on the road, bringing their linked hands to her lips and planting a soft kiss onto Laura's knuckles. She smiles as she hears Laura drifting to sleep.


	17. Our Parents Might As Well Disown Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING**  
>  Walking Dead season 2 finale spoilers
> 
>  
> 
> Anon Prompt:
> 
>  _Reluctant step-siblings Laura and g!pCarmilla have an argument that leads to making out. Laura freaks out and says some hurtful things_ _so Carmilla decides to punish her. Laura is totally into it and let’s Carmilla know with a mumbled “fuck yes.”(1/4)_  
>  _After the appropriate foreplay Laura is pressed into the couch and Carmilla is supporting herself with a white knuckled grip on the back_ _of the couch. After a while of fucking Laura so hard she’ll be sore for a few days and delaying her own clim(2/4)_  
>  _Ax, Carmilla covers Laura’s mouth and commands Laura to call her daddy. When she does, Laura feels Carmilla blow her thick load and_ _climaxes again. (¾)_  
>  _They’re both panting and out of breath with Carmilla still balls deep in Laura when their parents walk in. (4/4)_  
>  _Bonus points if Carmilla’s cock is huge the biggest thing Laura’s had until her is a girlfriend’s fingers._

Laura sits comfortable in her PJ's with her knees tucked to her chest as her eyes are focused onto the television. Her attention is so focused on season 2's finale of Walking Dead that she doesn't notice Carmilla entering the living room and flopping down next to her on the couch.

"So Father and Maman won't be back for awhile." Carmilla sighed

"Uh-huh." Laura muttered

As the scene of Rick and Shane appear in an open field, Carmilla snatches the remote and changes the channel.

"Hey! What are you doing?! It's the season finale!" Laura protested

"Rick kills Shane and the farm gets overrun." Carmilla blurted out

"WHAT! Why would yo-How do you even know?!" Laura shouted

"It's all over twitter." Carmilla continues to flip through the channels

“You’re such an ass!” Laura clenches her fists in frustration

“Come again?” Carmilla glared at her

“You are the biggest asshole there is!”

“And you’re annoying up the ass.” Carmilla fired back

“Am not!” Laura defended

“An annoying little girl with a stick up her ass.”

Laura pounds her fist into the couch cushion near Carmilla, leaning close to her face.

“At least I don't spoil season finales!” Laura argued

“Do you now?” Carmilla raised an eyebrow at her

Carmilla’s eyes dart to Laura’s lips as she licks it. Laura is about return the argument when Carmilla catches her off guard by crashing lips with her. Laura stiffens at first and resists the kiss but eases into it because _wow her lips feel so soft._ Carmilla reaches up and softly strokes Laura’s cheekbone with a thumb. Laura breaks the kiss to catch her breath. Carmilla stares blankly at her, waiting for her to shout and slap her. To her surprise, Laura grabs a fistful of her shirt, pulling her forward and kissing her. They sit there, enjoying the taste of each other’s lips, the feel of one of another’s tongue in each other’s mouth for a short while. Laura finally comes to her senses and pushes Carmilla away as she quickly scrambles off the couch to put some distance between them. She covers her mouth, mortified at herself. Carmilla watches her as she sighs in disappointment.

“That.” Laura turned to her “Did not happen. You hear me?!”

“But it did. In fact, you went in for seconds.” Carmilla teases

“Shut up! We can’t do that. We’re related!”

“Step-sisters, sweetheart.”

“Whatever! We-we can’t do that. Ok?”

“Afraid where it might lead?” Carmilla smirks

“No. It was a mistake. It never happened.” Laura flopped back onto the couch with her arms crossed over her chest

"Too bad. I could make you feel good." Carmilla admits smugly

"With what, that disgusting stick you call a dick." Laura muttered

Something in Carmilla snaps. She reaches toward Laura, pulling her over her lap. It takes Laura a second to realize what Carmilla is doing. She tries to push herself off of Carmilla's lap but Carmilla strength overpowers her as she has an arm pressed against her back, trapping her.

“Carm- what the..” Laura stuttered

“I’m disgusting huh?” Carmilla’s voice is harsh

“I didn’t mean-”

With her other free hand, Carmilla pulls down Laura’s pajama bottoms along with her underwear, exposing her bare ass to her.

“St-stop. What are you –” Laura protested

“Looks like I have to punish you.” Carmilla acknowledge

Laura feels fear creeping up inside her as she struggles against Carmilla’s hold but the hard slap to her ass causes heat to spike in her very core. Another spank riles her and instead of screaming in pain, she bites her lip to stifle the moan threatening to slip out. After a few more spanks, she stops struggling and lets Carmilla continue to spank her. She gets so caught up in the moment of pleasure that she doesn’t notice Carmilla leaning towards her ear.

“Do you want me to continue?” Carmilla whispered as her hand smooths Laura’s redding ass

“Fuck yes.” Laura moaned

Carmilla releases her hold on Laura and lets her climb off of Carmilla’s lap with slight shaky legs. Carmilla starts to worry that Laura will run away and possibly get her into deep awkward trouble with their parents but Laura doesn’t leave. Instead, she climbs out of her bottoms and underwear then climbs back onto Carmilla’s lap, straddling her. She grabs her face with both hands and kisses her, enjoying the taste of her. Carmilla grips her hips as Laura rocks her hips back and forth against Carmilla’s crotch. Carmilla’s cock starts to harden as Laura’s wet pussy slides against the bulge through her pajama pants. Carmilla reaches for the hem of Laura’s shit and pulls it up. Laura breaks the kiss to cross her arms and lift her shirt over her head, tossing it aside. Carmilla lunges forward, kissing the swell of Laura’s breast, taking a stiff nipple into her mouth, lapping it several times. Laura throws her head back at the incredible sensation of Carmilla’s tongue on her body. After Carmilla has given the other nipple the same amount of love and attention, she litters her chest with open mouth kisses, sucking on patches of skin, leaving bruises in its place.

“Carm..” Laura moaned

“Hm?” Carmilla hummed

“I-I’ve always wanted to…” Laura stuttered

“Use your words.” Carmilla mumbled

Laura slightly pushed Carmilla away to look her straight in the eyes.

“I’ve always wanted to see your cock.” Laura bit her lip

Carmilla’s eyes shoot wide open in surprise.

“Ca-can I see it?” Laura nervously asked

“Why don’t you take it out.” Carmilla leers

Laura bit her lip as she glances down at Carmilla’s groin. The cock pressing tightly against her pajama bottoms. Laura reaches down and softly rubs it through the material. Carmilla’s breath hitches. Laura reaches with both hands at the waistband and pulls it down slightly. The enlarge cock pops out, pointing nearly straight up. Laura gently grasps it, causing it to slightly shift at the touch of her hands. It feels warm and hard in her enclosed hand. She brings her enclosed hand up then back down slow, causing Carmilla to slightly moan.

“Does that feel good?” Laura ponder

“Yes. God, Laura.” Carmilla moaned

Laura continued to slowly thrust her hand up and down Carmilla’s lard throbbing cock.

“Wi-will you fuck me with it?” Laura asks as she watches her carefully

Carmilla stiffens at her request. She takes a moment to study Laura’s face for any false hope in it.

“Yo-you sure? I thought I’m disgusting..” Carmilla repeated

“I didn’t mean it, honest. I was just scared because…” Laura pauses to collect her thoughts “…you make me so wet.”

With that, Carmilla lifted Laura to lay her down on her back against the couch. She hovers over Laura for a moment before leaning down to kiss her. Laura’s hand still clasped around Carmilla’s cock thrust harder and faster. Carmilla reaches down to shimmy out of her pajama pants and underwear so she can properly plant her knees against the couch. Laura helps her lift her shirt over her head and tosses it aside. She supports herself up by gripping the back of the couch above Laura’s head as she crashes her lips against Laura’s. Laura reaches up to paw at her breasts with both free hands. Carmilla whimpered as Laura groped her breast then takes both nipples and rolls it between her fingers. Carmilla leans down to kiss all over Laura’s neck as Laura’s thumbs swipe over her erect nipples a few times.

Carmilla reaches down to grasp her cock and uses the tip to rub against Laura’s clit, earning her a moan. Carmilla then finds Laura’s entrance and pushes the tip of her cock inside.

“Fuck. Carm, go slow.” Laura whimpered

“Never had something this big in you before?” Carmilla mummered against Laura’s neck

“N-no. The biggest was my ex’s fingers.” Laura admitted

“I’ll go slow.” Carmilla plants a gentle kiss on her earlobe

Carmilla takes her time to ease herself in. Laura’s breath hitches each time Carmilla goes in further. As Carmilla’s hips meets Laura’s, she starts to pull out slowly, then push inward again. She repeats this a few times for Laura to get use to the size. Laura wraps her legs around Carmilla, encouraging her.

“Oh-god Carm. Your cock feels so good buried inside me.” Laura moaned

“Do you want me to go faster?”

“Ye-yes, please.” Laura whimpered

Carmilla picked up the speed, thrusting her hips back and forth as her cock slides in and out of Laura. Laura uncontrollably moans, feeling the thick hard cock stretching her tight pussy walls.

“Call me daddy.” Carmilla ordered

“What? No! That’s weird.” Laura retorted

“Fine, then.” Carmilla huffed

Carmilla sat up and gripped Laura’s legs as she started to pick up speed, thrusting deeper every few thrusts. Laura feels her walls about to clamp down when Carmilla stills her movements.

“Carm, what are you doing? I was close to cumming!” Laura argued

“Call me daddy and I’ll let you cum as much as you want.” Carmilla bargained

“Not a chance.”

“Suit yourself.” Carmilla smirks

Carmilla picked up the speed, pounding faster and harder into Laura. Laura’s moans become more vocal as Carmilla’s cock hits a very sensitive spot deep inside her. Each time Laura is close to the edge, Carmilla would stop until Laura wasn’t close to burst before picking back up to thrusting into her. Carmilla does this a few times until Laura becomes a sore, screaming mess beneath her. Carmilla reaches up and covers Laura’s mouth as she pushes her cock in harder and deeper. Laura’s screams are muffled against Carmilla’s hand as she feels herself slowly coming apart. She mumbles something against her hand that catches Carmilla’s attention.

“What was that?” Carmilla asked when she pulled her hand back

“Plea-please..ugh fuck.” Laura whimpered “Da-daddy. Please, daddy.”

“God, that is so hot.” Carmilla bit her lip

Carmilla leaned down, burying her face into Laura’s neck as she starts thrusting into Laura again, this time when Laura is close to the edge, Carmilla doesn’t stop but pumps into her faster, causing her pussy walls to clench tight around Carmilla’s cock as she is overcome with sweet, bitter pleasure.

“Da-daddy! Oh, fuck daddy! I’m gonna cum again, daddddyyy” Laura cried out as another orgasm hits her before she has time to come down from the first one

“Where do you want me to cum, baby?” Carmilla whispered

After another wave of pleasure crashes through her, Laura whimpers as she tries to concentrate on forming words.

“C-ccc… cum inside me daddy.” Laura moaned

“Are you sure?” Carmilla asked

“Ye-yes! Fuck, I need oh god.” Laura’s breathing is labored and out of control “Fill me with your thick, warm cum. Pleasee, daddy.”

Carmilla looses it at Laura’s plead. She feels her balls contract as thick, hot, white cum shoots out of her throbbing dick, filling Laura deep into her core. Carmilla moaned along with Laura as Carmilla’s cum fills her, causing her to have another orgasm. Laura’s body shivers and becomes limp as Carmilla stills her cock, buried balls deep inside Laura as she rests her face against her neck, both trying to collect their breathing. Carmilla releases her tight hold of the back of the couch where her knuckles have turned white to lift herself slightly to hover above Laura. Laura is a sweaty mess with her hair sticking everywhere on her face. Carmilla reaches up and pushes the hair away from her sweat-covered face. Laura remains silent as she doesn’t take her eyes off of Carmilla with rugged breathing.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful.” Carmilla whispered

Laura reaches up and pulls her down for kiss. Laura takes Carmilla’s bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it then pulling it gently between her teeth. Neither of them move, as they continue to lock lips and enjoy the warmth of naked skin pressed against one another.

“CARMILLA!”

“Laura! My God!”

Carmilla and Laura breaks the kiss to look toward the direction of the voices and see both their parents standing a near few feet away, staring with wide eyes and complete mortification on their faces.


	18. My Daddy, The Professor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt:
> 
> _DaddyG!PCarmilla is a philosophy professor walking to her next class. She’s in typical sexy professor attire. When she gets to her class she_ _finds Danny and Laura flirting each other and loudly clears her throat so they’ll see her glaring at the(1/5)_  
>  _m. After class Carmilla calls for Laura to stay. When eveyone’s gone she scoots her chair back to reveal she’s lazily stroking her large cock._ _She tells Laura to “make it up to her daddy” for that flirting she saw earlier. Laura sucks Carmilla’s(2/5)_  
>  _cock until she’s stopped and told to bend over the desk. Carmilla starts eating her out. While that is happening Laura tells Carmilla to fuck_ _her ass because she knows how much her daddy loves her tight ass. After Laura is rewarded for her apolo(3/5)_  
>  _gy and her asshole is lubed up, Carmilla fucks her ass at a relentless pace with two fingers buried to the knuckle in Laura’s cunt.(4/5)_  
>  _After several thick loads of cum Carmilla is spent. She pulls out and gives Laura a gentle kiss goodbye before telling her what a good girl_ _she is. They exchange declarations of love before parting.(5/5)_

It’s Carmilla’s last class of the day before the holiday break. She couldn’t wish for the day to go by any quicker than usual. As she draws closer to her philosophy class, she sees a too familiar tall ginger near her classroom door. She stops just a few inches to see Laura with her. Just from the redness of her cheek and the innocent smile on her face, Carmilla can already tell Danny was flirting with her. Carmilla clears her throat loud enough for them to hear. She raises a curious eyebrow as they both turn to meet her glance. Quickly overcome with embarrassment, they remain silent and head into the classroom. Carmilla follows in tow as the bell rings. The classroom fills with chatter as everybody finds their seats, jumping with excitement for the holiday break.

“Alright, settle down.” Carmilla called out “You know the drill. Clear your desks, talk and I’ll kick you out, keep your eyes on your own paper and bring your test to the front when you are finished. You have until the end of class to complete it.”

Carmilla started passing out the tests, setting a certain number of stacked papers on the desk of the students sitting at the front row.

“You may begin as soon as you get it.” Carmilla mentions as she reaches the end of the first row

Carmilla returns to her desk and sits in her comfortable leather chair. She picks up the tattered paperback from her desk and starts reading it. Half way through class, she gets bored from the book and puts it down. She watches the silent class make scribble sounds against their paper and a few sniffles every so often. Her eyes fall on Laura who is focusing her attention on her paper. Carmilla takes in what Laura chose to wear today, a nice white lace sundress with a short cardigan over her shoulders. Laura looks up, catching Carmilla staring. Carmilla looks away as she begins to blush at being caught. Laura bites her lip with a smile before turning her attention back to her test.

As the class drags on, students start walking up to Carmilla’s desk dropping their test off. When Laura walked up to turn in her test, Carmilla leaned forward from her chair to speak to her.

“Laura, I need to speak to you after class.” Carmilla whispered

Laura nodded as she set her test down and returned to her seat. Before Carmilla knew it, the bells finally rings. All the students pile out of the classroom as quickly as they can while Laura stays behind. Danny stays a bit to talk to Laura but leaves after Laura told her to not wait up. As the last student leaves, Carmilla has finished gathering the tests into a neat pile and put it in her bag when Laura approach her desk.

“You wanted to see me, Ms. Karnstein?” Laura acknowledged

“Laura Hollis. Mind telling me what that was about earlier?” Carmilla asks

“What was what?” Laura tilts her head a little in confusion

“You and Lawrence.” Carmilla dropped a hand to her lap, obscured from were Laura is standing

“Oh, um- she was….” Laura glances down as she starts to fidget with the hem of her dress “just flirting with me.”

“I will not tolerate that.”

“The flirting?” Laura glances up at her in surprise

“Lawrence flirting with you.” Carmilla corrected

“Ms. Karnstein?”

“Would you like to make it up to me?” Carmilla requested

Laura remains silent as Carmilla stares at her with such intensity in her eyes that makes her heart beat hard against her chest. She bit her lip and nodded at Carmilla.

“Come over here.” Carmilla gestured with her head

Laura obeys her by walking around her desk and up to her chair while Carmilla spins her seat to get a better view of Laura. Laura’s breath catches in her throat when her eyes fall onto Carmilla’s hand stroking her crotch.

“Make it up to your daddy.” Carmilla suggested

Laura feels heat shoot through her at the word daddy. Laura kneels at Carmilla’s feet, placing her hands on her thighs. She rubs her palms up and down Carmilla’s slacks before moving her hands to the waistband. Carmilla removed her hand from her crotch and softly strokes Laura’s hair. Laura unfastens her belt, unbutton her pants, pulled the zipper down and tugged at her underwear down enough for her cock to spring free. Laura is taken by surprise at the length of Carmilla’s cock. Laura softly grasps it while looking up to share a confirmed look with Carmilla.

“Go on. Suck daddy’s cock.” Carmilla urged

Laura returns her attention to Carmilla’s cock and dives inward, wrapping her lips around the thick meat and guiding her mouth along the length of her shaft. Carmilla moans at the feel of Laura’s soft lips wrapped around her hard, aching cock and of her tongue gliding along the underpart of her shaft. She moves the loose hairs around Laura’s face, gather them into one hand to hold up as she encourages her movement by guiding her.

"Good girl. Suck that cock."

Laura softly moans as she continues to suck and pull along the shaft. She pulls back to trace the pulsing vain along the shaft with her tongue, stopping at the tip to tickle the head with the edges of her tongue. She sinks her mouth back onto her cock, going further down the shaft and letting the tip reach the back of her throat. She gags but manages to fight against it.

“That’s it baby girl. Nice and deep.” Carmilla moaned

Laura repeats this for a few more times, causing her to gag every so often. Carmilla nearly looses it as she feels Laura pick up the trick of swallowing as the tip reaches the back of her throat.

“Stop.” Carmilla muttered

Laura pulls back, looks up at her while licking her lips and continuing to stroke her wet cock.

“Get up.” Carmilla ordered

Laura stands up and waits for Carmilla’s next orders. Carmilla gets up and lets her trousers fall around her ankles. She grabs Laura by the waist, pulling her closer and moves her so her back is pressed up against the desk. Carmilla then turns Laura around, leans past her to shove everything off in her path before slightly pushing Laura down on it. Carmilla hikes up Laura’s dress and pulls down her underwear, snaking it out from her ankles. Laura leans up on her forearms, gripping the edges of the desk for support. Carmilla kneels to the floor behind Laura, spreads her legs a bit and leans forward to tongue at her wet folds.

“Ooh, fuck.” Laura squeaked

Carmilla pulls Laura a bit closer to get better coverage. She plunges her tongue further into Laura's folds, the tip of her tongue barely tickling her clit.

“Da-daddy.” Laura moaned

Carmilla places her hands on Laura’s ass, squeezing it in approval of her calling her daddy.

“I-I’m sorry.”

Carmilla doesn't respond as continues licking up the juices pouring out of Laura’s entrance while lightly slapping her ass every few seconds.

“Daddy….fuck me…in my -ass.” Laura stuttered “I kn-know Daddy likes my tight little ass.”

Laura whimpers as Carmilla stops to pull back and give Laura another light slap on the ass. She moves the hem of her dress a bit higher to spread her legs further by placing her right leg up onto the desk.

“Good girl.” Carmilla lightly pats Laura’s ass “You know exactly what Daddy likes.”

Carmilla reaches down below to one of her desk drawers and retrieves a bottle of lube she has stored for ‘emergencies’. She opens it and squeezes a decent amount onto her hand then thoroughly coats her cock before putting the bottle back. She gathers the excess lube on her hands onto two fingers and apply it to Laura’s anal hole, covering it and slightly pushing her fingers inward. Laura moans at the feel of Carmilla’s fingers teasing her tight hole, barely reaching a knuckle inward. Carmilla then grasps her cock near the tip and slowly pushes it into Laura’s anal hole. Laura winces in pain at the new penetration. Carmilla takes her time easing her way in. Laura winces more in pain until she feels Carmilla’s fingers plunging two knuckles deep into her pussy entrance.

“Daddy!” Laura shrieked

“Yes, sweetheart?” Carmilla retorted

“I-it fe-fe-feels so good.” Laura moaned

“Of course it does. I know exactly how to make my baby girl feel good.”

Carmilla pushes in further until her hips meet Laura’s ass cheeks. Laura squirms at the double penetration. She shifts a little to get a better grip onto the edges of the desk as Carmilla slowly begins thrusting. As Carmilla begins to pick up speed, Laura feels her orgasm coming too quickly. She tries to hold it off for a just a bit but fails when it hits her full on as she feels Carmilla’s cock and her fingers thrusting in different rhythms.

“Daddyy…you make me so wet in class.” Laura muttered

“Is that right?” Carmilla responded

“Ye-yesss!”

“Oh, baby girl. You make daddy’s cock so hard in class too. It’s difficult to not look at you.”

“Fuck me harder, Daddy. Make me scream, please Daddy.”

“As you wish, cutie.”

Carmilla picked up the speed, slamming her cock into Laura’s ass fast and hard while maintaining her hands own rhythm inside her pussy. Laura moans become screams of pleasure that echoes in the empty classroom.

“You know how long I’ve wanted to fuck you like this?” Carmilla grunted

“A long time, Daddy?” Laura whimpered

“Too long. There were times where I just wanted to grab you and fuck you against my desk for the whole class to watch. Would you like that? The whole class watching Daddy fuck you senseless?”

“Whatever makes you happy, Daddy.”

“Good girl.” Carmilla murmured

The thought in her head spurred her on as she feels herself close to the edge. She picks up the speed, pushing hard and deep into Laura, her balls frantically slapping against her taint.

“Fuck, baby. I’m gonna cum.” Carmilla announced

“Insideeee. Cu-um insiddddde me, Dadd-Daddy.”

Carmilla feels her balls tighten and her cock shifting inside Laura’s ass as loads of creamy, hot cum spills out of her cock and deep into Laura’s tight hole.

“Your cum feels so nice and warm Daddy.”

Carmilla slows her thrusting to a complete halt. She gives Laura a light slap on the ass before pulling out her cock and fingers. Laura stands up and turns around to face Carmilla while leaning against the desk. She bites her lip as she watches Carmilla insert the fingers that was just inside her into her mouth, making a scene of licking it up with her tongue. Laura reaches out for Carmilla’s loose tie and pulls on it, bringing her closer. Carmilla stops and let’s Laura pull her forward. Simultaneously, Laura grabs Carmilla’s limp cock with her free hand and lightly stroking it while colliding lips with her. She whimpers at the taste of herself in Carmilla’s mouth and the feel of her hands digging into her hips. They break the kiss to catch their breath while leaning against each other’s foreheads.

“You’re such a good girl.” Carmilla reaches up and strokes Laura’s jaw

“Am I daddy? What about the flirting?”

“You apologize for your mistakes and made it up to me. Now you’re mine.”

“Really? Are you my Daddy as well?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

A moment of silence falls between them before Laura spoke up.

“I love you, daddy.” Laura whispered

“Already?” Carmilla chuckled

“I’ve always loved you.”

“Me too, baby." Carmilla leans in and gives her a peck on the lips "I’ve always loved you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla's [outfit](http://adamantred.tumblr.com/post/108019462640/psssst-know-what-i-would-sell-my-soul-for-more) minus the gloves  
> Laura's [outfit](http://natashiyaa.tumblr.com/post/137858815227/lauras-sundress)
> 
>  
> 
> I feel myself getting burned out and losing my writing touch. I think I might take a break for a bit.  
> But don't worry! I'll get to the other prompts as soon as possible.  
> Thank you to everyone for the wonderful feedback and for submitting prompts. :)


	19. Ain't No Thing, But A Bigger Thang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt:  
>  _Carmilla with a too big g!p sequel idea: It's their anniversary and Carmilla is getting plowed by Laura. At first Carmilla is on her back but_ _eventually Laura flips her and gets right back to work. Carmilla actually falls forward from the force of-P1_  
>  _Laura’s fucking so she’s on her stomach with her hips still angled to give Laura unhindered access to her ass. Carmilla has one hand buried_ _in her own hair and the other holding onto a pillow she’s biting into to muffle herself. After Carmilla cum-P2_  
>  _s a few times Laura gets out of the strapon and starts working Carmilla up again. Laura reveals she’s been preparing herself for the last_ _month so that Carmilla can have the satisfaction of cumming inside her girlfriend. Laura takes Carmilla’s coc-P3_  
>  _k into her ass slowly. She gets about halfway down the cock when she has to stop kissing Carmilla and sit up straight to take the rest of it._ _They both cum the moment Laura’s hips meet Carmilla’s.-P4_  
>  _Bonus: Carmilla licks her cum out of Laura’s ass, making Laura cum a few more times to make them even. Both their asses gape a little for_ _the rest of the night._
> 
> Additional Info:  
>  _Danny finding out Carmilla is the same girl who ditched Elsie at a party and siding with Elsie (who obviously didn't say anything about how_ _she treated Carmilla) because they're in the same club? Maybe even some awful comments about her having a g!p?_
> 
>  _Laura lets Carmilla set their pace. The flip in the next part is Carmilla’s idea and Laura’s just following instructions that she’s going to enjoy._ _Carmilla meets Laura’s thrust as best she can while on her stomach._

Carmilla and Laura exits the dark theater into the main lobby of the movie complex. Carmilla has an arm around Laura’s shoulder as Laura’s hand hangs by interlocking a few fingers with Carmilla’s that drapes over her shoulder.

“I didn’t like that ending.” Laura stated

“Not all love stories have a happy ending, cutie.” Carmilla mentioned

“I know. I just wish th-“ Laura gets interrupted by a familiar voice

“Well, well, well. Carmilla Karnstein.” The voice said

Laura feels Carmilla’s body go completely stiff. Laura glances at her with a pane of worry written across her face. Carmilla takes a deep breath, releases her hold on Laura and turn fully to the voice at hand.

“Xena.” Carmilla huffed

“Danny?” Laura looks to her with confusion

Danny ignores Laura’s presence to keep her attention on Carmilla.

“So you ditched Elsie for Laura Hollis?” Danny crossed her arms “Leaving her all alone at the Zeta’s party to run off with one of her friends.”

Carmilla remains frozen, her hands clenching into fists at her sides.

“Danny that’s not-“ Laura tried to argue

“Oh? So you didn’t steal Carmilla from Elsie, breaking her heart to run off with her and have sex?” Danny accused

“Break her heart?” Carmilla scoffed into a bitter laugh

“She told me all about it. She was in tears.” Danny informed

“That’s highly unlikely.” Carmilla added

“Look, Elsie didn’t treat Carmilla right ok? She didn’t treat her like a human being. Carmilla deserves so much more than that.” Laura finally stepped in

“That’s not what Elsie told me.” Danny narrowed her eyes on Laura

“Who you gonna believe? Me or Elsie?”

“Elsie and I go way back so I’m siding with her, Hollis.”

“Whatever. Come on, lets go Carm.” Laura tugs on Carmilla’s hand

They turn to leave when Danny spoke up again.

“Hey, man-penis! How much longer until Laura leaves you because she can’t handle your gross overly large cock?” Danny shouted

Carmilla stops in her tracks. She turns, quicken her pace and go right up to Danny’s face.

“The fuck did you say?!” Carmilla growled

Laura quickly saunters over, getting in between the two of them to push them farther apart.

“Stop! Danny, you’re way out of line!” Laura accused

Laura forces Carmilla to turn back around and push her toward the exits. Danny continues to shout insults at them until they have finally exited the building. Laura steps around Carmilla to face her. She cups Carmilla’s face as she keeps her eyes shut from having to look at Laura.

“Baby” Laura whispers

Carmilla remains still, her fists still clenched at her sides.

“Carm, look at me.” Laura urged “Please…”

Carmilla opens her eyes and Laura sees the internal struggle Carmilla is fighting to stop the tears from falling.

“Danny is Elsie’s best friend, so of course she’ll go after us like that. Even if she doesn’t know the full story.”

Carmilla only nods to Laura’s words. Her lip slightly trembling.

“Don’t listen to Danny ok?” Laura moved her thumb to stroke Carmilla’s trembling bottom lip. “I love having sex with you. I love your very large, cock. But more importantly, _I love you_.” Laura reassures her with a smile

Carmilla remains silent and continues to nod at Laura’s words. Each time the word love comes out of Laura’s mouth, slowly eases the pain away. Carmilla leans in once Laura pulls her thumb away to give her several quick pecks on the lips, mumbling _I love you_ against her lips.

“Come on, lets get out of here.” Laura tugs at her hand

(Later that night when they are cuddling, Carmilla silently weeps against Laura’s chest. Knowing how stubborn and prideful Carmilla can be, Laura doesn’t say anything and just comforts her in silence. Once she finishes, Carmilla mumbles Laura’s name, ready to apologize and explain herself. Laura stops her before she could and simply told her, _you don’t have to say anything. I know_.)

 

/

 

As the rest of the week carries on, Carmilla remains burden of Danny’s words. As part of Laura’s surprise, she insisted that they hold off on sex until their anniversary at the end of the month. Carmilla agreed which gave Laura the time to plan out her surprise. The last week of the month was the longest, slowest week for them both. They couldn’t be more happier when Saturday finally approached. Carmilla swings by Laura’s place to pick her up around 5pm. She surprises her by taking her to an expensive, fancy restaurant for dinner. When Laura tried to protest, Carmilla just dismisses her telling her _You’re worth it, Cupcake._ After dinner, Carmilla took them back to her place but instead of going straight up to her apartment, she takes Laura to the roof of the building. There, they watched the sunset and the stars blossom into the night sky. Carmilla points out the constellations as Laura hums along, lost in the sound of her voice. Once in awhile, Laura would stare up at the stars but most of her attention was lost on something more beautiful than the stars. She smiles when Carmilla notices her staring, causing her to look way blushing. Carmilla chuckles at how shy Laura can be and just leans toward her to kiss her before continuing. They stay as long as they could before the cold night gets to them. As they head downstairs to Carmilla’s apartment, they start to get handsy with each other. Once they finally get inside her place, their lips were locked and clothes started being shredded.

As they finally stumble their way into Carmilla’s bedroom, they are stripped from any hindering clothing except for their underwears. Without breaking the messy heated kisses, they both fall onto Carmilla’s bed in a fit of giggles. Laura quickly climbs ontop of Carmilla, straddling her lap as she fondles with Carmilla’s bare breasts. Carmilla places a hand on Laura’s thigh and the other behind her head as she watches her.

“I have a surprise for you.” Laura smiled

“Do you now?” Carmilla smirked

Laura bit her lip and climbs out of Carmilla’s lap. Carmilla shifts to lean up on her elbows as she watches Laura make a show to remove her underwear. Laura hooks her thumbs into her underwear and slowly pulls it down as she sway her hips. She turns around and bend slightly as she pulls it down enough for it to fall to the ground on its own. Carmilla’s mouth drops open as she sees a big jewel sticking in place of Laura’s ass. Still bending over, Laura looks over her shoulder to Carmilla and smirks at her shocked expression.

“Do you like it, babe?” Laura leers

“Is that a butt plug?!” Carmilla choked

Laura straightens up and walks over to the bedside table as Carmilla’s eyes follow her.

“Yes.” Laura responded as she opens the drawer and digs out the strap-on toy

“Wh-why ar-are you wearing-“ Carmilla stuttered

Laura chuckles while she climbs into the toy and begins fastening the straps on the harness.

“You’ll see.” Laura shoots her a quick glance “You gonna take those off or what?”

Laura smirks at her, causing Carmilla to snap out of her star-struck stare and quickly removes her underwear. Laura finishes securing the strap-on, settling it comfortable against her pussy mound as she reaches for the bottle of lube. She squirts some onto the toy and thoroughly coats it as she climbs back onto the bed. She plants her knees on either side of Carmilla’s as her hand leaves the toy and begins stroking Carmilla’s semi-hard cock.

“Can you get hard for me, baby?” Laura asked as her lube hand strokes her cock up and down its long length

Carmilla nodded with a whimper as she continues to observe Laura’s actions at a loss for words.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Laura leans down and plants gentle kisses along the shaft, causing Carmilla’s breath to hitch

As she reached the tip, she dragged her lips around the head. Then used her tongue to lick up the bit of pre-cum that starts to pool out from the slit. She leans back up and crawls closer to Carmilla’s anal hole. With her lubed hand, she lightly coats the outer entrance of the tight hole, causing Carmilla to shiver at the gentle sensation.

“Do you want me to go slow?” Laura asked as she held the dildo in her hand

“Ye-yeah. Please, ba-“ Carmilla moaned “-oh fuck!”

Laura eases the tip of the dildo into Carmilla’s anal hole slowly.

“You ok, Carm?”

“Fuck, Laura. Th-that feels” Carmilla stuttered “-amazing.”

Laura takes her time to ease the dildo into Carmilla, letting her get use to the size of the toy before she began to thrust her hips back and forth in a slow, fluid motion. It doesn’t take long for Carmilla to get adjusted for her to shift her body to lay on her stomach. She lays ontop of Laura’s yellow pillow, clutching it with both hands as Laura starts to pick up the pace. She creates her own momentum, building up Carmilla’s moans to a higher closer together moans. Carmilla moves one hand to her own hair and bites down on the pillow her other hand clutches as Laura moves faster and harder against her. Heat pools deep within Laura at the sight of Carmilla under her total control as she pounds and thrusts herself deep into her ass. Carmilla feels herself tumbling quickly over the edge with every hard thrust Laura gives her.

“Fu-fu-fuck I’m gonna cum” Carmilla muttered

Carmilla feels Laura pull out and is about to protest her discomfort when she feels Laura’s lips wrap as much of the head of her cock into her mouth, sucking at the slit while one hand strokes the long length and the other gingerly massages her balls. Carmilla looses it, spilling her huge load of cum into Laura’s paitient waiting mouth. Laura quickly swallows as much of Carmilla’s cum as she can, some spilling out of the corner of her mouth when the sweet bitterness taste of Carmilla slides down her throat. When Laura pulls back, she licks up the head of her cock of any remaining cum before sitting up to wipe the cum off her face with her thumb. Carmilla flips to lay on her back, a heaving mess as she watches Laura lick up the last bit of her cum off her thumb. Laura bites her lip as she notices how much of a mess Carmilla is with her hair a all over the place and sweat coating her body.

“You ok, Carm?” Laura softly strokes Carmilla’s thigh

Carmilla sits up and pulls Laura down for a needy kiss, tasting herself all over the inside of Laura’s mouth. Laura pushes at Carmilla’s shoulder slightly to break the kiss.

“Stay there.” Laura smiled

Carmilla leaned back on her hands as she watches Laura scramble off the bed. She unfastens the harness and lets it fall onto the floor. Laura climbs back onto the bed and into Carmilla’s lap, wrapping an arm around her neck while the other falls onto Carmilla’s cock.

“Do you like my surprise?” Laura asks as she strokes Carmilla’s cock

“You wearing a butt plug? Definitely.” Carmilla hummed with a smile

Laura returns her smile as took her free hand and reached behind her to the butt plug. Carmilla holds Laura up by the waist as her body slightly leans upward. She bites her lip and shuts her eyes as she pulls it out. Once it is completely out, Laura releases a big sigh of relief and sits back down on Carmilla’s lap, holding it up for Carmilla to see. Carmilla’s eyes shoot wide open and her mouth falls open at the size of it.

“Laura….That’s fucking huge!” Carmilla exclaimed

Laura tossed it aside and continue working up Carmilla’s cock.

“Wh-why did you…?” Carmilla questioned

Laura bit her lip with a smile before answering Carmilla.

“I’ve been prepping myself all month so you can fuck me with your cock.” Laura added

Carmilla falls silent, her eyes staring and searching Laura’s for any false hope only to find none. Her cock hardens at the very thought of Laura sinking down on her cock and riding her. Laura snaps Carmilla out of her own thoughts by pushing her down onto the bed. She crawls a bit forward to lean down and kiss her, pushing her tongue inside of Carmilla’s. Carmilla continues to hold onto her by the waist as Laura reaches down with one hand to move Carmilla’s hard cock into her anal hole. As the head enters her, Laura moans at the contact of Carmilla’s thick meat slowly filling her. Laura sinks herself down lower at a slow pace until she has to break the kiss to sit up right. The last few inches of Carmilla’s cock sinks into Laura quickly. The moment their hips meet, Laura tumbles over the edge. She frantically rocks her hips against Carmilla’s cock while rubbing at her throbbing clit to prolong her orgasm as much as possible. The very sight of Laura taking her whole cock into her ass sends Carmilla over the edge a second time, spraying cum deep inside Laura’s ass. Laura nearly collapses forward ontop of Carmilla as she comes down from the intense orgasm she’s just experienced. As Laura tries to calm herself, she nuzzles her face into Carmilla’s neck, listening to Carmilla’s own rapid breathing. After they both catched their breath, Carmilla tries to pull her cock out but Laura stops her.

“No. Leave it in.” Laura mumbled

“Isn’t it uncomfortable for you?” Carmilla asks with nothing but concern in her voice

“Nuh-uh.” Laura hummed “It feels really good. And your cum feels so nice and warm inside. Just..…let me enjoy it for a little bit longer?” Laura whimpered

Carmilla’s heart swells as she wraps her arms around her back to pull her body closer.

“Take as long as you want, Cupcake.” Carmilla kisses her bare shoulder

They remain like that in silence for a moment. Just when Carmilla thought Laura has fallen asleep ontop of her, she feels Laura move her hand to her cock and slowly pulls it out, whimpering as it leaves her ass. Once free, she lays back down ontop of Carmilla only to be flipped onto her back with Carmilla looming over her. Carmilla gives her a quick peck on the lips before lowering herself down Laura’s body, leaving trails of kisses as she goes. Laura shrieks as she feels Carmilla’s tongue on her sore anal hole, licking around and into it. Carmilla’s cum starts to seep out of her ass and Carmilla immediately licks it up. Laura didn’t expect it to turn her on so much so that she has another orgasm. She grips onto Carmilla’s hair as she feels her body explode in pleasure. Carmilla doesn’t let up. She continues to lick at Laura’s throbbing hole, taking all the cum that is leaking out. Laura feels another orgasm hit her before the other one could even finish. Laura eventually pushes at Carmilla’s head away after the fourth orgasm, signaling that she couldn’t take it anymore. Carmilla places light kisses onto her thighs, to her hips, then her tummy and up to her lips. She shifts to lay next to Laura, encased in her arms as she nuzzles her face in the crook of Laura’s neck.

“Thank you, Laura.” Carmilla mumbled

“For what?” Laura muttered confused as sleep hinders her

The last thing Laura hears before she slips into blissful sleep is Carmilla saying _For Loving Me._


	20. We Have Different Interpretations of Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt:  
>  _Prompt: Step-Siblings. Carmilla and Laura are step-sisters. Laura enjoys teasing Carmilla in front of their parents and Carmilla enjoys_ _fucking Laura in the room situated next to their parents's one._

“Did you girls enjoy the company picnic?” Mr. Hollis asked as he made a left turn

Carmilla huffed as Laura slightly chuckles.

“Mircalla, dear. Did you not have a nice time?” Mrs. Hollis turns in her seat to look at Carmilla

Carmilla crosses her arms as she stares out the window.

“She’s just broody because a big fat yellow bee wouldn’t leave her alone.” Laura chuckled

“Is that so?” Mr. Hollis beamed a smile in the rear view mirror

“Stupid bee.” Carmilla muttered

“I’m pretty sure Carm and the bee were going steady.” Laura teased

“The little nuisance wouldn’t leave me alone.” Carmilla mentioned

“That’s because it likes you, darling.” Mrs. Hollis laughed

“It’s still a stupid bee, Maman.” Carmilla huffed

“Hope it wasn’t a girl bee, otherwise I’d have to give it a stern talking to!” Mr. Hollis teased

Laura laughed along with Mr. and Mrs. Hollis. Carmilla turns to glance at Laura.

“You don’t have to worry about that, father.” Carmilla smirked

Laura begins to blush at the look Carmilla is giving her. She looks away, knowing full well that Carmilla is going to get her back for the teasing.

 

/

 

Laura wakes up in the middle of the night with soft fingers dancing on her skin followed by soft kisses along her neck.

“Laura” Carmilla whispered

Laura shifts from her side onto her back as she is met with a pair of warm lips to her mouth. She reaches up and snakes a hand around her neck, gripping the nape of her neck. Carmilla moves to plant her knees on either side of Laura to straddle her lap.

“My turn to tease you.” Carmilla smirks

Carmilla leans over to the bedside table drawer. She opens it and pulls out a pair of handcuffs. She grabs both of Laura’s hands and pin them above her head with the cuffs dangling on her fingertips. She connects her lips with Laura’s for a bit, enjoying the soft feel of her lips she desperately wanted to kiss all day. She pulls away to unlatch both of the cuffs and secures one around Laura’s wrist. She snakes the other around one of the bed posts above her head and secures it to Laura’s other wrist.

Carmilla sits back up and reaches at the hem of Laura’s oversize pajama shirt. She lifts it up, sliding it up and letting it rest right above her breasts. Carmilla shimmies herself downward to lower herself onto Laura’s chest. While using both forearms as support, she licks at Laura’s nipples hands free. She laps her tongue in several direction, getting it to erect before suckling on it and pulling it softly between her teeth. She does the same to her other nipple, leaving sloppy wetness all over Laura’s stiff nipples. Laura softly moans at the work of Carmilla’s tongue on her body, making her shiver against the cold night air. Carmilla pulls back and shifts to hover over Laura. While using a forearm to support herself, she uses her other hand to trail down Laura’s body.

“You better keep quiet, sweetheart.” Carmilla quietly reminded “Don’t want our parents to hear us, especially since they are on the other side of this wall.” Carmilla gestured with her head

“That’s only if you can get me to scream.” Laura whispered with a smug face

Carmilla hovers closer to lock eyes with her. Carmilla smirks as her free hand is shoved into Laura’s underwear, catching her off guard with a high hitch of breath.

“Shhh.” Carmilla hushed

Laura bit her lip to silence her whimpering as she feels Carmilla slide her fingers between her folds. Carmilla watches Laura struggle to keep quiet as she moves the tip of her fingers to Laura’s aching clit. She gently taps it as if it scorching hot, resulting in Laura to chant her hips toward Carmilla.

“Eager much?” Carmilla teased

“Carm, please don’t tease.” Laura wined

“It’s only fair for earlier.” Carmilla pressed against her clit a bit harder then return to soft taps

Carmilla pushes her fingers down further into Laura’s folds and pulls her fingers out all together. She reaches up and places her fingers on Laura’s lips, bringing it down in a light stroke to coat her lips with her own juices.

“See how wet you are for me?” Carmilla hushed

Laura darts her tongue out to lick up the wet substance Carmilla left on her lips. She bites her lip to stifle the moan at the taste of herself.

“Taste good, don’t it baby?”

“I told you not to call me that.” Laura reminded

“And why is that again?” Carmilla tilts her head to the side

“Be-because” Laura’s voice falters as Carmilla reinserts her fingers into Laura’s underwear “I-I-I-t ju-ju-just… oh fuck, Carm… that feels so good..” Laura moans as Carmilla strokes her fingers against Laura’s clit

“Because we’re related?”

Laura nods in a whimper. Carmilla presses on.

“I like calling you baby.” Carmilla tilts her head as she observes Laura

Laura only whimpers in response as Carmilla moves her fingers in a slow circle on Laura’s throbbing clit.

“Do you want me to fuck you, baby?” Carmilla asks in a hushed voice

“Stop call me that!” Laura quietly yelped as she surged closer to Carmilla’s face only for her cuffed wrists to stop her

Carmilla pulls her hand out from Laura’s pants. She uses both forearms to lower herself onto Laura, getting real close to her face.

“Why don’t you like me calling you baby?” Carmilla’s voice cracked into a whisper, hurt scrawled on her face

Laura clenches her fist as she turns to look away. She looks back at Carmilla with watery eyes and a trembling lip.

“Because it only reminds me that you don't really want me.” A tear falls down Laura’s cheek

"How can you even say that?"

Carmilla reaches up and wipes away the fallen tear, leaving her thumb to linger. Laura leans into her gentle touch. Carmilla moves to the bedside table to retrieve the key. She unlocks Laura’s wrists, freeing her, and lets the cuffs fall. She shifts to lay on her side next to Laura, pulling her into her arms. She plants several quick kisses on Laura’s lips before pulling back to brush the hair away from her face. She gives her a soft smile before speaking.

“Do you have any idea how much I would like to kiss you outside these walls?” Carmilla admits

Laura returns the smile and collides lips with her. The kiss start off gentle and slow until Laura shifts to straddle Carmilla’s lap. The kiss quickly becomes heated and heavy. Laura pulls away to sit up and completely remove her shirt. Carmilla sits up and kisses any patch of skin her lips can reach as Laura threads a hand into her hair. Carmilla pulls back to look up as Laura grabs her face with both hands and kisses her.

“Please, baby.” Laura mumbled against the kiss “Don’t tease me and just fuck me, please..”

Carmilla pulls down Laura’s bottoms down and helps her climb out of her. She doesn’t hesitate to move her hand to her pussy, circling her clit with her the tips of her fingers before slipping her two middle fingers inside. Laura moans at the sudden penetration as she starts to rock her hips against Carmilla’s palm.

“You have to keep quiet.” Carmilla reminded in a whispered

Laura snakes her arms around Carmilla’s neck and nods as she bites her lip to stifle another moan from slipping out. Carmilla moves her hand up and down, thrusting her fingers into Laura as her palm hits and slide against her clit. Laura kisses Carmilla as she tries to match her hip movements with Carmilla’s thrusting. Laura takes Carmilla’s bottom lip between her teeth, tugging on it slightly before releasing it and return to deepen her kiss. Without warning, Carmilla picks up the speed, pushing her fingers fast and harder into Laura. Laura throws her head back, grinding on Carmilla’s hand. Laura feels herself close to falling over the edge.

“Carm- I’m close..” Laura whispered

Carmilla reaches up with her free hand and covers Laura’s mouth. She then pushes her, having her fall onto her back with her following ontop. Laura’s squeak of surprise gets muffled by Carmilla’s hand. Carmilla hovers above Laura, hand on her mouth and her fingers two knuckles deep, as she watches her fall apart when she curls her fingers to hit the sensitive spot that makes Laura’s toes to curl. Carmilla feels her heart swell as she watches Laura’s eyes never leave hers as her body convulses, her hips lifting up into the air, her hands gripping any parts of Carmilla for dear life as if she might float away. When she feels her body relax beneath her, she releases her hand from her mouth and slow down her thrusting. Laura pants as she tries to get her breathing under control. Carmilla pulls her fingers out and inserts them into her mouth, observing the way Laura licks her lips and her eyes darting from her eyes to her lips. Carmilla leans down and lets Laura taste herself, swirling her tongue inside Carmilla’s mouth to lick up any remnants of her juices. Carmilla pulls away to climb off Laura. She pulls the discarded blanket and throws it over Laura. She then shifts to lay next to her, nuzzling into her side as she throws an arm around her waist.

“I’d move the stars just to be with you.” Carmilla mumbled

“You love the stars…” Laura muttered

“But I love you more.”

Before Laura could say anything else, the energy Carmilla drained from her and her warm body pressed against her bare flesh quickly took over her into blissful slumber. When Laura stirs awhile later, she reaches out to search for Carmilla only to find her gone and the space next to her still warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what happened. It started off as smut and it just..sorta..of..turned fluffy. 
> 
> :D


	21. The Beast Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt:  
>  _Can I join in the prompts/drabbles? part 1. For whatever reason, at a given time of the year, Carmilla becomes an animalistic mess. She's_ _still human, but her teeth and claws are sharper, and her instincts take control. Usually that meant a retreat to the woods, to avoid_ _bloodshed, but now she has a mate. And all the animal inside her wants to do is fuck Laura. And that's exactly what happens. Laura is quite_ _surprised at being pounced on the minute she walks in their apartment after work, but_  
>  _part 2. very much into it. Carmilla’s rougher, hungrier, and it turns Laura on like nothing else. The vampire picks her up and takes her to_ _bed, spending a good long while going down on Laura. After that, either with a strapon or a g!p, Carmilla fucks her until they both see stars._ _At one point, Laura whimpers in pain, possibly Carmilla’s claws biting too hard in her skin, and Carmilla stops immediately. She’s well_ _past the point where she remembers how to form words, but she whimpers_  
>  _part 3. apologetically, nuzzling Laura’s cheek with her own, and starts to pull out. She’s a horny mess, but this is her mate, her love, and_ _she would rather bite her own arm off than hurt her. Laura wraps her arms and legs around her, saying she’s okay, that Carmilla has nothing_ _to worry about and to please not stop. Carmilla picks up the pace again, and they both come like never before. After, she wraps_ _herself around Laura, breathing in her scent, until they’re both asleep. In the morning_  
>  _part 4. Carmilla kinda freaks out at all the marks and bites she left on Laura’s skin, and Laura calms her down again, making certain she_ _knew Laura enjoyed the last night a lot. If g!p, the only thing she worries about a bit is that Carmilla came inside her, a lot, and they didn’t_ _use any protection. In short, animalistic Carmilla fucking Laura for all she’s worth, but still very much consensual and a bit fluffy._ _Sorry for that wall of text and thanks for all the awesome smut!_

Sleep. Watch porn. Masturbate. Take a cold shower. None of these things has helped Carmilla as she waits for Laura to come home from work. It feels weird for her to be inside during this time of year as she has grown use to the trees and subtle quietness of nature surrounding her as she looses control. The sound of the suburban neighbor does help ground her in remembering where she is as the beast crave a different kind of satisfaction.

As soon as she hears the familiar key being inserted into the front door, Carmilla jumps to her feet and rushes out from the bedroom. As she enters the living room, Laura walks in the door in her work attire; slacks, button up long sleeve and a blazer that drapes over her arm. She smiles as she sees Carmilla rushing toward her. She doesn’t think much of it as she drops her bag and keys on the table near by and turns to close the door.

“Hey, babe. Sorry I’m la-” Laura greeted

Carmilla cuts her off by spinning her around and pushing her up against the door, pinning her body with hers while crashing lips. Carmilla pulls her closer by the hips as she pushes her tongue inside Laura’s mouth. Heat starts to pool within Laura as Carmilla moves her hands to grope her ass. It took every fiber in her being to push Carmilla away to break the kiss.

“Well, hello to you too.” Laura teased

“It’s happening again.” Carmilla huffed as she leans in to kiss along Laura’s neck

“That..” Laura pauses as her breathing hitches from Carmilla’s lips touching her neck “…time of the year?”

Carmilla mumbled a response which sounded like a yes as she scraps her teeth along Laura’s pulse point follow by licking its trail. Carmilla starts pawing at Laura’s breast through her shirt while planting her knee up against her crotch. Laura starts to chant her hips upward against Carmilla’s leg but struggles with her clothes getting in the way. She drops her blazer onto the floor and wraps her arms around Carmilla’s neck.

“Carm…bed.” Laura whimpered

Carmilla doesn’t hesitate to pick her up by the waist and settling her on her stomach. She shares messy kisses with Laura as she walks to their bedroom with careful precision. Once they reach the bedroom, Carmilla drops Laura onto the bed. Laura leans up on her elbows as she bites her lip while watching Carmilla undress infront of her.

“Take off your clothes.” Carmilla demanded

Laura feels a strong spike of heat hit her at Carmilla’s complete dominance over her. She sits up and quickly unbuttons her blouse, shimmering out of it. Carmilla has removed the last bit of her clothes as Laura unhooks her bra. Carmilla pulls at Laura’s legs toward her, causing Laura to fall onto her back in a high pitched squeak. Carmilla quickly makes work of Laura’s pants, tugging at it and snaking her legs out of it while Laura finally gets her bra off and tosses it aside. Laura leans back up on her forearms as Carmilla hunches down and wraps her lips around Laura’s achingly fast throbbing clit. The contact of her lips causes Laura to fall back against the bed as she throws her hands into Carmilla’s hair. Carmilla reaches for her legs and pushes them apart as far as they can go then moves her hands to Laura’s stomach, letting her nails claw down. Laura winces at the pain but it is covered with a moan as it spurs her on even more. She feels herself fall apart before she even has time to prepare for it. Carmilla continues to lap her tongue up and down Laura’s pussy, gathering up as much of her juices pouring out as possible. She tongues at her entrance, pushing it in and out of her to taste as much of her as she can. This sends Laura into another full blown orgasm, unable to process what is happening before it is too late when pure enjoyment fills hers until her body shivers underneath her. She pushes at Carmilla’s head to signal her to stop.

“Too much…” Laura stuttered “…need to catch – breath.”

Carmilla obeys and stops. She crawls up her body, leaving kisses and bites as she goes. Laura tries to catch her breath as Carmilla reaches her lips, taking her bottom lip between her teeth and slightly tugging it before licking at it. Carmilla grips her bare breast, clawing at it with her nails. Laura moans into her mouth as Carmilla moves to pinch and pull at Laura’s erect nipples. Carmilla breaks the kiss to scramble off of Laura to retrieve the strap-on toy. Once she finds it, she nearly jumps into it and make quick work with the straps before returning to Laura. Laura watches Carmilla move so quickly, she starts to think its her supernatural speed that’s making her move fast. Carmilla is back ontop of her before Laura finished her thought process. She feels the dildo press against her entrance before it is pushed roughly in. Laura cries out at the added pressure but it quickly turns to a loud moan as Carmilla starts to thrust herself into her at a slow pace before picking up speed. Carmilla nips at Laura’s shoulder, leaving red bit marks and red scratches. Laura starts to see stars as Carmilla pounds into her, biting her skin hard enough to almost break skin all over her shoulder. Laura begins to whimper differently as Carmilla’s claws start to rake down her ribs. The whimpering doesn’t stop and only gets more desperate. Carmilla comes to a complete halt when she hears Laura quietly mutter an _ouch_ under her breath. Carmilla stops her thrusting as she pulls back to hover over Laura. The scrunched up, hurt face nearly breaks Carmilla. She tries to speak but forgets to form any words at this point. Laura noticed her stillness and opens her eyes to see a sad, worried Carmilla looking down at her.

“Carm?” Laura’s voice is slightly horsed

Carmilla leans down to rub her cheek against Laura as she whimpers in complete distress. It takes awhile for Laura to process what is going on but it dawned on her when Carmilla reached down to start pulling out the dildo. Laura wraps her arms and legs around her, pulling her closer to prevent her from pulling out.

“Carm, it’s ok. You have nothing to worry about. I’m fine. Please don’t stop.” Laura reassures

Carmilla remains still, unable to move as she keeps her cheek pressed against Laura’s. Laura turns her head and plants a kiss on Carmilla’s cheek.

“Please, keep going.” Laura pleaded

Carmilla slightly nods her head in agreement as she picked up her pace at a much slower speed. Soon, Carmilla picks back up her speed as she pounds into Laura, making sure to not go too fast. Laura comes apart several times after that until she actually has to get Carmilla to stop. As Laura lays on her back covered in sweat with her hair sticking to her face, Carmilla wraps herself around Laura, taking in her scent and the labored breathing she’s trying to get under control. Laura quickly falls asleep with Carmilla following in after her.

 

/

 

“Carm, stop freaking out.” Laura sighed

“I’m allowed to freak out! Look at what I did!” Carmilla gestured to her body

Laura was covered in bite marks, scratches along with a few bruises that started to form at random places. Her body ache, sure but she feels a little more prideful of Carmilla’s mark on her than she should be.

“It’s ok.” Laura reaches to cup her face with both hands “I actually like it. It’s kind of hot.”

“Seriously?” Carmilla sarcastically remarked

“Yeah.” Laura gives her a quick peck on the lips “It’s quite sexy how you marked me as yours.”

Carmilla laughs, resulting in Laura to laugh along with her.

“If you say so.” Carmilla shakes her head with a smile

“Plus, last night was amazing.” Laura reassures her “I enjoyed it.”

“It didn’t turn you off? Of how rough I was?”

“Of course not!” Laura explained “If anything, it turned me on even more at how rough you can be.”

Laura shrugged as Carmilla's eyes shoot wide open.

“I like to play rough too, you know.” Laura smirks

Carmilla leans in and kisses her. Mumbling a _I bet you do_ against her lips to which Laura laughed into the kiss.


	22. Play To Take The Ache Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER! :D  
> For being so patient with me on my updates and to those who actually enjoy my writing. I had this idea in my head for a few weeks, then anon came along and suggested almost the same thing. So why not combine the two into one?
> 
> So here you go. It is so, so, so, so, sooooo very filthy.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Anon Prompt:  
>  _I wish I had a prompt for this; Laura acting all innocent and cute but calling Carmilla daddy and getting spanked because Carmilla knows_ _she likes it, not for punishment._  
>  _Even when Carmilla is fucking her brains out after the spanking, she's acting innocent and cute like she isn't getting plowed by her_ _girlfriend. Carmilla is still called daddy and every time Laura says that she gets a rewarding slap on the ass._
> 
> My Idea:  
>  _Laura is all innocent and cute. She comes up to her girlfriend g!pCarmilla and (completely roleplay and consensual), she tells her Daddy_ _that she has an ache down "there". And so Carmilla plays along and explains how she can help her, and so on. I’ll add the_ _spanking definitely, just because and not for punishment for calling her daddy._

Carmilla is perched up against the headboard of the bed, reading an old paperback when Laura comes in wearing tiny shorts and a tank top. Laura walks up to the side of the bed closest to Carmilla and stand there with her hands folded behind her back. As she remains silent, Carmilla looks up from her book and eyes her with a curious eyebrow.

“Need something, Cupcake?” Carmilla asked

“Daddy, I have an ache.” Laura shifts from one foot to the other

Carmilla’s eyes shoot open as she carefully observes her. Laura bites her lip and twists her body slightly back and forth as she waits for Carmilla to respond. Carmilla puts the book down and directs her full attention to Laura.

“You have an ache?” Carmilla questioned

Laura nodded as she fidgets under Carmilla’s gaze. Carmilla senses her discomfort and moves her legs to pat at the space infront of her for Laura to sit. Laura climbs onto the bed, sitting crossed legged, facing Carmilla.

“Where is your ache?” 

“It’s umm…” Laura blushes while looking down at her lap

Carmilla leans forward to tilt her chin up to get her to look at her.

“It’s ok. Tell Daddy where your ache is so I can take care of it.” Carmilla reassures as she softly strokes her jawline

“It-it’s..….down there.” Laura muttered

“Show Daddy.” Carmilla pulls back her hand

Laura glances down and points to her crotch. She looks back up to see Carmilla slightly chuckling.

“Aw, baby. That’s perfectly natural.” Carmilla chuckles

“Can you make it go away, Daddy?” 

“You want Daddy to take your ache away?”

Laura nodded, clenching her folded hands into her lap.

“Alright. Take off your shorts.” Carmilla ordered

Laura’s eyes shoot open at Carmilla’s request. She bites her lip as she hesitates to obey.

“Daddy will take the ache away and make you feel good. Is that what you want?” Carmila brushes the loose strands away from Laura’s face

Laura nodded as she continues to bit her lip in silence.

“Go on then. Take off your shorts.” Carmilla leans back against the headboard

She watches as Laura climbs off the bed and tugs her shorts down, letting it fall to the floor. Laura's hands quickly fall to cover her underwear as she steps out of her shorts and kicks it aside. She blushes as she looks away, knowing Carmilla’s eyes are raking up and down her body.

“What’s wrong?” Carmilla moves to sit on the edge of the bed

“My-my pantie is wet.” Laura stuttered “I-I think I peed myself.”

“Let Daddy see.” Carmilla slightly tugs on Laura’s hands

Laura lets Carmilla move her hands from covering her crotch. A wet spot is coated on Laura’s light pink pantie. Carmilla takes her first two fingers and rub it gently up and down the wet spot. She looks up to see Laura with her eyes closed and her bottom lip between her teeth.

“How does that feel, baby girl?” Carmilla asks as she continues the slow strokes

“I-I-it feels….really good, Daddy. It-it makes the ache tingle...” Laura whimpered

“Hmm..” Carmilla hummed “Yeah, I know how to take your ache away. But you’ll have to trust me ok? Can you do that?”

“Of course, Daddy. I trust you.” Laura acknowledged

“Alright. Take off your pantie and lay up against the headboard.” Carmilla commanded

Laura hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her underwear and tugged it down, letting it pool around her ankles. She then climbs onto the bed and sat at the head of the bed, leaning against the headboard with her legs closed. Carmilla shifts to kneel infront of Laura on the bed.

“Come on. Open.” Carmilla patted her bare legs

Laura moves her legs a bit. Carmilla lifts her legs and pulled them apart as far as they can go. Carmilla settles between Laura's legs, her glistening wet pussy inches from her face.

“Baby, you’re dripping wet.” Carmilla glances up at Laura

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Laura apologized

“Don’t apologize. It’s perfectly alright. What were you doing that caused the ache?”

“I-I um..” Laura folds her arms upward, clenching her shirt with both fists “- I was thinking….”

“Thinking what?” Carmilla caresses Laura’s hips

“You.” Laura whispered

“You were thinking about me?” Carmilla chuckled

“Yes and um-“ Laura pauses “- you naked…in the shower. An-and your…”

“You can say it. I won’t get mad.” 

“-your cock.” Laura finished

“You were thinking about Daddy’s cock?”

“Y-yes.” Laura blushes as she looks away

Carmilla plants a gentle kiss on Laura’s thigh, causing Laura to turn her gaze back to Carmilla.

“Daddy is going to take the ache away, ok?” Carmilla smiles

Laura nods as she watches Carmilla lower her head, her tongue out and is about to touch Laura’s slit when Laura stops her.

“Wait, Daddy. It’s not clean.” Laura mentions

Carmilla shakes her head as she softly laughs.

“Then let Daddy clean it for you.” Carmilla smirks

Carmilla lowers her head, keeping eye contact with Laura as she lowers her head and tongue at her clit. Laura mumbles a low moan at the gentle contact of her tongue.

“How does that feel?” Carmilla asks

“Goo-ood. Really, really good.” Laura muttered

Carmilla sinks lower and drags her tongue up the length of Laura’s slit, causing her to shiver at the touch.

“Da-daddy!” Laura moaned

“You like that, baby?” Carmilla licks her lips

“Yes, Daddy. Do that again, please?” Laura begged

“Anything for my little girl.” Carmilla kisses her inner thigh

She licks up the length of Laura’s slit a few more times, causing her to moan louder and louder each time. As she feels herself on the edge, Carmilla stops and sits upright.

“Daddy?” Laura whimpered

“You’re all clean, baby. No more mess.” Carmilla wipes at her mouth with a thumb

“B-b-b-but my ache.”

“You still have it?”

Laura nodded, trying to keep her squirming under control. Carmilla sighs as she runs a hand through her hair.

“Ok, then. Take off your shirt.” Carmilla gestured to her chest

Laura leans forward and removes her tank top, setting it aside as she leans back against the headboard, still shielding her chest from Carmilla. Carmilla shifts closer to Laura, pulling her arms away from her chest.

“Play with your breasts.” Carmilla ordered

Laura reaches up to her breasts and began massaging them while Carmilla climbed off the bed.

“Why do I have to do this, Daddy?” Laura questions

“To get me hard.” Carmilla responded

“I – what?” Laura stops her hand movements

“Nuh-uh. Keep going.” Carmilla pointed with her finger

Laura continues to massage her breasts tenderly as she watches Carmilla get undressed.

“Wh-what do you mean hard?” Laura asks

Carmilla takes off her shirt and pulls her bottoms all the way down to her ankles. She grasps her semi-hard cock in her hand as she watches Laura.

“So that we can play to take the ache away.” Carmilla steps out of her bottoms while stroking her cock

“Play? You have an ache too Daddy?”

“You make Daddy ache all the time.” Carmilla admitted

“I’m sorry...” Laura mumbled

“Don’t apologize. I like it when you make me ache. Make me ache more. Play with your nipples.” Carmilla said as she climbed back onto the bed

Laura looked down at her chest and pitched her nipples. She did this a few times to get them nice and erect. She tugged, pulled and rolled her nipples between her thumb and forefinger as she looks back up at Carmilla.

“Like this Daddy?” Laura bit her lip

“Yeah, just like that.” Carmilla leans back on a hand as she watches Laura intently

“Feels good don’t it?” Carmilla smirks

“Mhmph.” Laura hummed

Laura stops to place her hands flat against the mattress infront of her and leans over a bit.

“Can I play with your cock, Daddy?” Laura asks

Carmilla smiles, slightly chuckling to herself. She leans back on her hands and moves her legs closer together.

“C’mere.” Carmilla smirked

Laura crawled onto her hands and knees until she reach Carmilla, planting her knees on either side of Carmilla’s as she sits on her calves. Her hands, soft and gentle on Carmilla’s thighs as she waits for her next instructions.

“Don’t be afraid. Play with it.” Carmilla encouraged

Laura reaches out and takes hold of Carmilla’s cock. She moves her hands up and down the length of the shaft as she tilts her head curiously at Carmilla.

“Like this Daddy?” Laura asks for reassurance

“Yes, baby. Just like that.” Carmilla mumbled

Laura places both her hands around Carmilla’s cock, rotating it in opposite position while moving it up and down. Carmilla tilts her head back as Laura’s soft hands make her harder and more eager to fuck her by the second. She looks back at Laura to see her focusing her full concentration on Carmilla’s cock with her tongue slightly poking out at the side of her mouth.

“You want to taste it?” Carmilla reaches up to push some of Laura’s hair away from her face

Laura looks up in surprised, halting her hand movements.

“Won’t it be icky?” Laura ponders

“No, you’ll love it. Try it. Lick Daddy’s cock.” Carmilla drops her hand to lean back on

“Just lick it?”

“Yes. Lick and suck at it like it’s –“ Carmilla pauses “- like it’s a hard piece of candy.” Carmilla smirks

“I do like hard candy.” Laura smiles as she shifts her body lower to settle her face close to Carmilla’s cock

“No teeth.” Carmilla reminded “Don’t want to hurt Daddy now, do we?”

Laura shakes her head as she returns her gaze back to Carmilla’s cock. She leans toward the cock in hand and lick up the length of it, causing Carmilla to slightly moan. Laura lightly licks at the head of her cock before inserting into her mouth, sucking only at the head.

“Baby, please don’t tease Daddy.” Carmilla whimpered

“Hehe, sorry Daddy.” Laura giggled

Laura reinserts the cock into her mouth, sinking lower until it nearly hits the back of her throat, nuzzling her nose against Carmilla's hip before pulling back.

“Fuck!” Carmilla cursed

Laura’s mouth makes a pop sound as she pulls back. She traces the pulsing vein on the side from the base to the tip, then going back by making suctions with her mouth until reaches her starting point. She reinserts the cock into her mouth, sucking and letting her tongue glide beneath the shaft as she bobs her head up and down. Carmilla feels herself losing it all too quickly.

“Baby, baby. Stop.” Carmilla pushes at Laura’s head “You’re going to make me blow.”

“But I want to suck on your cock some more.” Laura pouted

“You can do that another time, ok? Right now, it’s too soon for you to have Daddy’s cum.”

“Cum?” Laura sits back up as she tilts her head in wonder

“Be a good girl and you’ll get Daddy’s cum as a reward. Would you like that?”

Laura shrieked with a smile as she nodded her head.

“Alright then. Come sit on Daddy’s lap.” Carmilla patted on her thighs

Laura crawls onto Carmilla’s lap, straddling her as she picks her up by the waist to settle her more comfortable on her lap. Laura drapes her arms over Carmilla’s shoulders and looks at her intently.

“Ready to play?” Carmilla smirks

“Will it take the ache away?” Laura questions

“Of course. And it’ll feel good. I promise.” Carmilla leans forward and plants a kiss on her chest

“What are you going to do now?”

“Daddy is going to put his cock inside you.” Carmilla informed

“I-is it going to hurt?” Laura worried

“Of course not. It will feel really, really good.” Carmilla reaches up and tucks a lock of loose hair behind Laura’s ear

“Ok….” Laura mumbled

Carmilla reaches down and grasps her cock. She takes the tip and brushes it against Laura’s clit a few times, causing her to moan. Carmilla moves her hands to Laura’s hips and guide her to lean up. Laura leans up as Carmilla moves her cock into Laura’s entrance and pushes Laura down, letting her body sink into it.

“Da-da-da-daddy!” Laura cried out

“Yes?” Carmilla holds her delicately at the waist

“Yo-you-your cock… is-is so big and hard.” Laura moaned

“That’s a good thing.” Carmilla chuckles “Now bounce.”

“Bounce?”

“Bounce on Daddy’s lap.”

Laura slowly moved her hips back and forward.

“Li-lik-like th-th-this?” Laura moaned

“Just like that.” Carmilla moaned “Don’t be afraid to ride Daddy like a ride, baby.”

Laura moved her hips back and forth, slowly picking up the rhythm as her moans become more and more vocalize.

“C’mere.” Carmilla pulls her head down for a kiss

Laura moans into the kiss, taking in Carmilla’s soft lips and the feel of her tongue swirling inside her mouth. Carmilla nibbles at her bottom lip, licking it up before pushing her tongue back inside Laura’s mouth. Laura picks up the speed of chanting her hips, as she feels herself growing closer to the edge.

“Daddy – I – I think – need – ne – need to pee.” Laura stuttered

“You don’t need to pee.” Carmilla reassures her as she chants her hips up

“I feel som-something. Someth-something is co-co-coming-Daddy. I-I—can’t keep – it- in –“ Laura cried out

“Don’t hold it in, baby. Let it out.” Carmilla kisses her breast, taking a nipple into her mouth

“I- I – don’t, I - can’t- mrphgh-“ Laura struggles to talk as she tumbles over the edge

“Ahhh! Daddy! Oh - daaaaaddddddyyyy!” Laura screamed as she moves her hips faster to ride out her orgasm

Carmilla litters Laura’s breasts with kisses as she rides out the last bit of her orgasm, slumping forward with a heavy breath as her body begins to shiver.

“No more ache?” Carmilla mumbled

Laura sits back up and rests her forehead against Carmilla’s as she tries to catch her breath.

“Daddy, that felt really good. But it went away.” Laura pouted

Carmilla laughs. She leans forward and kisses her.

“Daddy can make that happen again.” Carmilla pointed out

“C-can you?” Laura pushes back to look at her

“Of course. As many times as you want.” Carmilla cups Laura’s face and strokes her cheekbones with her thumbs

“Please make that happen again, Daddy. It felt really, really good.” Laura pleaded

“Sure thing.” Carmilla leans in and gives her a peck on the lips “Get off Daddy’s lap.” Carmilla slaps her on the ass, causing Laura to shriek in surprise

Laura tightens her arms around Carmilla’s neck and buries her face into her shoulder.

“No.” Laura mumbled “I don’t wanna.”

“Come on.” Carmilla orders “I don’t want to have to punish you for disobeying.”

Laura pulls back with a pout on her face but obeys Carmilla by reaching down to pull her cock out of her. She climbs off of Carmilla and sits on the bed next to her. Carmilla leans forward and kisses her, threading her hand into her hair as she deepens the kiss by pushing her tongue inside Laura’s mouth.

“Daddy?” Laura mumbled against the kiss

“Yes?” Carmilla hummed in return

Laura breaks the kiss to look at Carmilla.

“Ca-can you play a bit more rougher?” Laura asks

“You want Daddy to be rough on you?” Carmilla leers

“Yes.” Laura admitted with a blush “Play rough with me? Please, Daddy?”

Carmilla chuckles as she reaches up to stroke her cheekbone with her thumb. She remains silent for a moment before leaning in and giving her a gentle, slow kiss on the lips.

“Lay on your stomach.” Carmilla ordered

Laura smiled as she turned away and shifted to lay on her stomach with her feet kicking back and forth in the air. Carmilla settles behind Laura, grasping her ankles to stop her from kicking her feet to bring it down back onto the bed. Carmilla spreads her legs apart, lifting one of her legs higher than the other for better access. Carmilla moves a bit closer as she grasps her cock. She reinserts the tip of her cock into Laura’s entrance and guides herself in. Once she was all the way in, she pulls back only to push in hard.

“Ahh!” Laura cried out

Carmilla repeated this a few more times, causing Laura to shrieked a bit louder each time. Carmilla started thrusting her hips back and forth, pushing her cock in as deep and hard as she can. As she picks up speed, she slaps Laura’s ass. Laura moans become more vocal when Carmilla continues to slap her ass, turning it a bright shade of red while pulling out just a bit only to shove her cock inward fast and hard.

“Daddy! It’s coming again!” Laura squeaked

“Cum for Daddy.” Carmilla gripped Laura’s hips

Carmilla thrusts her hips faster as she feels Laura’s pussy walls clench around her throbbing hard cock. Laura squirms underneath her, lost in the burst of satisfaction that floods through her.

“Daddy, it feels so good!” Laura whimpered as she moves her hips to match Carmilla’s

Carmilla responds by slapping her ass again as she continues thrusting herself further into her. Laura comes apart again before she has time to prepare for it. She starts to see stars as she is overcome with enjoyment.

“Daddy is going to cum, baby.” Carmilla announced “You want Daddy’s cum inside you?”

“Yes! Yes! Please, Daddy! I want your cummies.” Laura whimpered

“Oh, baby. Say that again.” Carmilla muttered

“Cummies Daddy! I want your cummies! Please, I’ve been a good girl!”

“Yes – you’re such a good girl.” Carmilla teeters on the edge “Here comes Daddy’s warm cummies.”

Carmilla’s balls tightens as she feels her cum squirting out of her cock and spilling deep into Laura’s pussy walls. The contact of the warm cum coating her walls causes Laura to explode into a million pieces, numb as her whole body tingles with wonderful pleasure. When she comes to, Carmilla has pulled out and is hovering over her, observing her with concern.

“Carm..” Laura smiled through dopey eyes

“You ok, Cupcake?” Carmilla reaches up to stroke her cheekbone

Laura turns to lay on her back without breaking her gaze with Carmilla.

“Perfect.” Laura added

Carmilla reaches up with a hand to push aside the hair that sticks to Laura’s sweat covered face before cupping her cheek to lean down and give her a gentle kiss of the lips. Carmilla moves to lay next to Laura. She nuzzles into her side with an arm draped over her chest and her hand resting on her shoulder. Laura wraps her arms around her, pulling her close as they both drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Much. Filth.


	23. Hop, Little Bunny. Hop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates and for this update to only be one chapter. I'm trying to get my writing groove back. So enjoy this late Easter themed prompt I wrote to make up for me being such a turd with the updates.
> 
> Hopefully you guys like it! Hardly proofread it so if you see errors, I apologize in advance.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Carmilla is lounging around watching random shows on the TV when her phone vibrates. She lazily picks it up to see that she’s received a picture text from Laura. The very second she opens it, her eyes bulge out. Her cock hardens as she stares at the picture Laura sent her. It is a picture of Laura in a bunny outfit that shows more skin than it is considered appropriate around young eyes along with a hat that has small bunny ears on them. Laura is softly nibbling on her index finger while looking innocent at the camera. Followed by the picture, a text appears.

Laura (12:19 Pm): How do you like my outfit? :3

Carmilla takes a moment to gather her thoughts and regain the breath she lost to reply to Laura.

Carmilla (12:23 Pm): Why haven’t I seen that before?

Laura (12:25 Pm): I’ve kept it from you ;)

Carmilla (12:25 Pm): Baby girl, you know you’re not suppose to keep stuff like this from me

Laura (12:29 Pm): Sorry Daddy :*

Carmilla (12:30 Pm): I want you wearing that when you come over tonight

Laura (12:30 Pm): Yes, Daddy.

 

/

 

Laura quickly hurried out of her car and made a beeline to Carmilla’s apartment complex, shivering as she hugs herself while pulling her jacket closed tighter to keep warm. Once she entered the building, she took a moment to warm herself up before heading up. As she stands infront of Carmilla’s apartment door, she searches for the spare Carmilla gave her from her purse. As she retrieved it, she grabbed the bunny ears hat and quickly put it on before proceeding to unlock the door. Laura quickly walked in and shut the door behind her.

“Sorry, I’m late. Couldn’t get away from the family..” Laura muttered as she shrugged off her coat and put her purse down

The moment she turns around, Carmilla pounces on her. She pushes her against the door, entrapping her head between her arms as she collide lips with her.

“Well hello to you too.” Laura laughed into the kiss

Carmilla only smirks in silence as she pulls back and steps to sit on her loveseat sofa with her arms thrown onto the back as she takes in Laura’s outfit.

“Do you like it?” Laura twirled for Carmilla

“I love it, baby girl. But,” Carmilla sighed

“But?” Laura pondered

Carmilla brought a hand down onto her thigh and patted it.

“Spanky?” Laura asked in her innocent voice

Carmilla nods with a smirk.

“Di-did I do something wrong, Daddy?”

“That’s for you to figure out. Now, come.” Carmilla commanded

Laura bit her lip as she took off her shoes and walks toward Carmilla. She climbs onto the armless sofa, draping her body over Carmilla’s lap. Carmilla’s hands instantly go to the hem of Laura’s skirt, lifting it over her ass. As Laura gets comfortable, Carmilla pulls down Laura’s underwear far enough to expose her bare ass to her. Carmilla gently rubbed Laura’s ass with one hand as the other rests on her back.

_SPANK_

Laura squeaks at the sudden sharp pain to her ass. She bites her lip to stifle the moan slipping out when the shooting pain from the slap causes heat to pool inside her.

_SPANK_

Carmilla slapped the other cheek, causing Laura to nearly jump. Laura struggles to swallow her moans as Carmilla alternates from slapping one cheek to the other with gentle rubs in between ever slap or two.

_SPANK_

_SPANK_

_SPANK_

Laura whimpers to disguise her need to moan as best as she can when Carmilla’s hand is between her legs touching her heat. Laura moaned as she feels Carmilla’s fingers feeling her warm sex.

“Baby girl, are you enjoying this?” Carmilla asked

“I – I, no Daddy.” Laura mumbled

“Then why are you so wet?”

“I – I don’t, don-don’t kno-“ Laura shrieks as Carmilla slaps her ass

“Don’t lie to me. Why are you wet?” Carmilla repeated

“Yo-your c-c-cock, Daddy. It-it’s press-pressing against me.” Laura muttered

“And what does it feel like?”

“Wh-what?”

_SPANK_

“What does my cock feel like?”

“H-hard.” Laura answered

“And why is Daddy hard?”

“I – I don’t – “ Laura whispered

_SPANK_

Laura couldn’t hold it in and let out a high pitched moan to the spank. Laura slouches forward, nuzzling her face against her forarms.

“You know why. What is it?”

“Daddy, I do-“

_SPANK_

“I’m going to keep spanking you until you answer me.” Carmilla declared

Carmilla began spanking each cheek at random, not stopping to rub it smooth between slaps or to feel her sex. She’s about to give Laura another slap when Laura stops her.

“Harder, Daddy…” Laura muttered

Carmilla smirks.

“Get up.” Carmilla lightly pats Laura’s ass

“w-what?” Laura asked

“You’re enjoying this. You’re not suppose to be enjoying your punishment.” Carmilla announced “I’m going to have to punish you in a different way.”

Laura whimpers as she slowly struggles to stand up. Once on her feet, she rubs at her sore ass while watching Carmilla pulling her bottoms down enough for her cock to spring free. Laura instantly forgets the shooting pain from her ass as her eyes stares at Carmilla’s throbbing hard cock.

“Take everything off except for your cute hat and knee socks. Then climb onto Daddy’s lap.” Carmilla instructed as she began stroking her cock

Laura couldn’t get undressed quicker in her life as she struggles to pull the dress portion of her outfit to the ground, along with her bra and underwear. Once free, she climbed onto Carmilla’s lap to straddle her. Carmilla places her arms on the back of the couch as she smirks up at Laura.

“Now be Daddy’s good little bunny and hop on my cock.” Carmilla ordered

Laura bit her lip as she reaches down for Carmilla’s cock, guiding it to her dripping pussy as she lifts herself to sink down onto it. A moan of sexual relief exhales out of her as Carmilla’s hard cock slides into her with ease. Laura draped her arms around Carmilla’s neck as she began to thrust her hips to get a steady rhythm going. She then began moving in the motion of hopping, bouncing up and down on the loveseat as her moans increase in pitch. Carmilla slightly moans as she watches Laura throw her head back in pleasure.

“Da-daddy, I-I c-c-close- t-t-too s-s-soon.” Laura stuttered as she picked up speed

“You can’t cum baby.” Carmilla mentioned

This got Laura’s attention as she looks back down at Carmilla to see her smirking.

“I can’t cum, Daddy?”

“That’s right. You’re not allowed to cum unless Daddy says so.”

“W-w-why?” Laura whimpered as she slowed her movements

“That’s for you to figure out.” Carmilla smirked

“B-b-but, Daddy… I – I don’t “ Laura stills her movements

“Nu-uh. Keep going.” Carmilla interrupted

Laura bit her lip as she continued her movements, whimpering as she teeters dangerously close to the edge.

“Is it because I kept my outfit from you?”

“Nope. That’s what your spanking was for.”

“I-I-is it because I – oh god, Daddy I need to cum.” Laura struggled

“No. You haven’t learned your lesson yet.” Carmilla said sternly

“I enjoyed m-m-my spanking?” Laura moved to grip the edge of the sofa in desperation

“No.”

“I – I lied a-a-bout it?”

“No.”

“D-d-d-daddy”   Laura cried out “P-please – I c-c-can’t ho-hold it-it- in.” Laura cried out

“Yes you can, baby. Now what did you do? Think, what did you do the other night?”

Laura bit her lip as she closed her eyes tight, dropping her head as she struggles to keep a tight hold inside her, refusing to let herself cum.

“It-it’s because I got you hard an-and didn’t let you cum!” Laura’s eyes shoot wide open in realization as she looks back at Carmilla

“Now you know how awful it feels, don’t it?” Carmilla tilted her head

“Y-y-yes! I-I’m sorry! I-I won’t do it again! I p-promise!” Laura pleaded

“Good girl. You can cum now.” Carmilla acknowledged

Laura released her tight hold deep in her core as soon as Carmilla gave her the permission. She thrust herself hard and fast against Carmilla as she feels blissful pleasure flood her. Laura rides out her orgasm while she subconsciously sucks onto the tips of her index and middle fingers.

“Da-daddy, I’m – I’m g-g-gon – “ Laura stumbled with her words

“It’s ok, baby. Go ahead and cum again.”

Laura cums before she could come down from the high of her first one. Her walls tighten around Carmilla’s hard cock as her body explodes in pure bliss. She feels Carmila’s cock shift a little inside her followed by a stream of cum, coating her pussy walls. The feel of Carmilla’s warm, sticky cum filling her inside and mixing itself with her own cum sends her into another full blown orgasm. Laura nearly collapses onto Carmilla as she rides out the last bit of her third orgasm. Carmilla wraps her arms around Laura’s back, pulling her close as Laura slows her thrust to a complete halt while trying to regain her breathing. They stayed like that for awhile in silence as Laura’s breathing gets under control.

“You ok, cupcake?” Carmilla mumbled from below

Laura pulls back to look down at Carmilla. She cups her face with both hands, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

“Perfect. Thank you.” Laura smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Laura's outfit ](http://natashiyaa.tumblr.com/post/141975072387/so-just-imagine-laura-wearing-this-with-knee-high)


	24. Lascivious Thirst #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon suggested I post these here for those who wants to see it but don't follow me on tumblr. So here yah go.  
> I got bored yesterday and asked for a few prompts on my tumblr to try and come up with short, on-the-spot smut. It was a interesting challenge and I might do it again another time.
> 
> I suck so bad with titles. Ugh.

 

> _Laura's 18th birthday is a sleepover party with her step-sister and all of her friends. While her friends are sleeping her step-sister is awake because her pants are straining from the massive tent. Laura whispers into Carmilla's ear that she'll helpd addy with her big problem. Carmilla can only groan and pull her pants down so that Laura can ride her painfully hard cock. They struggle to keep quiet but Laura gets what she wanted from daddy before falling asleep full of Carmilla’s cum._  
>  _Bonus?: 9 months later they’ve been disowned by their family and Carmilla is getting Laura to the hospital to give birth. Oops._

 

Carmilla struggles to sleep despite her hard cock keeping her up. A hand to her stomach causes her eyes to shoot to see Laura hovering above her in the dark.

“Lau-” Carmilla shrieked 

“Shhh.” Laura hushed with a finger to Carmilla’s lips

Laura leans down, to whisper in her ear. Carmilla shivers as she feels Laura’s warm breath on her ear.

“Let me help Daddy with her big problem.” 

Laura pulls back to observe Carmilla. Carmilla just looks up at her questionable only to jolt in surprise when Laura’s hand clasped around her tented pants.

“What are you doing?!” Carmilla grasps Laura’s wrist “We’re related!”

“Tell me it wasn’t me that made you this hard and I’ll stop.” Laura stills her hands

Carmilla bites her lip, refusing to respond. Her blushing and looking the other way answers the question for her. Carmilla releases her hold on Laura’s hand and lets Laura continue to rub her palm against her hard cock through her pajama bottoms. 

“It’s my birthday. Let me ride you, Daddy.” Laura requested

Carmilla turns back to look up at her. Her lips quiver as Laura’s hand sneaks inside Carmilla’s pants, letting her fingers dance along the flesh of her cock. Carmilla reaches down and pulls her bottoms down just a bit, letting her hard cock spring free. Laura watches, never removing her hand from the base. She gives it a few more good strokes before letting it go to stand up. She quickly removes her bottoms along with her underwear and straddles Carmilla’s lap. She leans forward a bit, grasping Carmilla’s cock in hand and guides it into her socking wet pussy. Laura bites onto her knuckle to stifle the moan of Carmilla’s hard cock penetrating her tight pussy. Carmilla groans as Laura’s pussy clenches around her cock. As Laura sinks to the base of her cock, she begins to chant her hips slowly as she continues to bite onto her knuckle. Laura nearly topples onto Carmilla, resting her forehead against hers.

“Daddy, your cock is so big…” Laura whimpers

“You’re a big girl. You can handle Daddy’s large cock.” Carmilla whispers

“I-it feels so go-ood inside me…”

“Baby girl,” Carmilla reaches up to move Laura’s hair away from her face “you make Daddy so hard, it hurts.”

Laura whimpers as she begins to chant her hips a bit faster.

“I make you hard, Daddy?” Laura chokes out

“Yes. So much, baby.”

“You make me really wet too, Daddy. I - I…” Laura stuttered

“What is it? You can tell me.” 

Laura sits up a bit, leaning on her forearms as she stares down at Carmilla.

“I touch myself at night thinking about you.” Laura bite her lip

“Oh, baby.” Carmilla pulls Laura down for a kiss

Laura chants her hips faster as she feels herself getting closer to the edge.

“Daddy, I’m gonna cum.” Laura cries out silently

“Me too.” Carmilla struggles to silence her moans

“Cum inside me.”

“A-are you su-ure?” Carmilla nervously questions

“Y-yes!” Laura nearly squeaked too loudly “I - I want your warm cummies inside me”

“Fuck!” Carmilla grunted as she feels her balls tighten, her cock shifting inside Laura as warm cum shoots out of her, spraying deep inside Laura’s pussy. Laura tumbles over the edge as she feels Carmilla’s warm cum coat her pussy walls. She clamps down as she sits up fully to ride out her orgasm as much as possible while she nipples on her fingers to silence her screams and the other hand frantically rubbing at her clit. Once she’s come down from the high, she nearly falls ontop of Carmilla. Carmilla plants a kiss onto Laura’s cheek as she wraps her arms around Laura. They remain like that for a bit, until Laura forces herself to seperate herself from Carmilla incase someone wakes up. As she pulls Carmilla’s cock out of her tight pussy, she whimpers at the loss and the light sheer of her and Carmilla’s cum coating Carmilla’s cock. Laura quickly leans down, deep throating Carmilla’s cock to lick up the mess she left behind. Carmilla jolts and slightly moans at the surprise sensation. Laura sits back up, licking her lips as she stares back Carmilla.

“Thank you for the present, Daddy.” Laura whispers

“You’re welcome, baby girl.” Carmilla smiles

Laura releases her hold on Carmilla’s cock, gathering her clothes and heading back to her own sleeping spot. Carmilla pulls her pants back up and lays there thinking about what just happened. Laura climbs back into her underwear and shorts, falling asleep with a smile on her face with Carmilla’s warm cum inside her. 

 

* * *

 

> _Prompt: Laura under g!pCarmilla's desk, sucking her off while Carmilla talks to her mother. Carmilla is having trouble not moaning loudly during the conversation. Laura has a finger or two in Carmilla's ass._

 

“Mother, I assure you that the deal will go through.” Carmilla clears her throat

“That is not what I am concerned about, Mircalla. It’s your focus.” Mother sighed

“M-my focus?” Carmilla stuttered

Laura strokes Carmilla’s cock, getting it nice and hard. She uses both hands, churning them in opposite directions up and down the length of her shaft.

“It seems to me that you’re a little distracted these days.”

“I’m no-” Carmilla shrieks as she feels Laura’s mouth enclose over the tip of her cock, sucking lightly. Carmilla quickly coughs to cover up her shrieking “Ahem. I’m not distracted, Mother.”

“My, my darling. Are you getting sick?” Mother questions her

“Maybe. My throat does feel a bit,” Carmilla clears her throat to cover up the sound of her own whimpering when Laura sinks her mouth down to the base of her cock, swallowing as the tip hits the back of her throat “- dry.”

“Dry throat is nothing. Now, about this distraction of yours. I won’t allow it.”

Carmilla sighs as she leans her elbows against her desk, clasping her hands together to obscure her mouth from view. She bites into her hands as Laura begins to bob her head back & forth, sucking as she goes.

“It’s bad for the company and bad for the business.”

Laura pulls the cock out of her mouth, grasping it in her hand as she leans forward, tickling the tip with the tip of her own tongue.

“Mother!” Carmilla moans “I - I am not di-distracted.”

Laura begins at the base and traces the pulsing veins up Carmilla’s shaft with her tongue only to back track with soft kisses.

“Prove it to me, then. No more fooling around.” Mother demands

Carmilla feels herself close to edge as Laura continues to lick up & down her shaft.

“Coming.” Carmilla announced

“What’s coming?” Mother ponders

Laura quickly catches on, sealing her lips around the tip of Carmilla’s cock, sucking like her life depends on it while her hand strokes the length fast.

“Improvements. Improvements are coming Mother. You’ll see.” Carmilla coughed again to cover up another moan

“Improvements how, dear? Intrigue me.” Mother folds her hands onto her lap

Carmilla leans back, dropping one hand onto her lap and the other to entwine Laura’s hair as she feels her balls tighten with warm cum shooting out of her cock and into Laura’s mouth. Laura swallows as she tastes the bitter sweetness of Carmilla’s cum. Carmilla keeps shooting warm cum into Laura’s mouth, causing a little to dribble down her cheek. Laura continues sucking when Carmilla finishes, making sure to get every last drop.

“Improvement plans to increase business margins.” Carmilla let out a deep breath

“Interesting…” Mother looks to her watch and quickly stands up “My goodness, I must be going.” She gather her things and heads to the door

“Oh, Mircalla. No more distractions. You hear me?” Mother looks back at her

“Yes mother, I know.” Carmilla responded as she looks down to gaze at Laura while softly stroking her hair

 

* * *

 

> _During a couples night daddy!Carmilla and Laura answer a bunch of cute questions. Laura unintentionally makes a dirty answer that gets her on daddy's strapon cock later. Laura likes being on top but she likes it when daddy fucks her._

 

“Carmilla & Laura! Your turn. Bunk beds. Go!” The announcer called out

“I like to be on top.” Laura smugly admitted

Carmilla blushes, mumbling she likes the bottom sometimes. Laura smirks at her as she nudges to get her to look at her. Carmilla can’t help but smirk back at her for the idea that just came in mind.

 

/

 

“Did I do good tonight?” Laura kneels at the center of the bed, completely nude

“Yes, baby girl. Expect you were slight inappropriate.” Carmilla sighed as she strokes the dildo hanging in front of her pussy mound

“How, Daddy?” Laura tilted her head

“By announcing you like to be on top.”

“I can’t tell people I like to top you daddy?” Laura pouted

“No. Only Daddy gets to brag.” Carmilla steps toward the edge of the bed

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I didn’t know.”

“Good. You apologize for your mistakes but I still need to punish you. I get to top you this time.” Carmilla climbs onto the bed, crawling towards Laura

“But Daddy!” Laura whined

“No buts.” Carmilla pushes at Laura’s shoulder, causing her to fall onto her back “Just be happy daddy is even going to fuck you.” Carmilla grabs Laura’s legs, repositioning them “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy. I understand.” Laura whimpered

“Good.” Carmilla reaches down and slips her fingers through Laura’s folds “You’re all ready wet for me?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Carmilla smirks as she shifts closer. She lifts one of Laura’s legs, causing Laura to turn to lay on her side.

“Ready for daddy’s big cock?” Carmilla teases Laura’s entrance with the tip of the dildo

“Yes! Daddy! I’m ready!” Laura squirms

Carmilla pushes the toy in, causing Laura to whither underneath her. She continues to push it in at a slow pace until their hips meet. Then she pulls back slowly until she picks up a steady rhythm.

“How do you like daddy’s cock inside your tight pussy?” Carmilla asks

“It’s….big, Daddy. Your cock is so big.” Laura moans “It feels, really good.”

“Hm, Daddy is going to play rough with you. Would you like that?” Carmilla slaps Laura’s ass

“Yes! Play rough with me daddy.” Laura encouraged

Carmilla picked up her speed, slapping Laura’s ass at random while pushing harder into Laura each time.

“Da-da-da-da-daddy!!!” Laura cried out “ughmph. I’m gonna cum, Daddy!”

“Already, baby girl? Daddy is only getting started.” Carmilla smirks

“Yes! Playing rough with daddy makes the cummies come faster.”

“In that case, Daddy wants all the cummies you can give her.” Carmilla smacked Laura’s ass hard as she pushed in hard and fast at the same time

“Daddy! Cummies! Cummies!” Laura choked out as she stumbled over the edge, pleasure shooting through her like electricity as she squirms onto the bed, relishing on the wonderful feeling

“A'da girl. Cum allllllll over daddy’s cock. I want your delicious cummies.”

Laura’s body begins to shiver as her body clamps down, send another shock wave of pleasure through her, spilling her cum all over the length of the dildo. Laura looses track of how many times Carmilla made her cum. When Laura couldn’t take it anymore, Carmilla pulled out and climbed out of the strap-on to cuddle with Laura. Laura rests in Carmilla’s arms as she watches her suck up all the juices Laura left on the dildo.

“Daddy loves your cummies.” Carmilla smiles

Laura only smiles and buries her face into the crook of Carmilla’s neck, as her voice is hoarse from the intense screams she just produced.

 

* * *

 

> _If you're still taking short prompts: Carmilla waits on their bed with half of a large double ended dildo inside herself. Laura comes in and they share it. Kissing each other deeply to suppress their loud moans._

 

“Carm?” Laura called out

Laura’s voice echoes throughout the house. She wanders around until she enters the bedroom, stopping in her tracks. Her mouth falls to the floor as her eyes are trained onto a naked Carmilla laying on their bed with a large dildo sticking out of her pussy.

“I got us a new toy.” Carmilla looks to Laura with a smug expression

“I - uh.” Laura stutters

“Come on. Test it out with me.” Carmilla smirks at her

Laura drops her bag onto the floor as she quickly strips her clothes off. She stumbles out of her shoes and pants as Carmilla idly watches her struggle in amusement while slowly sliding the dildo in and out of her pussy. As Laura climbs onto the bed, she finally rids of the last hindering piece of clothing before climbing ontop of Carmilla. She crashes lip with her instantly as she feels Carmilla lift her up with ease. Laura reaches down and guides the other end of the dildo into her pussy. She moans into Carmilla’s mouth as the toy stretches her tight pussy the more she sinks down onto it.

“Oh god..” Laura mumbled

“Hmhm..” Carmilla hummed against her lips

Laura takes Carmilla’s bottom lip into her mouth, sucking it, tugging it as she rocks her hips against Carmilla. The toy moves within Carmilla, causing her to shutter against her kiss with Laura. She wraps her arms around Laura’s back, lightly scrapping her nails down the length of her back as the toy lightly touches her sensitive spot inside her pussy. 

“Fuck -” Carmilla whimpered

Carmilla pushes her tongue inside Laura’s mouth as she begins to chant her hips up and down against Laura’s own rhythm. They swallow each others moans as the toy is push roughly into each other simultaneously. Carmilla is the first to cum, with Laura chasing after her into the great abyss. Both breaking the kiss to scream each other’s name in pure ecstasy while Laura moves faster to ride her orgasm as long as she can. They stop to regain their breathing while coming down from the intense high of their shared orgasm.

“Carm…” Laura choked out

“Yeah?” Carmilla mumbled

“Can we go again?” Laura asks

Carmilla chuckles as she flips them both over, towering over a sweat covered Laura.

“I get to be on top this time.” Carmilla smirks 

Laura pulls her down for a kiss, mumbling an  _ok_ against the kiss before going again.

 

* * *

 

> _G!P!Daddy!Carmilla punishing babygirl!laura and havin rough sex with her and not letting her cum whenever shes close a couple of times, bonus if Carmilla comes on laura's abs then inside her_

 

“Daddy, I’m gonna cum” Laura cried out 

“You’re not allowed to cum, baby girl.” Carmilla grunted as she thrusts harder into her 

“wh-what? Why, Daddy?” Laura whimpered as she grasp the sheets 

“You’ve been a very naughty girl. Daddy’s punishing you.”

“But daddy-“ Laura tried to speak when Carmilla brings a hand down hard onto her bare ass, causing her to shriek 

“Good girls don’t back talk to their daddies” Carmilla warned 

“I’m sorry,” Laura pouted 

Carmilla thrusts her hips into Laura at a faster speed, slapping Laura’s ass every so often, causing her to cry out in pleasure. 

“Daddy, please let me cum. I can’t-“ Laura cries 

“No.” Carmilla groaned as she feels herself close to the edge “Flip over, Daddy is gonna cum.”

Laura did as she was told, shifting to lay onto her back, whimpering when Carmilla pulls out. She watches helplessly as Carmilla kneels closer to her, cock in hand as she strokes it fast, beating it over Laura’s lower abdomen. Carmilla shuts her eyes and bites her lip as cum squirts out, spraying all over Laura’s torso. Laura whimpers as she watches the satisfaction grow on Carmilla’s face and the warm substance she’s now covered with. As Carmilla’s hand slows down, Laura props herself up on her elbows. 

“Daddy?” Laura looks to her curiously

Carmilla opens her eyes to see small white puddles all over Laura’s stomach. The very sight stirs her on, making her limp cock hard again. She pushes at Laura, making her fall back down onto her back. She leans down, studying her carefully as she reaches for her cock and reinserts it back into Laura. Laura’s breath hitches, turning into a moan when she feels the familiar warm flesh penetrate her again, re-streching her pussy walls. The heat burns inside her again as Carmilla starts to thrust her hips against Laura, picking up a steady rhythm. 

“Ca-can I touch you daddy?” Laura whimpered 

Carmilla only nods with a slight smirk. Laura reaches up to drape her arms around Carmilla’s neck. She bites onto her lip hard to take her focus off of her cumming. Carmilla leans down, kisses her by pushing her tongue inside Laura’s mouth to grab her bottom lip between her teeth, pulling at it to suck on it. She thrusts harder and a bit faster into Laura. It doesn’t take long for Carmilla to cum a second time. She pushes her cock faster, making Laura squirm under her as she tries to control herself for cumming too soon. Carmilla feels her balls tighten follow by a rush of pleasure as hot, creamy spills into Laura, coating deep into her pussy walls. Laura looses it, falling over the edge as she feels Carmilla’s warm cum inside her. 

“Daddyyyyy, I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I couldn’t, I couldn’t-“ Laura cried out as she is overwhelmed with pure pleasure, causing her body to thrust against Carmilla to ride it out before it dies down and she’ll have to face the consequences of disobeying Carmilla. As her body shivers, Laura sniffles in disappointment over her lack of control. Carmilla chuckles as she plants a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. 

“It’s ok, baby. I wanted you to cum with me.” Carmilla smiles 

“you’re not mad?” Laura looks to her curiously

“Of course not, love.” Carmilla smiled “I’m proud of you for how long you lasted.”

Laura blushes with a smile at her face for not disappointing Carmilla after all.

 

* * *

 

> _G!pCarmilla getting fucked by Laura with a strapon during sexy yoga?_

 

Laura stretches to the side, tilting her body for a few seconds before switching to the other side. She then positions her feet together and bends down. A high pitch moan escapes her lips as Carmilla pushes in the strap-on toy into her tight exposed pussy. Laura tries to focus as she places her hands firmly against the floor, slightly crawling forward a bit to arch her back. Carmilla follows her movements, kneeling behind her as she begins to thrust into her. Laura’s head falls forward as the dildo stretches her. Her moans echo in the empty room as Carmilla’s thrust picks up a bit of speed. Laura holds this pose for a bit before lifting her leg, swinging it over Carmilla to shift her body around. Carmilla almost topples onto of her, causing both to burst into a heap of giggles. Laura grabs her legs and stretching them toward her head, securing her ankles behind her neck. Carmilla shifts to kneel better as she begins to thrust harder into Laura.

“Ah, fuck!” Laura cried out

Carmilla pushes the dildo into her harder, faster while keeping Laura steady. Laura quickly topples over the edge, clamping down on the toy as she comes apart. As she enjoys the rush of the orgasm, her legs come apart, nearly knocking Carmilla into the face. Laura shivers as the last bit of her orgasm rides out before going limp against the yoga mat beneath her. Covered in sweat and a panting mess, Laura stares up at a smirk Carmilla looking down at her.

 

* * *

 

> _Could we get Laura in a spreader bar for being naughty? Countess Karnstein doesn't like it when her favorite handmaiden teases through dirty texts when she's visiting her father and Carmilla can't touch her._

 

Laura smiles as she bites her lip with Carmilla securing her legs into a spreader bar, her inner core flaring up as her bare ass sticks up in the air. She recounts the events from earlier that lead to her current punishment.

_L: Countess Karnstein._

_C: Yes, Laura?_

_L: I_ _’_ _ve been thinking about you and its been making me really wet_

_C: Laura, you know the rules._

_L: I can_ _’_ _t help myself. I got a minute away from father to have some private time to myself._

 _L: I_ _’_ _m touching myself right now :*_

_C: Laura._

_C: That isn_ _’_ _t fair to your countess_

_L: your hands would feel so much better than my own_

_C: why are you torturing me like this_

_L: I really want you to touch me right now_

_C: I wish I was there to the very same and then some_

_L: Will you fuck me? In my childhood bed?_

_C: Yes, darling. So the next time you sleep in it, you will remember me._

_L: I always remember you <3_

_L: my clit is so sore rn_

_L: my pussy feels so warm when I put my fingers inside_

_C: god, i need to touch you_

_L: just know i_ _’_ _m thinking of you :)_

A slap to her bare ass breaks her concentration, bringing her back to reality.

“You know to never tease me like that, baby.” Carmilla added

“I know.” Laura whined as another slap is brought down 

“Then why did you do it? Hm?” Carmilla asks

“Because I lik-” 

SLAP.

“-to be-”

SLAP.

“-punished by you.”

Carmilla pauses, rubbing Laura’s ass with the palm of her hand.

“I like punishing you too.” Carmilla smirks as she reaches down to touch Laura’s dripping wet pussy “But your punishment is just beginning, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to point out, I don't know anything about yoga or sexy yoga. (Probably should of asked but oh well) Anon told me the sexy yoga wasn't what they asked for but they were happy with what I came up with.


	25. A Minor Slip-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I took way too long finishing these. Sorry for the wait, everybody.
> 
> Enjoy the bonus two chapters.
> 
> Anon Prompt:  
>  _Okay, but what about this: Carmilla's job doesn't require her to wear some uniform, it's usually whatever she wants. But one_ _day (for whatever reason) everyone is asked to dress in suit and tie. So, Carmilla leaves for work in some nice black suit_ _which she kept in her closet for special occasions. Laura was still asleep. Then, in the evening Carmilla gets back being_ _grumpy about the whole day. She walks into the living room, where Laura's watching TV on at her laptop.(1)_  
>  _(2)Then she sees Carmilla, standing there in her suit and Laura’s brain just shuts down. And Carmilla’s all like: “You okay_ _there, Cupcake?” And Laura’s like: “Yes, Daddy.” Which surely wasn’t something she meant to say. Carmilla’s all shocked,_ _along with Laura. And then after some talk the fun starts._

_It’s too early._ Carmilla thought as she rummaged through her closet.

Working for a huge record company typically meant that unlike any other ordinary job, the employees at Lophii Records can wear whatever they want to work. Except for today that is. As Carmilla rifles through her closet as silent as she can with a sleeping Laura behind her, she tries to keep her level of brooding down to a minimum. At least until the day is over. Today, the boss informed everyone to wear “formal clothes” because some big time producer is coming by the studio with interest of doing work with them. So no casual Hawaiian shorts and flip flops allowed while trying to impress someone business wise. Which comes to Carmilla bringing out a black suit with a dark blue tie from being hidden at the very end of the closet. In record time, Carmilla removes her pajamas (which was only a t-shirt) and puts on the slacks follow by the long sleeve button up shirt before tucking it in and securing it with a belt. She puts on the tie quick and easy as if she was tying her shoes. Lastly, she takes the blazer and the matching shoes hidden in the and leaves the room. But not before turning to glance at the sleeping log that is Laura Hollis. A smile forms on her face, wishing to walk over to her and give her a kiss goodbye but she doesn’t. Not after the rough night she had. She closes the door silently behind her, slipping into her shoes and blazer before finally leaving for work.

 

/

 

Later that evening, Laura settles herself comfortably on the couch with her laptop open as she catches up on the latest Agent Carter episodes, when she hears the familiar sound of a key turning at the front door. The door opens and is quickly shut, pulling Laura’s full attention away from her show.

“Hey, babe. How wa-“ Laura’s voice gets caught in her throat as she stares at Carmilla

“Ugh, terrible.” Carmilla huffed as she focuses her attention at removing her shoes hands free “We had important people come by work today and turns out the producer is a big pervert who wouldn’t stop flirting with me and I had-“ Carmilla stops to glance at Laura who still remains staring at her in silence

“Are you alright, Cupcake?” Carmilla asked

“Yes, Daddy.” Laura responded

It takes a moment for Laura to realize what she just said for it to snap her out of her gawking. Carmilla raises an eyebrow at her in question as Laura turns to look away, trying to hide her quickening blush.

“Daddy?” Carmilla smirks

“I-I didn’t. No, I meant-“ Laura stuttered

Carmilla walks over to her, sitting on the coffee table next to the laptop that is still playing. She closes the laptop and reaches forward to turn Laura’s head back towards her. Carmilla drops her hand and remains silent as she gives her a sheepish smile.

“Carm, stop. It’s embarrassing.” Laura muttered as she refused to return her gaze

“Don’t be.” Carmilla leans forward and kisses her “Its hot.”

“Yeah?” Laura mumbled

“Mhm,” Carmilla hummed into the kiss “Keep calling me Daddy. I love it.”

Carmilla gets up to lean into Laura as she shrugged off her blazer. Laura wraps her arms around Carmilla’s neck, pulling her ontop of her. Carmilla shoves a hand into Laura’s pants, causing a moan to slip out.

“Looks like I’m not the only one that finds it hot.” Carmilla teases

Laura bites her lip as she stifles a moan from slipping but fails when Carmilla’s fingers dip further down her folds.

“How does that feel, baby girl?”

“It-it tingles.” Laura squeaked

“Tingles?” Carmilla ponders

“Yo-you touching me makes me tingle down there, Daddy.”

“How about now?” Carmilla circles her fingers on her clit “How does that feel?”

“Go-go-good. It feels really good, Daddy.”

“Does it help with the tingles?”

Laura nods as a soft moan slips out. Carmilla dips her fingers further into her folds before pulling her fingers out, causing Laura to whimper at the sudden loss. She brings her fingers to Laura’s lips and inserts them into her mouth. Laura hums at the taste of herself on the tip of Carmilla’s fingers.

“Taste good, don’t it?” Carmilla acknowledge

Laura hums a response that closely resembles a _yes_ as she grips onto Carmilla’s wrist while taking her time to suck on her fingers. Carmilla retrieves her fingers as Laura protests with a slight whine.

“Da-daddy?”

“Yes, love?” Carmilla reaches up to push the hair from her face

“Ca-can you keep touching me, down there?”

“Does it still tingle?”

“Yes, Daddy. And it feels wet too. Did I wet my pantie?”

“No baby. That only means you want Daddy.”

“Daddy, you make me so wet that it makes the tingling hurts.”

“Is that so, baby girl?” Carmilla chuckles

“Please, Daddy? Please make it feel good down there so the tingling doesn’t hurt as much?”

“Have you been a good girl today?”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“Did you touch yourself at all today?”

“No, Daddy. I don’t touch myself down there unless you tell me that I can.” Laura reminded

“Very good. Looks like Daddy will help you feel better.” Carmilla smirks

Carmilla sits up and loosens her tie. She’s about to take it off when Laura grabs her tie and pulls her down into another kiss.

“No.” Laura mumbled against her lips “Please, Daddy. I want you to fuck me with you wearing your suit.”

Carmilla chuckles into the kiss.

“Alright, but first.” Carmilla retorted

Carmilla sits back up again and tugs at Laura’s bottoms.

“This is in my way.” Carmilla pointed out

Carmilla continues to pull her bottoms down until Laura’s pussy was fully exposed. She leans back over Laura, resting a forearm onto the edge of the couch for support as she observes Laura carefully. Carmilla trails her hand back down to Laura’s pussy, cupping her mound.

“You like it when Daddy touches you like this?” Carmilla slips a finger in between her folds, causing Laura to shiver

“Y-yes, Daddy. I love it.” Laura whimpered “Daddy….Don’t stop..”

“Hm?” Carmilla stills her movements

Laura squirms as Carmilla smirks down at her.

“Don’t stop what?” Carmilla asks

“I – ugh – don’t stop touching me.”

“I don’t know. Have you been a good girl?”

“I – what?”

“Have you been a good girl?” Carmilla repeated

“Ye-yes, Daddy?”

“Of course you’ve been.” Carmilla begins to circle her fingers on Laura’s clit “Do you think you deserve a reward?”

Laura moaned as Carmilla applied a little more pressure to her movements. Laura began to chant her hips in sync with Carmilla’s fingers but Carmilla abruptly stops.

“Don’t…Please”

“Please what? Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me, Daddy.”

“Is that anyway to ask me?”

Laura shakes her head as she bites her lip, hoping to stifle the needy noises coming from her as Carmilla brushes her hand underneath her shirt and lightly circles a nipple, causing it to become erect immediately.

“Answer me.” Carmilla ordered as she pinched the nipple

“Ahh!” Laura shrieked “No, Daddy! Please fuck me, Daddy. Plea – please..”

“Ada girl. Remember your manners, love.” Carmilla releases her nipple and pulls her hand back to softly caress Laura’s bottom lip

“Want your reward now?” Carmilla asked

“Yes, Daddy. Please?”

“Good girl.” Carmilla gives her a quick

“Daddy?” Laura cried out as Carmilla climbed off her

“Yes?”

“Wh-what - where are you going?”

“Patience, baby girl. Daddy will take care of you.” Carmilla rubs Laura’s thighs in reassurance

Laura bites her lip as she watches Carmilla remove her bottoms from around her ankles then settles herself between her legs. Carmilla plants gentle kisses on Laura’s thighs, her hipbones, her stomach and anywhere except where Laura wanted it desperately.

“Dad-daddy, pl-pl-pl-please.” Laura pleaded

Carmilla chuckles as she plants the last kiss onto Laura’s thigh before moving Laura’s legs over her shoulders and plunging head first into her pussy, lapping her tongue over the wet juices that pool out of her. Laura’s hands fall to grip Carmilla’s hair as she lets out the filthiest moan she’s ever made.

“Oh, baby. Make that sound again.” Carmilla demanded

Laura did her best to obey Carmilla as her tongue did wonders on her clit. Carmilla drowns herself in Laura’s moans as she laps her tongue in several different directions and patterns. She pushes in a finger, then two and started pumping. Laura’s grip tightens in Carmilla’s hair as she feels herself close to the edge.

“Daddy, I’m-I’m close.” Laura moaned “I’m gon-gonna co-com-“

Laura loses her train of thought as she falls over the edge, feeling the intensity of her orgasm washing over her. She rides Carmilla’s head as long as possible before her body begins to shiver beneath her.

“Da-daddy…” Laura whimpered

“Yes, baby girl?” Carmilla leans up, using her thumb to wipe up the lingering juices

“Thank you.”

Carmilla pulls her fingers out and crawls upward to hover above Laura. Laura stares up as she tries to catch her breath. As her mouth hangs slightly open, Carmilla reaches up and inserts her fingers into her mouth. Laura closes her eyes as she sucks on Carmilla’s fingers, enjoying the taste of herself. When Carmilla retrieves her fingers, Laura opens her eyes to see Carmilla watching her carefully.

“I love you, Daddy.”

“I know, baby girl. Daddy loves you too.” Carmilla smiles as she leans down and kisses her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is starting to call me the smut fairy
> 
> Haha I love how you all trust me


	26. In Control of Bad Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt:  
>  _Would you be interested in some dom!Carmilla? Nothing too hardcore; just some bondage, spanking, orgasm delay, (light)_ _punishment and reward stuff. Plot? Laura does something and Carmilla decides to punish her until she's begging for release._
> 
> Additional Info:  
>  _Here are possible options for what Laura did: She could have forgotten to wear a necklace or something that marks her as_ _Carmilla's. She could have somehow teased Carmilla to make her horny out in public. Or anything else you can imagine._

As Laura lay on all fours, Carmilla reaches underneath the bed and pulls a small box out. She opens it to reveal several types of toys. She retrieves the silk rope before closing it and pushing it back underneath. She moves to the front of the bed and grabs both of Laura’s wrist to clasped together. She takes the silk and wraps it around her wrists several times then looped it around the bed posts a few times finishing it off with a simple knot. She moves back to the end of the bed, climbing onto it and settling between Laura’s legs as she caress her bare ass that sticks up in the air.

“You’ve been a bad girl.” Carmilla acknowledged “Haven’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Laura smugly added

_SLAP_

Laura shrieks at the sudden sensation of Carmilla’s hand slapping her ass.

“I’m sure you know what I am talking about. You just choose to not remember.” Carmilla sighed

Carmilla rubs Laura’s ass softly then giving it a slight pat.

“Remember this morning?” Carmilla asked

“At breakfast with LaFontaine and Perry?” Laura whimpered

“It was a nice morning.” Laura teased

_SLAP_

Laura moaned as she feels Carmilla’s fingers dance on her soaking wet entrance.

“Was it?” Carmilla responded

“I – um..”

_SLAP_

“You had fun but I sure didn’t.” Carmilla circled her fingers on Laura’s throbbing clit

Laura whines a small moan at her growing desperation for needed release. She started trying to move her hips against Carmilla’s fingers only for Carmilla to pull back and earn her another slap.

_SLAP_

“No moving. You’re being punished babe.”

“F-for what?”

_SLAP_

“You.” Carmilla began

_SLAP_

“Got.”

_SLAP_

_“Me.”_

_SLAP_

_"Turned.”_

_SLAP_

_“On.”_

_SLAP_

_“And.”_

_SLAP_

“Didn’t.”

_SLAP_

_“Let.”_

_SLAP_

_“Me.”_

_SLAP_

_“Cum.”_

By now, Laura’s ass was turning to a bright shade of red on both sides. Laura withers underneath her as Carmilla returns to applying pressure onto Laura’s clit.

“Pl-pleasee” Laura whimpered “-Carm..”

Carmilla inserts a finger while adding more pressure to the circles she creates. She slowly pumps her finger in and out, causing Laura’s moans to become more vocalize. She starts to pick up the pace while adding a second finger, letting her finger curl every few thrusts. She can feel the familiar feel of Laura’s walls about to clench down when Carmilla comes to an abrupt stop. Pulling her fingers out, inserting them into her mouth to lick up Laura’s juices.

“Mhm, you taste so good baby.” Carmilla moaned at the taste of Laura on her tongue

“Oh, god.” Laura cried out as she buries her face against the mattress trying to get a better control of herself

“Doesn’t feel good, does it? Not being able to cum? To release that pressure build up.” Carmilla smirked as she returns to rubs Laura’s ass

“N-no.” Laura whimpered “Pl-please…”

“I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson.” Carmilla reaches forward to collect Laura’s hair into one hand, slightly tugging at it

“I’m sorry f-for not letting you cum l-last night.” Laura cries “Please, Carm. I can’t t-take it anymore..”

Carmilla slightly tugs on Laura’s hair as she reaches down with her free hand to push in two fingers at a time into her entrance. She starts pumping her fingers into a steady rhythm, before adding a third finger in. She feels Laura’s walls clenching in desperation.

“You can cum now baby.” Carmilla encouraged

Laura tumbles over the edge, losing focus of her surroundings as she falls into the abyss. Enjoyment of the intense release overwhelms her that she doesn’t feel Carmilla’s fingers leaving her or the release of the hold on her hair. When she finally comes to, Carmilla is untying her wrists and shifting Laura to lay into her lap. Carmilla gives Laura’s cheekbone a gentle stroke before moving to play with her hair.

“You ok, cupcake?” Carmilla asks

Laura only nods with a smile as she closes her eyes while trying to get her rapid breathing under control.


	27. The Fairgrounds Ain't All That Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt:   
>  _Laura wears a bullet vibrator in public and Carmilla has the remote_

“Are you sure you told them the right place?” Danny asked as she impatiently tapped her foot

“Yeah! I said the Ferris Wheel!” LaFontaine acknowledge

“There.” Perry pointed “There they are.”

The group turns toward where Perry was pointing. Carmilla and Laura are seen approaching them. Carmilla completely dressed in black with leather pants and a leather jacket has an arm around Laura’s shoulders as her other hand is buried deep into her pocket. Laura’s hands are folded onto her lap over the skirt end of her baby blue sunflower dress. As they both reached the group, Laura was all smiles while Carmilla just huffs while looking away.

“Sorry we’re late, guys.” Laura apologizes

“It’s alright, Hollis. Now that you’re here, what should we do first?” Danny suggested

“How about we – ekk!” Laura shrieked

All eyes turn to her as Laura begins to blush in embarrassment.

“You alright, Laura?” Perry ponders

“Mhm.” Laura nods as she bites her lip

“Well, I want to go on the bumper cars!” LaFontaine suggested

“Yeah! That sounds fun!” Danny agreed

The group walked together toward the bumper cars. As they approach the ride, there quite a wait. So they got in line and settle against the hand rail, waiting for their turn.

“Have you guys talked to Betty lately?” LaFontaine asked

“No, not since last Saturday. Why do you ask?” Danny answered

“I don’t know. She was acting weird in chemistry class a few days ago.” LaFontaine informed

Carmilla smirks as her hand hidden in her jacket pocket pushes a button, causing Laura to nearly jump at the surprise sensation.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Carmilla whispered

“I – hate you.” Laura muttered under her breath

Carmilla pushes another button, making Laura turn to face Carmilla fully. Carmilla chuckles as she watches Laura squirms.

“What’s that? You hate me?” Carmilla teases

“N-n-no.” Laura stuttered

“That’s what I thought.” Carmilla pushes another button that tones down the intensity

“Ugh. Why did I ever agree to this torture?” Laura huffed

“Because I love watching you squirm when you’re about to come.” Carmilla gives her a quick peck on the lips “Don’t worry, it’ll be worh it in the end. I promise.”

“Wait, what? That wasn’t part of the deal?”

Carmilla only smirks as Laura gets tugged forward by Perry as the line moves forward.

“I’m going to get you back for this.” Laura threaten

“No you’re not.” Carmilla smirks as she pushes another button

Laura turns around to lean against the hand rail as a whimper slips out of her. Perry notices and places a hand on Laura’s back.

“Laura, are you ok?” Perry asks with concern

“Yeah. I’m great!” Laura quickly diffused

“What’s going on?” Danny chimed in as LaFontaine glances over with a curious look on their face

“It’s Laura.” Perry informed

“I’m fine. Really. Just excited, is all.” Laura smiled

LaFontaine shrugs their shoulder as they go back to their conversation with Danny about Betty. Perry returns Laura’s smile as she turns back to pitch in with the conversation. Laura turns to a chuckling Carmilla.

“I’m sorry, Cupcake. I’m having too much fun.” Carmilla laughs

Laura huffs as she turns her back to her laughing girlfriend, focusing her attention at the conversation flow among her friends. Carmilla snakes her arms around Laura’s waist and rests her head on her shoulder while giving her a soft kiss on her neck.

 

/

 

 

“Cheer up, Cupcake.” Carmilla laughed as she handed her a wad of cotton candy on a paper cone

“Hpgh.” Laura pouted as she started tearing pieces off the cotton candy “You threw me off my game.”

“Not my fault.” Carmilla smirks

“It is!” Laura nearly shouted

“What is?” Danny chimed in as she pops a popcorn into her mouth from the carton she holds

“Nothing.” Carmilla dismisses

“Lady of the night here kept distracting me.” Laura muttered

“How? It didn’t look like she was distracting you.” LaFontaine pointed out

“Never mind!” Laura begins to blush “What do you guys want to do next?”

“Let’s go on the skylift!” LaFontaine suggested

The group began walking to the skylifts. Once they reached one of the ends, Laura has already finished her cotton candy and is ready to jump onto the skylift when Carmilla stops her.

“We’re gonna ride this one alone.” Carmilla announced

“Suit yourself.” LaFontaine shrugged

LaFontaine, Danny and Perry hopped onto a chair as it swung by. As another chair came by, Carmilla and Laura both hopped on, letting the safety bar to set infront of them.

“How romantic.” Laura teases as she elbows Carmilla

“Yeah, sure.” Carmilla smirks as she wraps an arm around Laura’s shoulders

As they lift off, Carmilla waits a few seconds before slipping a hand into her jacket pocket and pushing a button on the little remote. Laura squeaks at the suddenness. She blushes as she glares at Carmilla smirking back at her.

“This is the real reason why I wanted us to be alone.” Carmilla reaches up to move Laura’s hair

“You wanted, what?” Laura mumbled

Carmilla leans overs and kisses her bare neck tenderly as her other hand fiddles with the controls on the remote in her pocket. Laura’s breath hitches with every passing second as Carmilla’s lips on her skin makes her shiver and the vibration between her legs brings back the heat in the pit of her stomach. She drops a hand onto Carmilla’s thigh, squeezing it as she feels herself get closer and closer to the edge. Carmilla pulls back as she hits the off button on the remote. Laura whimpers as she becomes desperate. She turns to Carmilla who only smiles at her as they approach the other end of the skyline. They hop off and rejoined their friends that waited for them. For the rest of the evening, the group continued to hop from ride to ride. Each ride, Carmilla would tease Laura until she was close to the edge but always pulled back before she could topple over. As the group begins to get tired, Laura has become a desperate, whimpering mess as she tries to hide her distress.

“One more ride?” Perry offered

“I promised Laura the Ferris wheel last.” Carmilla mentioned

“Alright. I want to ride the glider ride again.” Danny acknowledged

“We’ll meet you guys in the parking lot?” Perry nods with a smile

“Sure.” Carmilla muttered as she turned her and Laura towards the Ferris wheel

The line to the Ferris wheel was short, so it didn’t take long for them to get into a box cart. Carmilla lets Laura enter first. With her back turned, Carmilla grabbed the ride operator and slipped a $100 into his hand.

“Pretend you didn’t see anything that is inappropriate.” Carmilla muttered

“Yes, ma’am!” The ride operator smiled

Carmilla climbed into the box and sat opposite of Laura as the ride operator shut the door behind her. A few more people climbed into the other empty boxes before the ride operator put the Ferris Wheel into full motion.

“This is nice.” Laura smiled as she looked over the fairgrounds

Carmilla smirked as she moved to kneel infront of Laura. Laura is caught off guard when she feels the skirt of her dress be lifted up and to see Carmilla at her feet.

“What are you doing?” Laura hushed as she tries to push Carmilla off

“Shhh.” Carmilla pushes her hands away “Just sit back and enjoy the view.” Carmilla smirks as she notices Laura’s ruined underwear as she pushes it aside. She retrieves the neatly tucked bullet vibrator from her pussy lips to find it dripping wet.

Carmilla gazes up at Laura as she inserts the vibrator into her mouth, licking Laura’s juices off of it. Laura bites her lip as she tries to control her body from screaming. Carmilla puts the vibrator in her pocket as she leans forward with no hesitations to make her tongue touch contact with Laura’s dripping wet pussy. Laura shutters as she braces herself around the box cart once she feels Carmilla’s eager tongue lick up all the juices she has been dripping all evening. She falls over the edge too quickly, grabbing a fist full of Carmilla’s hair as she feels her body clamp down with a rush of pleasure flooding through her. Carmilla continues to lap her tongue over her clit, her entrance, up and down between her folds as Laura falls apart a second time before she could even prepare. Laura screams in pure ecstasy, not caring who hears or sees her. Once the ride stops, Laura opens her eyes, suddenly aware of where she is. She quickly scans the area from any wandering eyes only to find nothing but the night sky and the lights of the fairgrounds flickering back at her. Laura moans as Carmilla dips her tongue into Laura’s entrance, pushing in as far as she goes. She feels Carmilla’s lips moan at the taste of her cum and wet juices coating her mouth. By the time the Ferris Wheel starts moving again and stopping every few seconds to let people off, Laura has lost count how many times Carmilla made her cum. Laura’s head is spinning as she tries to catch her breath. Carmilla sits back up on her seat, smirking as she casually wipes at her mouth with a thumb. Once the reached the bottom, the ride operator unlocked their door and offered Carmilla a smile. Carmilla exited first and offered Laura a hand. On shaky legs, Laura climbs out of the box cart and practically falls into Carmilla’s arms. Carmilla leads her down the exit ramp before bending down and lifting her up bridal style. Laura still can’t find her voice as she doesn’t object to Carmilla carrying her to the parking lot. She wraps her arms around Carmilla and buries her face into her neck.

The group spots them before Carmilla could even set foot onto the blacktop of the parking lot.

“Is Laura ok?!” Perry asked

“What happened?” Danny rushed over with worry in her voice

“Geez, Karnstein. What did you do to her?” LaFontaine pondered

“She’s alright. She’s just tired from all the rides. She wanted me to carry her.” Carmilla sighed

“It has been a long day.” LaFontaine admitted

“I guess we’ll see you two back at the house?” Perry acknowledged

“Sure. Whatever.” Carmilla huffed as she walked past them

Once out of ear shot, Laura mumbled something against Carmilla’s neck.

“Did you say something, Cupcake?” Carmilla questioned

“You owe me a new pair of underwear.” Laura shifted her head to speak more clearly

Carmilla chuckled as she continued her journey through the large packed parking lot.

“Sure thing, cutie. Did you have a good time?” Carmilla stops in her tracks

“The best.” Laura turns her head back to plant a soft kiss onto her neck

Carmilla smiles as she continues her slow but brisk walk back to her car.


	28. Lascivious Thirst #2

> _h*llence always makes me really salty and I saw something about h*llence today so would it be possible to get one more short fic? Of Laura talking on the phone with D*nny and it gets revealed that Laura's getting plowed by Carmilla?_

 

“Are you going to the New Years bash the Zetas are having?” Danny asked

“I-I don’t know. Ma-maybe. Are you?” Laura stuttered

“Yeah. I might go...” Danny mumbled “I was wondering though,”

Laura shrieked.

“Laura, are you ok?” Danny interrupted

“Yes!” Laura responded in a high pitched tone “I ju-ju-just saw a dust bunny!”

“A dust bunny? Really, Laura?”

“Mhphm!” Laura moaned “I thought it was a rat.”

“Well, alright. Don’t tell Perry.” Danny laughed

“I-I won’t.” Laura stuttered a laugh

“So, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go with me?” 

Laura bit onto her knuckle, silencing her for a moment.

“Laura?”

“I - what? Go where?”

“The Zeta’s party.” Danny repeated

“Oh! I might go with LaF and Perry.” Laura informed

“Tha-that’s cool. I guess we can go as a group?” 

“Yeah! Listen, I go-got to go. Talk later?”

“Yeah, sure. Talk t-” Danny is cut off by a click

“Ah, fuck!” Laura screamed “Yo-yo-you didn’t have to do- oh god, I’m gonna cum!” 

“Cum, for me baby.” Carmilla grunted

Carmilla pushes the strap-on into Laura at a faster rate, rocking her hips as she grips Laura’s hips. Laura clamps down on the dildo, screaming in pure ecstasy as she falls apart, gripping at the sheets as she tries to ride out her orgasm as much as possible until her body shivers and relaxes against the mattress. Carmilla slows down her thrusting, to a complete stop as Laura tries to catch her breathing.

“So are you gonna go? To the frat boys party?” Carmilla asked as she rubs Laura’s thighs gently

“Only if you go with me..” Laura muttered

“I’d love to, Cutie.” Carmilla smirked

 

* * *

 

 

> _If there's still time, Laura with a praise kink? Carmilla fucking Laura with either a strap-on or g!p, all the while telling her how good she is and how good she feels._

 

Carmilla pins Laura against the mattress as she pushes the strap-on dildo into Laura, resting her forehead against hers.

“You like the way I fuck you?” Carmilla mumbled

“Y-yes.” Laura whimpered

“You’re such a good girl. Taking my cock like this, baby.”

Laura moans as she mumbles a  _yeah?_ between pants.

“Yes. You’re my good little girl. You know exactly how to make me happy.”

Carmilla picks up the pace as she thrusts faster her hips faster against Laura’s.

“Good girls get rewarded?” Laura panted

“Of course, baby girl. You get to cum as many times as you want.”

“I - I don’t need to ask for permission?”

“Nope. God, you’re so tight.” Carmilla continued “You feel so good with my cock buried deep inside you.”

“I- I-” Laura muttered

“Tight just for me. Your tight pussy belongs to me. Fuck, I can barely move my cock inside you.”

“Oh, baby. I want to cum inside you. You’d like that wouldn’t you? My warm cum filling inside you? You’d like that as a reward instead, huh?”

Laura tumbles over the edge at the very image Carmilla produces. She clamps down, moaning  _I_ _’_ _m cumming_  as she moves her hips against Carmilla to ride out her orgasm further.

“Your pussy feels so good clamping down on my hard cock when you cum. I love it.” Carmilla continued 

Laura continues to moan incoherent words as Carmilla continues to thrust her hips against her.

“My little princess.” Carmilla purred “My little princess obeys what I say. You’re my special good, little girl.”

Laura only whimpers as she feels herself close to the edge to quickly too soon.

“You’re gonna cum again, aren’t you? Good girl. Cum for me.”

Laura’s moan becomes more vocalized as she is hit with another wave of pleasure. Carmilla continues to thrust her hips against Laura while planting gentle kisses and whispering sweet nothings into Laura’s ear.

 

* * *

 

 

> _Short prompt Laura walks in on daddy carmilla jerking off in their bedroom. Laura gets offended because daddy's cum is for her. Daddy makes it up to her by letting ride her till she shoots her cum deep inside her_  

 

Laura wanders through the house trying to pinpoint where the mysterious sound is coming from. As the sound gets closer, she approaches one of the bedrooms in the house. She opens the unlocked door to find Carmilla laying in bed, naked from the waist down as she has a hand stroking her large, hard cock.

“Daddy?” Laura stands by the door with an intentional sad face on her face

Carmilla turns her head to see Laura watching her. She leans up on an elbow while she continues stroking her cock.

“Yes, baby girl?” Carmilla responds

“I - I thought, your cummies were only for me?” Laura pouted “Not for the bed sheets.”

“Oh, baby.” Carmilla stops stroking to sit up fully “Come here.”

Laura steps toward the bed with her hands slightly folded infront of her hands, idly playing with her own fingers. As she approaches the bed, Carmilla shifts to face her.

“Let Daddy make it up to you, kay?” 

“How?” Laura questioned

“You can ride me until I cum. Would you like that?” Carmilla smiled

“Yes!” Laura nodded with a smile

“Well, come on. Climb onto Daddy’s cock.” Carmilla leaned back onto her hands while gesturing with her head

Laura quickly unbuttons her pants and shimmies out of it along with her underwear, letting it fall where they drop. She climbs onto the bed, crawling up to Carmilla. She plants her knees on either side of Carmilla to straddle her lap. Carmilla pulls Laura down for a kiss, pushing her tongue inside her mouth as Laura settles herself more comfortably. Laura reaches between her legs to grasp Carmilla’s cock, guiding it into her already soaked entrance and letting her body sink onto it. Laura moans into the kiss as she feels Carmilla’s cock stretching her. Once their hips meet, Laura starts thrusting her hips against Carmilla’s cock, developing her own rhythm that causes the tip of Carmilla’s cock to hit her sensitive spot each time. She feels herself draw too near to the edge as she picks up the pace.

“Daddy, i’m go-gonna cum..” Laura mumbled into the kiss

“Go ahead, baby. Cum for daddy.” Carmilla allowed

Laura breaks the kiss to throw her head back as she lets herself tumble over the edge. She switches to hopping up and down onto Carmilla’s lap as she is overcome with beautiful pleasure. Carmilla is not too far to follow as she feels her balls twitch slightly and cum shooting up her shaft, bursting out from her tip to coat Laura’s tight pussy’s walls. Laura falls apart at the very feel of Carmilla’s warm cum filling her deep inside before her body could calm down from the last high. As Laura finally calms down from another intense orgasm, she nearly collapses forward onto Carmilla. Carmilla wraps her arms around Laura’s back as she tries to regain her steady breathing.

“T-t-thank you, f-f-for cummies Daddy.” Laura choked

“Anytime, baby.” Carmilla replied as she gently rubs Laura’s back  

 

* * *

 

 

> _If you're still taking short prompts how about some more double ended dildo action between our favorite girls? Bonus: daddyCarmilla has had half in herself and the other half very obviously bulging her pants all night because it's daddy's cock._

Carmilla smirks as she watches Laura squirm in her seat as she notices her eyes falling onto her crotch only to look away blushing. Laura tries to focus her attention at the conversation flowing between the group but her attention keeps diverting toward Carmilla who keeps groping the bulge in her pants, rubbing her palm against it while giving Laura dirty looks. Laura folds her hands between her legs, clutching tight as she feels her underwear becoming more wet by the second.

“Laura!” LaFontaine called out

“What! I mean, what?” Laura cleared her choked

“Are you alright, Hollis?” Danny asked

“I – um, no. Actually, I – I think I’m gonna go…” Laura stuttered as she stood up “Carm?”

“Yup.” Carmilla sighed as she followed Laura “Gotta make sure the cupcake makes it home safely.”

“Oh, well. Feel better Laura!” Perry replied

The group says their goodbyes as Laura grabs Carmilla’s hand and pull her away, leaving the group in a hurry.

 

/

 

Laura pushes Carmilla against their apartment door, crashing lips with her. Carmilla giggles as she feels Laura’s hands begin to hastily unbutton her pants. Carmilla squats a little, lifting Laura by the back of her thighs, as she wraps her legs around her. Carmilla walks over to the couch as Laura wraps her arms around her neck. Carmilla lays Laura down onto the couch as she stands back up to quickly remove her pants. Laura sits up on her elbows as she watches the bulge in her pants pop out. Her eyes bulge out when she notices one of the double ended dildos shoved up into Carmilla’s pussy.

“You like Daddy’s cock, baby?” Carmilla smirks as she strokes the dildo in hand

Laura bites her lip to silencing her desperate whimpering. Carmilla climbs onto the couch, planting her knees between Laura as she continues to stroke the dildo.

“Well?” Carmilla tilted her head

“Yes, Daddy.” Laura replied

“You kept staring at Daddy’s cock at dinner. Staring is impolite.” Carmilla reminded as she lifts up Laura’s skirt above her hip

“I – I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“How much did you wanted Daddy to fuck you right there on the table? In front of everyone?” Carmilla begins to rub against Laura’s soaked panties

A small desperate moans escapes Laura as she squirms a bit.

“Want me to fuck you now, baby girl?” Carmilla smirks

“Yes!” Laura shrieks as Carmilla applies pressure onto her clit

Carmilla chuckles to herself as she pulls her hand back. She tugs on the waistband of Laura’s underwear, pulling it down the lengths of her legs. Carmilla awkwardly shifts to move the underwear off of Laura. She then re-positions herself as she grasps the other end of the dildo, guiding it into Laura’s dripping wet pussy. Laura moans uncontrollably as the dildo pushes its way into her tight entrance.

“Feels good, don’t it baby?” Carmilla slowly pushes her hips toward Laura’s

“Yes, Daddy.” Laura whimpered

Once their hips meet, Carmilla begins to thrust into a steady rhythm. Causing Laura’s moan to become more vocalize as the end of dildo hits her sensitive spot. Carmilla begins to moan along with her as her dildo end start to slide inward and out inside her.

“Baby, you’re so tight. I can barely move my cock inside you.” Carmilla moaned

“D-d-daddy, can I c-c-c-cum?” Laura stuttered

“Yes, baby. You deserve to cum after today.” Carmilla grunted as she feels herself close to the edge

Laura tumbles over the edge, clamping onto the dildo resulting in Carmilla to chase after Laura as she clamps down on her end. Carmilla slightly falls ontop of Laura as she frantically rides the toy, causing the toy to shift into Laura as well, sending them both into blissful oblivion.

 

* * *

 

 

> _Short Prompt: Laura walks into the kitchen on shakey legs because gpCarmilla is making her breakfast after cumming inside Laura a few times. Laura is wearing a strapon and Carmilla is in only an apron with her cock hanging limp between her legs._

 

Laura struggles as she walks down the hall from the bedroom. She stumbles every few feet, holding onto the wall as she walks on wobbly legs. She begins to smell waffles as she enters the living. The strap-on dildo bounces up and down between her legs. As she walks into the kitchen, she is greeted by the naked backside of Carmilla with a string tied around her waist. She can slightly see Carmilla’s limp cock handing between her legs. Laura can’t help but whimpered as she approaches her, wrapping her arms around her waist. Carmilla slightly jolts in surprise as the tip of the dildo pokes her in the back but eases in Laura’s arms.

“Hey, you.” Laura planted a kiss onto her shoulder

“Hey.” Carmilla replied as she continues to make breakfast “Why didn’t you stay in bed? I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.”

“I don’t know…” Laura replied “I’ve missed you.”

“Already?” Carmilla chuckled

Laura hummed as she nuzzled her cheek into Carmilla’s bare back, enjoying the warmth emitting from her skin.

“Go back to bed. I’ll be there soon.” Carmilla ordered

“Promise?” Laura pouted

“I promise.” Carmilla laughed “Now, go.”

Laura plants a kiss onto Carmilla’s back as she releases her hold around her waist. Laura turns and walks back to the bedroom with slightly less difficulty than before. Carmilla smiles as she quickly finishes making breakfast for the both of them.

 

* * *

 

 

> _short prompt: privateschoolteacher!carmilla is having a hard time resisting her favorite student who has discovered how much Carmilla likes being called daddy. Laura's skirt seems shorter and Laura is flirting constantly._

 

Carmilla is leaning back into her chair as she finishes up some work on the school computer while her last class of the day enjoys the movie Chicken Run playing in the background among the chit chat. Carmilla looses focus to find her eyes wandering towards her class until it falls onto Laura, her favorite student. Laura’s attention is with the group of friends around her but that doesn’t stop Laura from looking back towards Carmilla to catch her staring. Laura smiles with a bite to her lip before returning her gaze back to her friends. Carmilla turns her attention back to the computer to distract her from the burning heat between her legs; to distract herself from Laura.

Just as Rocky appears into the movie, the bell rings. All the students jump from their seats, eager to stamper out of the room. Carmilla focuses her attention on her work, letting the classroom fall silent. A voice breaks her attention, causing her to look up to see Laura as the remaining student in the empty class. She stands infront of Carmilla’s desk with her hands folded behind her back.

“Yes, Laura?” Carmilla answered

“I just wanted to say hello.” Laura replied

Carmilla reaches for the remote and turns off the remote. She then got up and walked to the door, unaware of Laura following her.

“Daddy?” Laura bit her lip, shifting from foot to foot

Carmilla slightly whimpered, refusing to return her gaze back to Laura.

“You like being called Daddy?”

Carmilla turns around to find Laura standing closer than she should. Carmilla’s eyes flicker to Laura’s lips as she tries to keep herself under control.

“Have I been naughty, Daddy?” Laura asked as she reached out, lightly dragging a finger down Carmilla’s chest, hooking into the waistband

Something in Carmilla snaps. She surges forward, crashing lips with Laura. Laura whimpers at the feel of Carmilla’s tongue pushing its way into her mouth. Carmilla grabs her by the hips, pushing Laura until she hits the desk. With one hand, she pushes the stuff on the desk aside as she lifts Laura by the back of thighs ontop of the desk. Carmilla breaks the kiss to plant kisses along Laura’s neck.

“Your skirt is inappropriate for school.” Carmilla mumbled

“Do you like it, Daddy?” Laura moaned

“I do.”

Carmilla reaches down and shoves Laura’s shirt up while hooking her fingers into the waistbands of Laura’s panties, letting it hang on one of her ankles. Carmilla grabs Laura’s wrist, urging her to grip the edges of the desk.

“But you’ve been a bad girl.” Carmilla reaches down, letting her fingers glide against Laura’s wet pussy

“H-how?” Laura whimpered

“You know exactly how, baby girl.” Carmilla smirks as she inserts a finger into Laura’s entrance

Laura’s breath hitches while Carmilla leans forward, nibbling on her earlobe.

“You’ve been watching me, haven’t you?” Carmilla began to pump her finger into Laura

“I – um..”

“Tell me, when you’re alone at night and feel yourself getting more wet by the minute, do you think about me?” Carmilla pushes in another finger

“Yes!” Laura squealed “I – I touch myself almost every, oh god…”

“Every what?” Carmilla stills her movements

“E-every night, Daddy..” Laura cried out

“Really?” Carmilla smirked as she plants a soft kiss to Laura’s ears while picking up the speed of her hand

“Y-y-you m-m-m-make me so- wet so-sometimes, that I can’t k- oh god, Daddy I’m gonna cum.” Laura panted

“Finish your sentence, baby. I want to hear what you think of Daddy.” Carmilla slowed her movements

“F-f-fuck…” Laura cursed as she drops her head against Carmilla’s shoulder

Carmilla roughly pushes her fingers forward, causing Laura to scream in pleasure.

“Good girls don’t curse.” Carmilla pointed out

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy.” Laura whined

“Tell Daddy what she wants to hear, baby.” Carmilla continues her slow thrusts and begins to add pressure to Laura’s throbbing clit with her thumb

“Daddy!” Laura cried out “I – I can’t! Y-you make me so wet, th-that I touch my-myself almost every night, think-thinking of you. I – I – I want you s-s-s-o bad, Daddy”

Carmilla pulls back, giving Laura a soft kiss on the lips before resting her forehead against hers.

“Good girl.” Carmilla whispers

Carmilla picks up the pace, adding in a third finger while moving her thumb against Laura’s clit. Laura’s moan begins to echo throughout the empty classroom as she draws closer and closer to the edge.

“You always wanted me to fuck you like this, haven’t you?” Carmilla whispered

“Mhphm” Laura hummed

“You like the way Daddy’s fingers feel inside you? Huh?”

Laura continues to hum answers as she feels her body begin to clamp down on Carmilla’s fingers, gripping onto the desk for dear life as her body is overcome with a different kind of feeling. Laura screams the word _daddy_ into the empty classroom as she moves her hips to match Carmilla’s fingers, riding out her orgasm as much as she can. Her body begins to shiver from the intensity of the orgasm when Carmilla wraps an arm around her back, preventing her from falling.

“Better?” Carmilla asked as she plants a kiss onto Laura’s head

Laura reaches up to grip Carmilla’s biceps while dropping her head against Carmilla’s chest, trying to regain her breathing.

“Yes,” Laura choked “Thank you, Daddy.”

 

* * *

 

 

> _Short Prompt: Laura and Carmilla trib/scissor on Carmilla's mother's desk just because they can and the building is empty except for the two of them._

 

“Carm? Where are we going?” Laura asked as Carmilla leads her through the building

Carmilla only hushes as they continue their journey, hand in hand. Laura immediately recognizes the office door when they approach it. Before Laura could object, Carmilla is pulling her into the office of Lilita Morgan and locking the door behind them.

“Carm! This is your mother’s office!” Laura whispered

“So? She’s out of town.” Carmilla shrugged

Laura sighed as she watches Carmilla steps toward the desk in the centered of the room. Carmilla leans against it as she observes Laura.

“I don’t know what you have planned but I don’t want any part of it.” Laura crossed her arms while turning her back towards Carmilla

Carmilla sighed as she began to undress.

“Such a shame. You would of really liked what I had planned.”

“And what would that be that involved your mother’s office?” Laura called back

“Well, now you don’t get to know.”

Laura shakes her head and turns back around in frustrations. Her jaw drops as she sees a naked Carmilla laying ontop of the desk with her legs spread open toward Laura. Carmilla licks two of her fingers, bringing it down to her pussy to start rubbing slow circles on her clit.

“Want to trib with me?” Carmilla smirked at Laura’s dumbfounded face

“I – what?” Laura muttered

“Come over here.” Carmilla gestured

Laura snaps out of it, finding herself walking towards the desk. Carmilla stops rubbing her pussy to move forward, grabbing Laura’s face, kissing her.

“Take off your clothes.” Carmilla mumbled into the kiss

Laura hums as she starts to take off her clothes, letting it fall to join Carmilla’s on the floor. Once Laura is rid of all hindering clothes, she climbs onto the desk on all fours then shifts to sit awkwardly onto the desk. Carmilla moves Laura’s legs between hers while positioning herself so both their pussy’s meet.

“Carm, what ar-” Laura began to ask

Carmilla started moving her hips, causing Laura to moan in surprise at the contact of her clit rubbing against hers.

“Oh, fuck.” Laura moaned as she started to moving her hips

“Feels good doesn’t it?” Carmilla moaned

“I – fuck, yes.” Laura mumbled

Laura moved her hips trying to match Carmilla’s movements. Their moans become slightly in synced, echoing in the empty room. Laura shifts a little to grip the edge of the desk as she speeds up her movements. Carmilla picks up her own speed to follow Laura as she feels herself drawing close to edge.

“Carm…I’m gonna cum..” Laura moaned

“Fuck, cum with me.” Carmilla replied

Wet, sloppy noises are made mixed with the increasing volume of moans as they both tumble over the edge. Laura falling apart with Carmilla chasing after her into the empty abyss of pure fulfillment. As they calm down from the intensity of their shared orgasm, Laura shifts to sit up right while leaning slightly back on her hands.

“It had to be your mother’s desk?” Laura panted

Carmilla can’t help but chuckle as Laura offers a teasing smile in return.

 

* * *

 

 

> _Daddy is making breakfast when Laura comes in. Daddy's morning wood hasn't quite gone away so Laura decides help Daddy without being asked, like the good baby girl that she is._

 

Carmilla tries to focus her attention at making breakfast to distract her from her morning wood that hasn’t disappeared yet. She’s about to put the scrambled eggs into the pan when Laura comes up to lean against the counter next to her.

“Whatcha doing?” Laura asked

“Making breakfast.” Carmilla responded

Laura’s eyes fall to Carmilla’s tented pajama pants, biting her lip at the sight of it. Carmilla begins to pour the mixture into the frying pan as Laura’s hand reaches forward and grasps it, causing Carmilla to spill some of the mixture in surprise. She turns her head to Laura to see her getting on her knees. Laura grabs Carmilla by the thighs to rotate her towards her. Carmilla puts the bowl of mixture down as she holds on to the stove with hand for support and the other to thread into Laura’s hair. Laura returns her hand back onto Carmilla’s bulge, rubbing her palm against it before hooking her fingers into the waistband to let it spring free. Laura grasps the base of the cock, giving it a good few strokes up its length before leaning forward and inserting it into her mouth. Her head bounces back and forth along with her grasped hand stroking the length of the shaft. Carmilla moans, throwing her head back with her eyes close at the feel of Laura’s mouth and tongue doing wonders on her raging hard cock. It doesn’t take long before she’s close to the edge.

“Fuck, I’m close...” Carmilla mumbled

Laura’s mouth leaves Carmilla’s cock with a loud wet pop. She looks up at her while she continues to stroke it.

“Daddy?” Laura calls out with her baby voice

Carmilla turns her attention toward Laura. She cups her face with both hands, moving any loose strands obstructing her face out of the way.

“Yes, baby girl?” Carmilla replied

“Can I have Daddy’s milk for breakfast?” Laura bites her lip as she waits for an answer

Carmilla takes her cock into her hand, freeing up Laura’s. While still cupping Laura’s head, she slightly pulled her closer.

“Do what I say and you can have Daddy’s yummy milk.” Carmilla demanded

Laura nodded.

“Only insert the tip into your mouth.” Carmilla ordered

Laura opened her mouth, letting Carmilla guide her cock in. Laura closes her mouth around the tip.

“Suck and massage Daddy’s balls.”

Laura reaches up, pulling Carmilla’s pajama bottoms down a bit and softly grasping her balls. She starts massaging it gently as she sucks on the tip. Carmilla uses her index and thumb to stroke up and down the shaft.

“A’da girl. You want Daddy’s milk? Daddy’s warm, creamy milk? Hm?” Carmilla moaned as she feels tipping over the edge “You’re such a good girl.”

Carmilla starts to squirt her cum into Laura’s mouth.

“That’s it, baby. Drink up all of Daddy’s milk. That’s it…” Carmilla mumbled as she fills Laura’s mouth with cum

Laura continues to suck the tip, letting the cum being shot out be sucked and swallowed.

“Good girl. Drain Daddy of all her milk.” Carmilla stuttered as the last bit of cum leaves her

Laura stops massaging her balls but continue to suck the tip until no more cum is being shot into her mouth. She releases her mouth’s grasp, licking her lips as she gazes up at Carmilla.

“Enjoyed your milk, baby?” Carmilla strokes Laura’s cheekbone

“Yes, thank you Daddy.” Laura smiles with a slight giggle to her response 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys like these short, mini prompt challenges.


	29. All In One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon challenged me.
> 
> And I fulfilled.
> 
> The Challenge:  
>  _I challenge you to write something with G!PDaddyCarmilla, step-sisters, private school girls, public sex, mutual masturbation,_ _dirty talk, declarations of love, rough sex, virginity loss, and impregnation all in one prompt._

Carmilla shifts from foot-to-foot as she waits for Laura to meet up with her. She looks down at her uniform, hating the idea she has to wear a skirt to school even though she has a penis. But not too many people know about that except her family and close friends. Before, it was just her and Maman that knew but Mother was never really accepting of it. In truth, she suspected Mother was quite disgusted with how Carmilla ‘turned out’. Carmilla always felts alone until her Mother remarried and ended up living with Laura Hollis and her father. They quickly learned about Carmilla’s unfortunate ‘birth defect’ but was very accepting and loving towards her, no matter what was between her legs. From then on, Carmilla grew fond of her new family members and started to develop feelings for her new step-sister as well, which she tries her very best to put it past herself for how taboo it really is.

Laura coming into her view snaps her out of her current thinking. As Laura approaches her, she drops a water bottle while putting something away in her book bag. The bottle rolls slightly behind her, causing her to turn around and bend down fully to pick it up. Carmilla’s breath hitches as she sees Laura’s bright blue underwear hugging her ass tightly for all to see. Carmilla feels her cock harden as she has a hard time taking her eyes off of Laura’s ass. When Laura stand right up and joins Carmilla, she is all smiles as Carmilla looks away blushing as she tries to hide her obvious erection through her skirt.

“You ok, Carm?” Laura asked 

“Yeah. Great.” Carmilla dismissed “Still want to go to Anglerfish park?” 

“Of course.” Laura smiled

The two walk side by side as they leave their private school to head to a fairly unknown park nearby. They get into discussions about how both their day went, what Papa Hollis plan to cook for dinner, and the spring formal. As they grow closer to the park, the area becomes more quiet within the surburban area. 

“Why is this park always empty?” Laura pondered

“Because of the Anglerfish story.” Carmilla chuckled

“What story?” 

“Everybody calls it Anglerfish park because of the urban legend that the park used to be the swimming grounds of a Anglerfish a long time ago.”

“So the park is haunted by a fish?” Laura giggled

“Basically. I mean, that’s what everyone thinks. They think a giant angry fish is gonna hijack their minds into worshipping it if they anyone goes near it.”

“That sounds,” Laura pauses “silly.”

“Yeah, it does. That’s why I like coming to this park. It’s quiet and hardly anybody goes there.”

They finally approached the empty playground. Carmilla leads them both to a set of old, beaten down picnic tables underneath an awning. They drop their stuff onto the table and sat with their backs against the ledge to enjoy the quiet afternoon breeze.

“I don’t care about the dumb story about this park. I still like coming here.” Laura declared

“Me too.” Carmilla replied as she throws her head back with her eyes closed

A moment of silence falls between them. Laura began to stretch her arms, making a loud indecent moan at the pleasure of release. Carmilla stiffens as she feels her cock hardening again at the sound of Laura moaning. She tries to disband the thought of Laura moaning loud and the sound of her own name when she’s falling apart but it proves more difficult with Laura just sitting right next to her. Laura notices the enlarged buldge underneath Carmilla’s skirt and detects the discomfort she is in.

“Carm?” Laura called out “Your um…”

Carmilla open her eyes, grabbing her bag quickly to place onto her lap to hide her shame. She refuses to look at Laura as her face blushes in embarassment. Laura takes Carmilla’s hand, giving it a slight squeeze before moving both her hands and bag off of her lap. Carmilla lets her, thinking that Laura wants Carmilla to not be ashamed, but is surprised to feel Laura’s hand grasp her cock and begin stroking it. Carmilla turns to see Laura’s hand underneath her skirt, rubbing her hand on Carmilla’s cock to make it harder while offering her a gentle, loving smile.

“L-laura what are you doing?” Carmilla grasps Laura’s wrist but doesn’t make her stop

“Helping you out.” 

“Yo-you can’t.” Carmilla finally moves Laura’s hand away from her crotch “W-w-we’re related and it’s wrong.”

“We’re not really related, Carm. Just legally.” Laura mentioned

“I just,” Carmilla stuttered “we can’t.”

“Alright. I’m sorry.” Laura sighs as she withdrew her hand

“It’s ok, you were only trying to help.” Carmilla mumbled

Carmilla feels the intense awkwardness weighing heveaily on her. But then she hears Laura moans again. She turns to see what Laura was doing and nearly had a heart attack to see Laura leaning back with her skirt hiked up, underwear discarded and her fingers circling her clit.

“Laura!” Carmilla choked in surprise

“What? Your cock made me wet.” Laura moaned slightly at the added pressure

“I-it did?” Carmilla stuttered, unable to take her eyes off of Laura’s bare pussy

“Yeah. If you won’t let me get you off, I’ll get myself off.” Laura shurgged

“Here? Where someone can see us?!” Carmilla scans the area

“You said it yourself, no-“ Laura pauses as another moan slips out “-body comes here.”

“I – I, but”

“You can keep watch if you want. Or you can join me.” Laura suggested

“Join you?” Carmilla questioned

“Play with yourself with me. I know you’ve been hard since we left school.” Laura brought her fingers to her mouth, licking it and the returning them to her throbbing clit

“Yo-you noticed?” 

“Mhm, I’ve-“ Laura’s breath slightly falters “- always notice your cock getting hard.”

Laura unintentionally closed her eyes while biting her lip at the very thought of Carmilla’s hard cock. Carmilla can’t help but itch a hand underneath a skirt and start stroking her cock over her underwear.

“It doesn’t freak you out?” Carmilla worried

“Of course not.” Laura mumbled “It makes me so wet to see it hard and buldging..”

Carmilla bites her lip as she pulls out her cock, hiking up her own skirt as she begins stroking her cock.

“M-my cock makes you wet?” Carmilla continued

“Mhmph.” Laura moaned “To be honest with you,” Laura pushes a finger in, causing a load moan to escape her lips “I’ve always wanted you to fuck me with that big, hard cock of yours.”

“Laura…” Carmilla moaned 

Laura opens her eyes and turns to face Carmilla. Carmilla returns her gaze as she stills her hand movement. Laura senses Carmilla’s nervousness by clasping her hand over hers to continue the movement of her hand. 

“Carm… I never had sex with anyone else before.” Laura nervously admits “A-and I really want you to be my first.”

Laura looks away as she starts to blush. Carmilla reaches up to turn her head towards her so she’s looking back at her.

“Laura, you’re the reason why I get so hard most of the time.” Carmilla whispered “I try so hard to bury it because it’s wrong I have these kind of feelings toward you and I tend to beat mys-“

Laura interrupts Carmilla by surging forward, clashing lips with her. Carmilla is taken by surprise but eases into the kiss. Carmilla releases her hold on her cock, letting Laura take over as she reaches between Laura’s legs and begin rubbing her clit. Carmilla whimpers at how wet Laura feels on her fingertips.

“Please, fuck me.” Laura mumbled against the kiss 

Carmilla broke the kiss to stand up. She offers her hand to Laura for her to follow her. Laura doesn’t hesitates, taking her hand into Carmilla’s as she stands up along with her. Carmilla pulls her to the end of the table, positioning Laura against the ledge. She turns her around and pushes her onto the table, resulting her to lean over it. Carmilla quickly pulls down her skirt along with her underwear before pulling Laura’s skirt down for her to step out as well. Laura bites her lip to conceal her whimpering as she waits for Carmilla, gripping onto the sides of the table bench for support. Carmilla smacks Laura’s ass, creating a loud sound to echo around them. Laura shrieks at the sudden burning sensation. Carmilla continues to smack Laura’s bare ass, as Laura begins to moan at the pleasurable sting of it. Carmilla licks her fingertips and reaches down to rub circles on Laura’s throbbing clit. 

“I’ll fuck you. I’ll fuck you nice and rough if you call me Daddy.” Carmilla informed

“Daddy?” Laura pondered

“I’ve always fantasied you calling me Daddy while I fuck you.” Carmilla admitted

“Y-you fantasied about me…?” Laura moaned

“Way too often.” 

A moment of silence falls as Carmilla continues to rub Laura’s clit. Laura moans at the incredible sensation Carmilla’s fingers are producing. She whimpers when Carmilla pulls back her fingers.

“So? We have a deal?” Carmilla asked

“Yes, Daddy.” Laura replied

“Fuck, that is so hot.” Carmilla hummed

Carmilla grasped her cock at the tip, guiding it into Laura’s entrance. The moment it penatrates her, Laura moans loudly at her pussy walls being stretched.

“Ah, fuck!” Laura cried out

“Baby, you’re so tight.” Carmilla moaned as she slowly pushes in further

“Y-your cock is so big Daddy.” Laura muttered

“I can barely move inside you.” 

“I – I- oh god. Daddy, it feels so good.” 

“What does, love?”

“Y-your cock inside me. I-it’s better than I’ve ever imagined..”

“You thought about Daddy?” Carmilla smirked as she begins to slowly pull back

“Y-yes. D-daddy’s cock makes me wet.” 

“Oh, baby girl.” Carmilla pushes in slightly rough

“Daddy!” Laura squeaked

“I’m going to fill you with Daddy’s cum. Would you like that?”

“Oh, god. Yes, please Daddy! I want to feel your warm cum coating my pussy walls..”

“Baby girl…” Carmilla whimpered 

Carmilla began to develop a speed as she thrusts her hips against Laura’s. Laura’s moans become more vocalize, echoing around them as Carmilla gets rougher and picks up the speed. Carmilla reaches forward, gathering Laura’s hair into one hand, and began thrusting further into Laura while slightly pulling her hair.

“Harder, Daddy.” Laura moaned

Carmilla pulls her hair slightly harder as she thrusts her cock deep and rough into Laura while bringing a hand down to slap her ass. Laura cries out as she feels the pleasure build up inside her. Not long does it overcome her, sending her into an orgasmic high with her screaming Carmilla’s name. Carmilla continues her rhythm, not letting up as she gives Laura her all, not giving a care that they are step-sisters or having sex at a public park. Laura falls apart more and more, becoming slightly addicted to the feeling Carmilla is giving to her each time. Laura doesn’t know how many times she came, forgetting to count because of how good each one felt. 

“Daddy’s gonna cum…” Carmilla announced

“Cum inside me, Daddy. I want Daddy’s cummies.”

“Oh, fuck! Say that again baby.” Carmilla pleaded

“Cummies! I want Daddy’s warm cummies inside me!” Laura whined

Carmilla feels her balls tighten as cum begins to shoot out of her cock and deep into Laura’s pussy. The amount of cum Carmilla sprays into Laura and the warmth of it causes Laura to cum again one final time.

“Daddy! I’m cumming! Your warm cummies is making me cum!” Laura whimpered

Carmilla only grunted in response as she rides out her intense orgasm as much as she can before slowing her thrusts to a complete stop. Both remain silent as they try to regain control of their breathing. Carmilla pulls her cock out, causing Laura to whimper at the immediate loss. Laura’s entrance muscles clenches slightly as a little bit of Carmillla’s cum starts to ooze out. 

“You’re gonna get pregnant.” Carmilla pointed out

Laura leaned back up, turning around to face Carmilla fully.

“I don’t care.” Laura’s chest rises and falls rapidly 

Laura reaches forward, grapping a fist full of Carmilla’s uniform shirt and tugs her forward. A breath short away from their lips touching, Laura closes her eyes while resting her forehead against Carmilla’s.

“I’m in love with you.” Laura whispered

Carmilla took a deep breath as she lean the extra inches to kiss Laura only to break it a few seconds later.

“I’ve been in love with you for so long..” Carmilla whispered back “…I thought I’d never get to have you.”

“I’m yours.” Laura acknowledged with a kiss “I’m all yours just as your all mine.”


	30. Super, Short Quickie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this super short quickie last night and posted it on tumblr. Thought I should post it here as well.
> 
> ~~no going back now~~

Carmilla is lounging around on the couch, watching random tv shows. Laura walks in wearing her pajamas. She blocks the view of the tv by standing in front of it, fumbling with the hem of her shirt.

“Daddy, can I have my bottle?” Laura asked her innocent tone of voice

Carmilla sighs but nods with a slight smile as she pats her lap. Laura smiles excitedly as she hops toward the couch. She shifts to lay on her side, nuzzling her head onto Carmilla’s lap. Once comfortable, she reaches to the waistband of Carmilla’s pants, tugging it slightly to pull out her limp cock. Laura brings it to her face, only inserting the tip into her mouth. She closes her eyes as she begins to suckle. Carmilla throws an arm onto the back of the couch while the other tentatively strokes Laura’s hair. As Carmilla becomes hard, Laura repositions her hand to the base of the cock, using only her thumb and index finger to stroke it every so often as she continues to suckle. Carmilla begins to grunt as she feels herself close to the edge. Laura suckles, slightly moaning along with her enjoyment. Carmilla groans as she finally falls apart, spurting out creamy warm cum into Laura’s eager mouth. Laura nearly shrieks in excitement as her suckling intensifies, enjoying the taste of Carmilla’s cum on her tongue before swallowing it. As the last bit of cum leaves Carmilla and down Laura’s throat, Laura suckles a bit more just to make sure to get every little drop before letting go. She licks her lips and shifts to gaze up at Carmilla.

“Thank you for the milk, Daddy.” Laura thanked with a sleepy voice

“Anytime, baby girl.” Carmilla replied with a smile


	31. Two Pairs of Angel Wings, One Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one chapter update to say how happy I am that this fic reached page 1 of most hits in the Carmilla fandom! I never expected any of my works to actually reach page 1. Thank you to everyone for the very wonderful feedback, comments, views, and showing me some love over at my tumblr. Each & every one of you are super awesome! :D  
> (Excuse the grammar errors, I didn't really proofread this one)
> 
> Anon Prompt  
>  _I was going to ask for a shameless smut chapter that involves Laura with nipple piercings but I think you did that in_ _Escape already. Like this: Laura riding Carmilla's strap-on while Carmilla licks, sucks, pinches, and rolls Laura's pierced_ _nipples._

Carmilla grumbles in absolute boredom as she waits for Laura’s return for the shower. She leaves the paperback she abandoned open on her face while laying lazily on her bed. She almost dozed off when she heard the shower water being shut off. She waited a few more moments before the door to the bathroom was open, letting built up steam pour out into the dorm room. Carmilla shifts the book from her face to get a glance at Laura only for her breath to get caught in her throat. Laura appears out of the bathroom with a towel around her waist, exposing her breasts, as she dries her hair with another towel. Laura notices Carmilla staring and proceeds to the dorm’s wardrobe.

“You alright, there?” Laura chuckles

Before Laura can even touch the wardrobe to change, Carmilla is up in a flash, wrapping her arms around her and nearly shoving Laura against the door of the wardrobe.

“Fuck, cupcake. Your nipple piercings drive me crazy.” Carmilla mumbled as she began planting kisses along Laura’s wet neck

“Mhm, I know babe.” Laura slightly chuckled

“Why do you have to be such a tease?” Carmilla softly nibbles at Laura’s ear

“You love it, though.” Laura softly moaned as she feels Carmilla’s groping her breasts

“I do. So, so much.” Carmilla muttered

Laura shifts in Carmilla’s arms to face her, wrapping her arms around her neck as Carmilla pushes in to connect their lips.

“Tell me.” Carmilla broke the kiss to smirk at Laura while moving the wet strands from her face “Why did you take a shower if you knew you’re just gonna get dirty again?”

“Maybe..” Laura bites her lip “…I want to take another shower with some company.”

Carmilla chuckles as she surges forward, crashing lips with Laura again. Carmilla reaches for the towel around Laura’s waist, letting it fall to the floor. Carmilla leans down, picking Laura up by grabbing the backside of her thighs, not caring Laura’s still wet body nearly jumps onto her, and settles her on her lower abdomen. Without breaking the kiss, Carmilla turns around and steps toward her bed. She lowers Laura down onto the mattress with her own body following in tow. Carmilla breaks the kiss to straighten up her body and make quick work of removing her now damped clothes. As Laura waits, she sits up and reaches for one of Carmilla’s hair ties from her headboard and began putting her hair up into a messy pony tail. Once Carmilla was free of any hindering clothing, she reaches underneath her bed to pull out a black box. She opens it and retrieves the purple strap-on. When she looks back up at Laura, she looses her train of thought at the very sight of a naked, wet Laura leaning against the wall next to her bed with her hair up in that special way that drives Carmilla crazy. Laura smirks at Carmilla’s jaw hanging open with the strap-on toy still in hand while her bulging eyes rake up and down her body.

“You just gonna stand there or are you going to fuck me?” Laura teased

Carmilla broke her stare by slightly shaking her head and quickly went to work climbing into the strap-on. Laura leans forward and grabs the dildo, tugging Carmilla closer as she fastens the straps. Laura plants soft kisses onto Carmilla’s bare abs while stroking the dildo. Carmilla fumbles with the last of straps as she feels herself begin to lose control over the sensation of Laura’s open mouth kisses on her bare skin. Once finished, Carmilla tilts Laura’s chin to share a look with her while simultaneously pushing her body down onto her.

“You sure like to tease, don’t you Cupcake?” Carmilla pointed out

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Laura denies with a smirk

“Are you sure?” Carmilla’s hand reaches for Laura’s pussy mound and trails a finger through her folds, causing Laura to shutter a moan at the sensation

“My, my.” Carmilla retrieves her finger and doesn’t break eye contact when she inserts it into her mouth, moaning at the very taste “Someone’s awfully wet.”

“Duh, I just got out of th- oh god!” Laura moaned as she feels Carmilla’s fingers adding pressure to her swollen clit

“You were saying?” Carmilla smirked as she began to pull back her fingers

Laura catches Carmilla off guard by wrapping her arms around her neck and flipping their bodies together onto the bed. Laura plants her hands between the head of a surprised Carmilla, looking down at her with sheer amusement.

“Just shut up and fuck me already.” Laura huffed with a smile

Carmilla chuckles as she grabs hold of Laura, sits up into a better position and settles her more comfortably on her lap as Laura rewraps her arms around Carmilla’s neck.

“You know, these angel wings barebells suits you.” Carmilla reaches up and plays with one of Laura’s nipples with her thumbs

“How so?” Laura softly moaned

“Because the way I see it is, you are an angel while I am a demon.” Carmilla glances at Laura with a serious expression

Laura tilts her head slightly while biting her lip to stifle another moan from slipping out.

“You’re not a demon, Carm.” Laura declared

“Most people see me as one.” Carmilla nearly whispered

“Not me.” Laura whispers as reaches down and strokes Carmilla’s jaw with her thumb, “Not me.”

Carmilla crashes lips with Laura as she mumbles the words _I love you so much_ against her lips. The kiss is quick to become fast and messy. Laura leans up slightly as she reaches down to guide the dildo to her soaked entrance. Carmilla keeps her grip onto Laura’s hips to steady her body as Laura’s body slowly sinks onto the toy. Laura breaks the kiss to let out a moan as she feels the toy stretch her tight pussy walls. She takes her time to get used to the size of the toy, slowly moving her body up and down onto the toy while Carmilla peppers her neck in kisses. Every so often, leaving open mouth kisses to leave evidence of Carmilla’s own doing. Carmilla moves her hands to Laura’s breasts, groping it with a gentle squeeze while thumbing at her nipples. Laura throws her head back as her body picks up speed rocking against Carmilla’s body. Carmilla leans down and takes a nipple into her mouth, switching between tonguing at it and merely sucking it. Laura’s moans become louder as Carmilla’s mouth alternate between nipples.

“C-carm…I’m cl-close..” Laura mumbled

Carmilla pulls back and pitches her nipples with both hands while glancing up at her.

“Look at me.” Carmilla demanded

Laura drops her head forward to gaze back at Carmilla.

“I want to watch you cum for me.” Carmilla softly plays with Laura’s nipples with her thumb and forefinger, tugging and twisting slightly

“You want to cum for me? Hm?” Carmilla nearly mumbles

Laura’s face is slightly scrunched up as if she is about to cry, nods in agreement as she looses her ability to speak.

“Cum for me, baby.” Carmilla reaches down with one hand and began to creating circles onto Laura’s clit

“F-fuck, I-I-I’m gonna cum…I’m gonna cu-” Laura stutters as she reaches toward climax

“That’s it, baby. Be a good girl and cum for me.” Carmilla slightly whimpers

Laura topples over the edge, floods of pleasure filling her as she is lost momentary in the pure explosion of pure gratification. Her body continues to chant back and forth, as if to chase her orgasm as long as possible before her body begins to shutter from the intensity of the high. She nearly collapses forward onto Carmilla as she tries to regain her breathing. Carmilla wraps her arms around her while planting soft kisses onto any patch of Laura’s skin her lips can reach.

“Thank you, Carm..” Laura muttered in ragged breathing

“No need to thank me, love.” Carmilla responded while lightly scrapping her nails up and down Laura’s back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Laura's nipple piercing](http://natashiyaa.tumblr.com/post/146571080997/because-cute)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: natashiyaa  
> Prompts / Suggestions welcomed


End file.
